


【授权翻译】The Path of Fireflies

by Peggy_Gaugh



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-18
Updated: 2015-02-18
Packaged: 2018-03-13 14:17:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 10,819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3384800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Peggy_Gaugh/pseuds/Peggy_Gaugh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Path of Fireflies中文翻译。<br/>在Dean恢复人性之后，他和Castiel在同一张床上醒来，带着结婚戒指，失去了过去12年的记忆。</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Path of Fireflies](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2375327) by [museaway](https://archiveofourown.org/users/museaway/pseuds/museaway). 



> Chinese version of @museaway's brilliant work The Path of Fireflies. I do really admire this fiction so I have asked her permission to translate it into Chinese to share with you. But if you want to learn more fascination of this fiction, please read the original English version. All rights and credits of this fiction belong to the original author museaway and thanks for her giving us such a brilliant story.

Chapter 1  
我抑制不住心中的感情  
我会一直寻找我的爱人  
但是我的爱情鸟飞哪去了

——《继续前行》 齐柏林飞船  
这是很长时间以来Dean睡得最好的一晚上了，也许是几年来。  
没有一大早就来再给他注射血液，没有手铐把他拴在不舒服的墙上，只有八个小时的没有被打扰的恢复性的好眠。他甚至在Cicero睡在Lisa坚持在夏天也要盖着的厚毯子下的时候，也没有睡的这么好。

他现在身上的被子并不厚，但是却很温暖。床垫软的就好像他睡在一片云上。床单非常柔顺，枕头就枕在他的头下面，还带着……薰衣草香？他哼了一声张开了一只眼睛，看见了床头柜:几本肌肉车的杂志，一杯喝了一半的水，装在黑色壳子里的不知道是谁的手机。墙壁是天蓝色的，而他枕的枕头是白色的。身边还有个人在呼吸着。他能感受到那呼吸的节奏和轻轻扫过他头顶的气流。

他记得的最后一件事情是Sam把他护送到床上，关上门说了晚安。天啊，他出门了吗？去哪里了吗？他的恶魔症挺严重的，就算已经过了几个星期，他还是觉得和现实有些脱轨。愤怒，沮丧，生气Sammy不让自己就这么做恶魔去吧，但是也很感激他为了让Dean变回人类所做的一切。生气Cas浪费了最后那点本来就不属于他的荣光来治愈Dean将死的身体，最后只搞得自己血迹斑斑。

Dean已经几周没有出过地堡了，自从Cas来了之后他就没离开过。Cas很惊恐也很高兴，由于消散的荣光而红着眼眶，眼中带着雾气，他向Dean保证着他能摆脱那个印记(你是一个好人，”Cas坚持道，“这不是你。”)Cas看起来就像从容器里发射出百万道光线的发光体，Dean的眼睛因为天使的荣光本能的变黑了。他们不能冒险用Sam的血，而Cas的血液是纯洁的。他曾经被上帝重塑过，所以他的血将会拯救Dean。

Cas说的是将会，不是可能，声音里透着决绝，就好像他料到没有人敢跟他说有可能这个计划行不通。

两个大傻蛋：他们应该一开始就杀了自己的，在Cas试图隐藏看见自己的真实脸孔的颤栗的时候，在他们两个看见他黑色的眼睛的时候。但是他们没有，他们拒绝了。看看现在，他很明显自己都不知道自己在哪里，是怎么逃出来的，就是因为Sam和Cas不肯放弃Dean。不管有没有被拯救，他还是可能会伤害了别人。他可能会滥杀别人，他作为恶魔的回忆就像第二层皮肤一样挥之不去。

他的头脑很清醒，起码他没有喝醉，但是为什么他什么都不记得了？他有可能直接去了一家酒吧，但是他没有一点点和谁回家过夜了的印象。也许记忆缺失也是他变成恶魔了的一个副作用。不过不管发生了什么，他要在她醒之前离开，避免那些总是发生的尴尬的早上的例行公事，他会保证会打电话给她，尝试记住她的名字足够长时间这样就可以拒接她的电话（假设他一开始问了她的名字的话）。

他瞥了一眼闹钟——为什么他的眼睛看不清了？现在是6点28分，他身边的那个人动了一下。Dean检查了一下他自己的身体：shit，全裸的，连袜子都没穿。他快速的发现了自己的牛仔裤躺在地板上应该是衣柜的东西旁边。上衣呢，找找。他看见它卷起来躺在了床头柜边上。靴子呢？也许在床底下或者楼下，她不是他第一个睡过的很介意地毯被踩脏的小妞。

他小心地掀开毯子，伸出了右腿，慢慢探到地上。空气有点冷，但是他把大腿挪到了床边，还差一点点就逃走了，这时候一只有力的手臂缠住了他的腰。

“早上好，Dean，”一个非常熟悉的声音温柔地说道，还有，哦——那是短短的胡茬贴上了他的肩膀，一条腿有力地挤进了他的双膝中间，Castiel靠过来亲了亲他的嘴角。

“Cas？”当Cas伸手摸上他屁股的时候Dean惊叫出声。从温暖的感觉判断，Cas也未着寸缕。Dean往一边爬去跟他保持一臂的距离。

“我们特么的在床上做什么？”他大叫道。

“现在是早上，”Cas言简意赅的说。

“那又怎样？”Dean反问道，实在是太慌乱都没注意到自己声音高的骇人。

“你昨晚几点睡的啊？”Cas表情困惑的问，又伸出手去抱Dean。

“呃，”Dean回答道，避开他的手，用床单紧紧裹着自己的下身。他回忆了一下自己还能想起来的事情，Sammy没有跟他说几点了，只是说了句晚安就关上了卧室的门。“半夜？”

Cas叹了口气，顺了顺Dean胳膊上的汗毛。Dean因为这亲昵的行为睁大了眼睛，但是他太震惊了忘记躲开。

“你做噩梦了吗？”Cas轻声的问。Dean看着盖在Cas大腿上的床单咽了口口水。

“呃，”他小声嘟囔道，“我觉得自己还在做噩梦。”

“啊，你在跟我开玩笑，”Cas会意的说，他笑了起来，隔着床单拍了拍Dean的大腿。

“快醒过来，伙计，快醒醒，”Dean在心底默默祈求着。

他闭上了眼睛，数到三，然后睁开眼睛看到Cas还是在盯着他看。Cas现在看起来有点探寻，还有点担心。Dean最近见

过这表情太多次了，每次Cas拿着注射器在他眼前晃悠的时候，当他感受到Dean的克制的时候，他的手指都会划过Dean的手腕无声的表示歉意。Cas的手还放在他的大腿上。

“shit，”Dean小声说。

他不能现在去想Cas的自责，不能在他还不知道发生了什么的情形下，他眨了眨眼睛然后视线向下。他计算了一下自己和牛仔裤的距离，如果他没有光着和一个同样光着的Cas躺在一张床上的话他应该能思维更清醒一点。

他想打哈欠，伸出一只手放在嘴上想要遏制它，呼出来的气息却撞到了他无名指上的指环。他猛地把手从脸边拿开，拿着戒指研究了一下。那是一个亮闪闪的银色戒指，有点像天使之刃。他目瞪口呆的盯着它。

Cas抬起一只手摸了摸Dean的额头，轻轻地就像羽毛扫过。Dean惊得往后退了退，但是仅仅是摸他一下来检查他的体温，而不是什么天使魔咒。Cas的左手上也带着戒指，一个样式简单的黑漆指环。

“你看过《宿醉》吗？”Dean无力的问。

“我能跟你保证浴室里没有老虎，如果这能让你舒服点的话。”Cas回答道。他笑着吻了吻Dean的额角。

上帝啊。昨天晚上发生了什么？他和Cas绝对是中了什么巫术了，然后，怎么着，结婚了？这在Kansas合法吗？而现在两个人正住在一个精致的上帝知道一晚多少钱的旅馆里。而且从Cas的调情行为（以及没穿衣服）可以看出来他们两个一定乱搞了，而Cas对这个发展完全没有任何异议。Dean什么都记不起来了，但是他必须要跟Cas挑明这一点：这一切都是错的。叹了口气，他终于双脚着地站了起来。床单从他的腿上滑了下去，他就那么冷冷的暴露在了空气中。

“呃，”他说着用指关节摩擦着自己的嘴唇。他回头看了一眼Cas，Dean之前也在Cas面前换过衣服，但是现在感觉是不一样的。他少有的冷静了下来，用手遮住自己说道，“我想要咖啡。”

“我去启动咖啡机，”Cas说完拿起他放在另一边床头柜的手机。Cas的注意力被分散了，Dean快速的抓起自己的牛仔裤。这真的是他的裤子吗？料子感觉太薄了，但是穿起来确实合身。他尴尬的穿了上去。Cas敲了几下手机屏幕——什么时候Cas已经进化到可以玩得转iPhone了？——隔壁屋子里传来了启动声和研磨声。他抬起了一边的眉毛。

“你是对的，”Cas说道，“这样早上喝咖啡确实很方便，但我还是要用传统的方式给客人们煮咖啡。”

“……客人们？”Dean不确定的问。

Cas奇怪的看着他。“有一两个客人今天早上才会退房。”他说着就好像这本是该Dean记住的事情。

一种奇怪的感觉涌向身体，Dean克制住了自己的颤抖。这不对劲，客人意味着他们住在这里，这意味着Cas认为他们住在这里，这意味着……

“我得起来了，”Cas继续说道，把床单丢到一边。“已经过了六点半了。”

Dean视线转移的慢了那么一秒种，所以直观的感受到了Cas选择了一个非常有魅力的容器。Dean一瞬间想起了浑身盖着蜜蜂的的全裸的Cas，他的脸一下子就红了。他尝试着去想棒球来分散他的下身对Cas的白嫩的屁股的不恰当的反应。不是现在，老伙计，他建议到。也许他现在酒还没醒呢。

Cas就这么光裸着走进了浴室。Dean找到了他的衬衫穿上了，戳了戳自己的肚子，有点软有点肿。也许他还在——管他是什么东西的影响下，因为一切都是模糊的，就好像他被什么糊住了眼睛。他揉了揉眼睛，又眨了眨，但是就好像有一个永久性的保鲜膜贴在了他的眼球上。当他把手举在自己面前的时候他能看得很清楚（他马上摘下了那该死的戒指），但是12英寸以外的东西就都是模糊的了。

Dean的脉搏变快了，他能听到自己耳朵中的轰鸣。他脑海里列出了几种可能性。这有可能就是一个梦。或者确实是现实，不过无论昨晚他们遭受了什么，Cas还在它的影响之中。或者也许他们被女巫绑架洗脑了，或者他被困在了djinn的幻象里。见鬼，说不定他自己产生幻觉了，这就是被注射了那么多Cas的“不纯粹是人”的血液的副作用。毕竟Crowley对人类血液上瘾之后就变得一团糟。

做梦的可能被排除掉了，地板是坚硬寒冷的，但是当他上下晃动的时候并没有移动。闹钟比他上次看的时候过了三分钟。他转开视线又转回来，但是时间是一样的。他进行了两次对闹钟的测试以保证准确性，然后看了看自己的手：十根手指。

好吧，他没有在做梦，应该没有。

Cas从浴室里出来了，只围了一条毛巾在腰间，笑着把一副眼镜架在了Dean的鼻子上。Dean皱起眉故意不去看Cas的胸膛。他看向了Cas身后的某一点，然后惊讶的发现他可以看连衣柜上角的蜘蛛网都看的一清二楚了。

“我早就说你应该去做激光手术，”Cas说道，就好像他们之前就进行过这个话题一样。

这使得Dean的眉头皱的更深了。

“咖啡应该好了，”Cas说完走开了。

 

他又一次回到了浴室里，Dean听到了水流的声音，所以他闻着咖啡的香气找到了咖啡机。这机器看起来非常先进：一个玻璃的圆柱容器装着咖啡渣，电子操纵屏看起来就像从苹果商店搬回来的。一个银色的底盘上面放着两个马克杯（两个不意味着就是他们两个一人一个的），里面的咖啡正冒着热气。

咖啡是个好东西，咖啡可以让他的头脑清醒，让他思考。

他拿了一杯径直坐在了窗边的一个桌子边上，窗外看起来像是个小果园。里面的树，无论那是什么品种的，种植的非常整齐。Dean看到稻草人的时候吓了一跳，然后喝起了他的咖啡，非常好的咖啡，香浓美味。跟一般路边的餐厅比起来简直太棒，厨房并不大，但却是一个非常不错的厨房：干净的外观，白色的灶台，简约的橱柜，大块的木质地板。它连着一个客厅，有一个楼梯间（好吧，他现在起码在二楼）和一个壁炉，如果Dean身子往后倾一点看的话。

他从窗户往远处看了看，然后看见了他的Baby，停在一个车库里。他的心沉了下去。他从外形来看就知道那是她；他无数次用自己的手抚摸过她，他就算闭着眼睛也能摸出她的外形。她正被包在一个银色的壳子里，完美的契合她的车型，应该是定制的，但是，她的右前胎是瘪的。

好吧。如果这不是一个梦的话，这也不会是什么洗脑的巫术，所以说有可能是恶作剧之神或者是djinn，也有可能是天使。Dean只要在他弄明白到底是什么之前集中注意力就可以了。如果是个djinn的话，Dean可以用一发子弹解决了他，要是恶作剧神的话，Dean也准备好了木棍。要是天使呢？妈蛋！

他站起身来，扫视房间寻找能让他搞清楚这个世界的时间的参考物，但是没有信封，也没有冰箱上的纸条。在柜子上，他看见了一个银质框架的照片，就放在Sam和一个女人两个孩子的合照旁边。这张照片上是他和Cas，两个人都穿着西装。Cas一只手放在了Dean的脸上，正在亲吻他的侧脸。Dean笑得像个傻瓜一样，抓着Cas胳膊的那只手上戴着和现在一样的戒指。

“伙计，你现在是个gay了吗？”他问自己。

在他身后，Cas重重叹了口气。“我以为你已经不再给自己分类了。”

“在天堂没人教过你们不要偷偷走到别人身后吗？”Dean呵斥到。

“那会让守护人类变得困难的，”Cas说。他缓缓靠近Dean，身上还只挂着条毛巾，脸刚刚刮过，因为用力的清洗还泛着粉红色。

“Cas，伙计，我需要你好好想一想，”Dean说道，“今天早上你就不觉得有什么不对劲吗？”

“除了你拒绝了早上来一发，没了。”Cas气哼哼的说。

“所以，你和我在一张床上醒过来……这没让你觉得奇怪？”

“为什么要觉得？”Cas皱着眉头问。

“这对你来说很正常吗？”

“Dean，如果你在开玩笑的话——”

“回答我的问题。”Dean直白的说。

Cas身体僵住了，他轻轻地把头偏向右边。“你以为现在是哪一年？”他缓缓开口。

问题又回到了Dean身上。他停顿住吞咽了一下。戴着眼镜，他能看清Cas了。他仔细看着他的外表：古铜色的皮肤，眼角有着不容忽视的皱纹。Cas的头发也比Dean的印象里更长一点，发尾在脖子处微微卷曲着。在他的发际线处有一点微微的灰色。Dean之前从来都没有注意到过。他想起了几分钟之前他穿裤子的时候他的肚子肿了起来，太过圆，太过软；为什么牛仔裤感觉不像是他的却又那么合身。不可能，他想到。Dean推开了Cas直直走向浴室。他抓着洗手池的边缘，心都凉了下来。

镜子里与他对视的那张脸的确是他的没错，还是一样的发型，一样的绿眼睛，但是那又不是他的脸。一道皱纹横亘在他的额头上，还有一条竖在他左眉边。他的脸饱满了不少，带着健康的颜色。这绝对不是一个以汉堡和牌度日的人该有的健康。他摸了摸自己的鼻子、脸颊，搓了搓两天没清理过的下巴。

“我有白头发了，”他不禁说出声。

“只是鬓角有一点点，”Cas从门口更正了他的话。他用充满担心的眼神看着Dean。

“我昨天晚上还一根都没有，”Dean坚持道。镜子里的老男人随着Dean说话嘴也在动着。“我在哪里？”  
“Vermont，”Cas叹了口气说。

“Vermont，”Dean重复道，“我为什么在Vermont？”

“我们住在这里。”

“什么？”Dean问道，他从镜子里看向Cas的眼神充满着不可置信。“见鬼的你到底在说什么？”

Cas深吸了一口气然后实事求是地说，“我们已经在Vermont住了10年了。”

那个镜子里的有白头发、有皱纹的映像在Dean摇晃身体也变得晃动而模糊不清了。这绝对不可能。他紧紧抓着水池边缘，就好像那是一根救命稻草，他手掌抵着水池的坚硬的边缘。一辈子的猎魔生活使得他的直觉变得很敏锐，他知道什么时候该相信自己的直觉。现在一切感觉很真实，但是这不可能是真实的。在他的潜意识里，这是不可能的。

“告诉我一些只有你知道的事，”他要求到。

Cas的双臂放在身体两侧，Dean看着他紧紧地攥起了拳头，抬起了下巴，最后放松下来给出了答案。“有时候在梦里，你会坐在码头钓鱼。”

Dean知道他说得对，但是Cas的答案不能彻底打消他的疑虑。Cas告诉过他就算是梦里也不一定是安全的。如果Cas能进到Dean的梦里，别人怎么就不能呢？而且站在门口的那个人到底是不是Cas啊？Dean皱起眉盯着排水口。在他身后，Cas又叹了口气。

“在客厅架子的最上层的药瓶里有圣水，银质刀具和其他刀具放在一起，”他一边平静的说一边伸出了自己的手臂。“我现在不能像过去一样自愈了，所以请下手轻点。”

接着他从门口消失了。

Dean又盯着自己变化了的脸几秒钟，然后来到了厨房，挨个拉开抽屉直到他找到了放刀的抽屉，他拿出了一把银刀。如果那家伙不是Cas的话，他保证不会让这货活着走出这里。在Cas的见证下，Dean先把刀在自己小臂上划了一下作为预备，他看着血涌了出来，因为刺痛深吸了一口气。他又在Cas的胳膊上重复了一次，看着他的眼睛因为疼痛眯了起来，但是Cas并没有退缩。他流出了红色的血，并没有自愈。

“你现在满意了吗？”在Dean又泼了他圣水之后Cas往后站了一步问道，他紧紧咬着自己的脸颊。地板上的水聚集在Cas的脚边，他用一只手按住胳膊上的伤口，防备的举在光裸的胸前。

“好吧，你不是恶魔，也不是变形怪，”Dean声音沙哑的说。他不再那么紧紧地抓着刀了，但是也并没有放下。“戒指是怎么回事？”

Cas小心的看着他，然后歪了下头。这使得Dean想起了他们第一次在仓库里相遇的情景，Cas的表情总是这样变成好奇的。“你记得的最后一件事是什么？”他问道。

“你们两个混蛋给我强行戒毒，你还放弃了拿回你翅膀的机会，”Dean回答道。“Sammy像只老母鸡一样看着我——这家伙都不让我离开沙发。”

“Dean，”Cas说着走近了一点。他轻轻地把一只手放在Dean的肩膀上。Dean隔着T恤都能感觉到他掌心的热度，就像Cas在地狱时印在他身上的印记一样。“那是12年之前的事了。”

“胡扯，”Dean愤怒的说，摆脱了Cas的手。他低下头看了看自己的小臂，已经完全没有该隐印记存在过的迹象了，只剩下延伸到骨子里的疼痛，蜘蛛腿一样在皮肤和肌肉下面延伸。当他抬起头，这种突如而来的的激痛就不见了。他吐出了一口气。

“我们应该坐下来。”Cas建议到。

“我站着就行了，”Dean回答道，又往后退了一步。Cas投降似的挥了挥自己的手，自己一个人坐下了。Dean小心翼翼的接近他，就好像Cas是一只随时会露出利齿的野兽。“开始说给我听吧。”他拿着刀要求到。

Cas沉默了一会，整理了一下他的毛巾的边缘。

“在那一切发生之后，”他说道，低下了头这样他就是在对着地板说话了，“在你……在你变回人之后，你需要时间来调整。我需要时间恢复，我们在地堡呆了一段时间，差不多一年吧，但是这些日子都大同小异。那段时间的回忆太多了，但是你的身体没有什么进展。”

“所以你就把我锁在了某个地方？”Dean边靠近沙发边猜测到，这样他就能看着Cas的脸了。

“没有，”Cas坚持到，抬起了头。他的眼睛里带着震惊的蓝。“Sam不希望你去医院什么的，而我想起了你对我说过的话。”

“什么话？”

“当我从炼狱回来的时候，”Cas说道，“你问我打算做什么。你提到了Vermont，还开玩笑说让我在这里开一家住宿加早餐。我发现了人类总是会根据自己的意愿给别人建议，所以我就提议来这里度个假。最后我们决定留在这里了。”  
Dean哧笑一声，“你以为我就会这么相信了你和我搬到了Vermont，就这样？”

Cas摇了摇头，“一开始并没有打算永远住在这里，”他说道，“我们卖了地堡里几件不重要的东西换钱。Sam和我们一起住了几个月，直到他遇到了Susan，他们现在住在一个小时车程外的地方。”

“哦，”Dean说到。

Cas叹了口气向后靠去，双手放在了大腿上。毛巾边缘就到他膝盖上面一点。他向后仰起头，闭上了眼睛。

“我们一开始在城里租了个小屋子过了几年，”他低语道，“但是这个地方要出售了，所以我们一时兴起就来看了房子。”

Dean呼出一口气，试探性的坐在了沙发边沿。Cas没有睁开眼睛，只是深吸一口气把手向他伸去。Dean立刻就感觉到了Cas的手指按在了自己的腿上，他一时之间竟说不出话来。他咬紧牙关不让自己躲开，但是他整个身体因为Cas的触摸都僵住了。Cas一定是感受到了他的不舒服，因为他拿开了手放回了自己的大腿上。

“对不起，”Cas盯着自己的手指说。“我知道现在这一切对你来说都很不熟悉，这总是最难的一步。”

“你说‘总是’是什么意思？这之前发生过？”

Cas点点头，“你偶尔就会做这样的噩梦，虽然你上一次失去一段时间的记忆已经是一年之前了，你恢复到现在这种状态之后一共发生过三次。”

“我不相信，”Dean说着盯着Cas而不是看着壁炉。他能感觉到Cas给了他无聊的一瞥然后伸出一只手指指着照片。“这个？这不可能是真的。”

Cas的眼睛看向柜子，接着又回到了自己的腿上。他站了起来，确保腰上的浴巾不会掉下来，一只手在锁骨上搓了搓。

“我必须得去准备早餐了，”他最终开口。他的声音无力带着挫败，“你在这里呆到客人们退房吧，然后我们再好好谈一谈。”

“好吧，”Dean同意到。  
Cas又回到了卧室里，Dean能听到他打开抽屉拿出衣服，听着衣料和皮肤的摩擦声。他想象的是熟悉的西装和风衣，但当Cas穿着卡其色裤子和浅蓝色衬衫出现的时候，Dean皱着眉想起了他已经不再是个天使了。

“我很快就回来，”Cas保证道，轻轻地抓住Dean的胳膊。他停顿了一下，好像在考虑下一步要做什么，接着坚决、认真的吻上Dean的嘴唇。Dean屏住了呼吸，Cas分开了他的嘴唇，靠的更近一点。Cas正在吻他，Dean没有动，也没有回吻。几秒钟之后，Cas失望的叹了口气，又亲了亲Dean的侧脸颊。

“这值得尝试一下，”他说道，他的手宽大而温暖，但是很陌生，接着他放下了手。他走向楼梯间，地板随着他的脚步吱嘎作响。Dean抬起一只手摸了摸嘴唇，他的心跳得很快。

他一直站在那里看着Cas走到一楼，离开了楼梯间。Dean走近了一点，靠着楼梯围栏听了几分钟，他听到了咖啡机的声音，马克杯放在桌子上的声音。接着是好听的蛋壳打碎的声音，接着Cas一边搅拌着什么一边用他低沉的声音说着什么。Dean听不清他到底说了什么，但是Cas一定是在和什么人说话。

集中注意，他必须要集中注意力。

如果是一个djinn的话，他可以努力让自己脱离幻境，强迫自己醒过来——他不想思考他那混账脑袋觉得他会和Cas结婚究竟意味着什么——但是如果他用一把刀折磨了自己，而这个地方却是真实的，他一定会很生气。也许他能找到回到他的现实世界的方法，适当的扭曲周围的空间使得他能分辨出这是幻象。一只手撑着墙壁使自己坚定起来，他深吸了一口气，握紧了手里的银刀。

他又割了一下自己的小臂，大概两英寸长，刚好深的让血液涌出来。他专注于疼痛的感觉，试图追踪它的来源，但是什么都没有发生。他闭上了眼睛，想象着自己其实被绑在了某个地方的仓库里。双手背反绑着，还有擦伤，但还是什么都没有发生。他把刀按得更深一点，咬着牙吸气，然后等待着。

一切如故。

他把刀抵在了自己的胸口上，刀尖正抵着胸骨下面，然后开始用力。疼痛尖锐而真实。

“来吧，你这个混蛋，”他大声说道，但是Cas并没有来阻止他，没有来让他放下刀。djinn没有现身，血液温热而真实的从胸口流出。

当他睁开眼睛的时候，他还是在客厅里，手里拿着一把刀，血液已经浸透了他的T恤，顺着手臂往下流着。他正好可以看见柜子上照片里的他带着傻瓜一样的笑容，他开始流汗了，新的伤口开始抽痛。

“shit，”他咒骂了一声然后去水池清理伤口，接着翻出了几卷绷带和一管消毒药膏。

 

所以，这地方并不是他脑海里的幻境，他一边想一边用手压着胸口减缓血流速度，djinn确实很难解决，但是它们还是比恶作剧之神以及可恶的小翅膀们好解决得多。也许Zachariah被复活了，这是他的恶作剧。上一次，Zach就是那个把他带到未来又把他带了回来的人。但是Cas并没有表现得像那个崩坏了的世界里的Cas一样，并没有表现出什么让Dean觉得OOC了的性格。而且这里也没有另一个他晃来晃去就像在游乐场里对着一个奇怪的镜子。

Cas那时候失去了他的荣光，只是未来的五年时间。他刚刚说他们在这里住了多久了，十几年？如果这个地方是真的的话，根据Cas偷来的荣光在他身体内消耗的速度，他不可能还留下一点点荣光。Dean想起了他还是恶魔的时候看见的Castiel：身体虚弱而不稳定，就像一颗即将陨落的星星。他不可能自己从那个情况中恢复过来；Cas告诉过他那是不可能的。一定是天使介入其中。

Dean拉开抽屉找出了一件宽大的灰色毛衫。他用膝盖顶着抽屉关上了它，然后开始在卧室里转悠。床还没有整理，被子卷在床尾，Cas的枕头掉在地上。肯定是Cas今天早上起床的时候弄掉的。Dean捡起了枕头丢回原位，又把床铺整理干净，叠起了被子，然后开始思考。

这场景更像是Gabriel的恶趣味。Dean不确定Gabriel是不是真的死了，他之前也目睹过Cas死了好几次，关于天使的这一点，你永远都无法确定。如果这次真的是Gabriel在捣鬼的话，Dean发誓他一定要拿木棍爆他的菊。每一次天使来给他捣乱的时候，都是在利用他的感情，这一次可真是过分到了新的高度。之前他们都是分开自己和——

“Sammy，”Dean脱口而出，拿起了放在一旁肯定是他的的手机。他坐在了床边点开了手机。

手机屏保是一张Cas和两个孩子的动图，一个男孩一个女孩，他坐在沙发上，两个孩子正往他身上爬。他笑着：这样的表情在他脸上很好看。女孩子大概八岁左右，有着及肩的长发和Sam一样的眼睛。深色头发的男孩则要小一些。

Dean皱眉看着这张图片(为什么是视频？这啥？哈利波特吗？)，然后开始找长得像拨号的键。没有。忽然灵机一动，他说道“呼叫Sam。”接着一个笑着抱着孩子的Sam的照片出现在了屏幕中央。上面写着“正在拨号，Sam Winchester”

“嘿, Dean,”电话响过两声后Sam说道。

“嘿，”Dean回到，因为听到Sam的声音松了口气。

“Cas刚给我打了电话，”Sam说道，“你还好吗？”

“我觉得这里发生了一些奇怪的事，Sammy，”Dean说道，把声音降得非常低。谁知道Cas现在的听力怎么样呢。

“听着，”Sam说道，“孩子们都去上学了，我现在正赶去你们家，我大概35分钟之后到，那时候我们再好好谈谈。”

“好吧，”Dean同意到，重重的吐了口气。“好吧，就这样。”

“需要我给你带点早餐吗？”

“呃，我觉得Cas正在……做什么东西。”

Sam笑了起来，声音洪亮而愉悦。能在Sam的声音里听到这种情绪是很不可思议和困惑的，这是Dean很久以来希望能听到的。如果Sam能永远都像现在这样开心的话他宁愿再卖掉一次自己的灵魂。

“他总是这样的，”Sam总结道，“一会见。”

在Dean说了拜拜之后他们挂了电话，这使得Dean又一个人面对这个不了解的世界了。Cas说他应该呆在屋子里，所以Dean在柜子里找了件格子图案的黑领夹克。他穿上了衣服但没有系扣子，然后尽可能小心翼翼的走下了会发出声响的楼梯。楼梯直通往的是另一个厨房，比楼上的要大，有一个商用大小的烤箱，一个铜制水槽。他小时候就记得这个名字了，因为那个时候他妈妈总是说自己很喜欢这个。

“有一天，我们要翻新这整个地方，”她把一只手放在正在她的指导下尝试着洗碗的三岁的Dean肩膀上说道。

他马上就直觉的感受到他妈妈一定会非常喜欢这个厨房：水槽上方一个大窗户刚好可以看到外面整洁的菜园子，园子中间摆着两张椅子。他怀疑自己是不是经常坐在这里，端着杯咖啡下楼，做一些很居家的事情比如看看报纸。他晃掉了这个念头，开始找出去的路。

有一条走廊看起来是往屋子里面走的，所以他选择了柜台左边的那个门。它通过一个狭窄的走廊通向了一个小院子，有两把摇椅，斑驳的树影。树的叶子都是绿色繁茂的，在清风中发出沙沙声。他一只手按了下摇椅的靠背，看着它前后摇晃了起来，最终静止。房子的向阳面漆成了红色，装点着几扇白色的百叶窗，看起来是新润色过的。他跳了几步（提醒自己：不要跳，膝盖好痛），一瘸一拐的绕过了拼接的草坪，经过了厨房边的花园，来到了车库。这实际上是一个室内车库，在走近的过程中他更正到，车库的门打开着被卡在了两边。

“宝贝，你被放在这里多久了？”他小声说着，一只手抚上引擎盖。车的保护罩用的是高质量的乙烯基，很厚并且防水，是那种用来长期保存东西的类型。他叹了口气掀起了一角，喷漆是完整的。最起码她没有被直接扔在街上。他在车库里巡视了一圈，在墙上的钉板上找到了一个打气泵。

“不错，”他称赞道。

他躺在了地上，两只手缓缓的摸着她底盘上生锈了的地方，他听见砂石路上车轮摩擦的声音，意味着一辆车开了进来。接着引擎声停了下来，脚步声代替了轮胎摩擦声，停在了他伸出Impala的脚旁边。

“很久没有看到你做这种事了，”Sam说道。他听起来真的很意外，但是在Dean从车底下滑出来、站起来、在牛仔裤上蹭了蹭手的过程中都没有再说别的。

“Sammy，”他呼出一口气，一般是释怀，一半是不可置信，因为Sam不再是个孩子了。他穿着暗色牛仔裤，皮鞋和运动上衣，不过还留着那愚蠢松软的长发，但是他脸上出现了一些笑纹，比过去的Dean的更多也更浅。他正在笑着，看起来是那么平常，这使得Dean好像有什么噎在了嘴里说不出话来。

“嘿，”他不知道该说些什么，“路上还好吗？”

“很快，”Sam说道，点了点脚尖，“路上没什么车。你吃早餐了吗？”

“只喝了咖啡，”Dean回答道。

“我也想喝一杯，”Sam说着朝屋子里走去。Dean不情愿的跟着他一起回到屋里，他人真的看着Sam打开橱柜，拿出两个马克杯，又打开了一个抽屉拿出勺子。他非常了解这个厨房，他的行为是了解而不是直觉。他给两人都倒了咖啡，

给Dean的加了奶油和糖，自己什么都没放。Dean冲他挑了挑眉。

“Susie让我注意糖分摄入量，”Sam拍了拍自己的肚子说。

“老弟，”Dean无奈的说。

“所以，”Sam边说边端着咖啡坐在了一个凳子上。Dean坐上了另一个，凳子很高，但是Sam因为自己的身高把凳子控制得很好，双腿交叠在柜台下面。“你记得的最后一件事是什么？”

“刚才Cas也是这么问我的，”Dean皱眉看着自己的咖啡说道。他低头下头，贪婪的吸了一口咖啡的香气，接着尽管很烫，他还是喝了一口，被烫得直呼气。“他说之前也发生过，”他补充道。

Sam机智的吹了吹自己的咖啡然后才喝了一口，他缓缓的点了点头，咽下咖啡的时候嘴唇抿成一条线，视线在自己的双手上。他的大手使得马克杯显得有点小，Dean注意到了Sam手上金色的婚戒，哼了一声。

“几次吧，”Sam说道，“尤其是一开始的时候。”

“这一切感觉都很不对劲，”Dean说道。他的手在头上耙了耙，好像想用他们来撑住沉重的大脑。“我甚至都不知道怎么证明这一切是真的。”

Sam耸了耸肩。他把马克杯拿得更近一点，看着上升的水汽。

“你没办法知道。”他说着又喝了一口。

“Poughkeepsie是什么意思？”

“放下一切赶快逃，”Sam回答道，“我能列出一长串来：Five-O，电话簿上第一家汽车旅店。但是，Dean，如果这一切都是你幻想出来的——或者是根据你脑海中的什么构建出来的——那么我就是你所想，所以当然这些东西我都知道。”

Dean的绝望已经叫嚣着快要溢出来了，但是他又压了下去。

“所以你结婚了？”他转移话题咬紧牙关问道。

“九年了，”Sam笑着说，“你能相信吗？”

“相信这里的哪一件事对我都够难的。”

“我知道，”Sam安慰他说。

“所以你现在是做什么的？”Dean问道。

“带孩子，”Sam微笑着说，靠在椅背上，把右手放在了大腿上。

“你是个全职爸爸？”

“我是个父亲，Dean。当你成为一个父亲的时候你也会这么做的，照顾你的孩子。”

“那你妻子呢？”

“Susan，”Sam告诉他，“她是个护士，在一家诊所里上白班。我照顾孩子们，闲暇时间写点东西。”

“你是个作家？写什么，《邪恶力量》冒险故事续？”

“把你聪明坏了，”Sam说着拍了拍他的胳膊。“不是，我开了个博客专门帮人们解决离奇事件，尤其是那些对付的焦头烂额的人。”

“你真的做这种事情赚钱？”Dean挑起两边的眉毛问道。

“你还靠别人睡在你家客房赚钱呢，”Sam提醒他道，“还有Cas做的饭。”

Dean满足的吸了一口气，不管烤箱里的是什么东西，它闻起来带着橙子和肉桂的香味。不管这里是不是他的幻觉，他都饿了，他决定一会一定要吃一块。

“完全不敢相信Cas除了肉卷还能做出别的来。”Dean说着咬了咬自己的嘴唇。

“他做的汉堡还达不到你的标准，”Sam解释道，“但是孩子们很喜欢他的烤起司。”

“哦，孩子们，”Dean不可置信的重复着，“你有两个孩子？”

“John和Mary，”Sam说道，接着他马上举起了双手，“我知道，但是Susie很喜欢这个创意，而且用这种方式纪念他们感觉很好。”

“我在手机上看到了他们的照片Dean边说边用一根手指搅拌他的咖啡，再把手指舔干净。“女孩长得很像你。”

“她确实像，”Sam同意到，“尤其是眼睛。跟你说，我们下周末要过来，如果你适应得了的话。”

“我感觉还好，”Dean不自觉的说，“就是觉得有点……过时了。”

“Cas挺担心的。你上一次没有忘记这么多年。”

“这是另一件蛋疼的事，”Dean说着快速的瞟了一眼走廊，没有人。“我和Cas？”

Sam努力不让自己笑出来。“有这么让你惊讶吗？”

“我喜欢女人，”Dean坚定的说，用手在胸前比了比。

“你还是喜欢女人的，”Sam说到，“不是每个男人的金赛量都是0的。”

“我从来没想过看见除了我自己之外的男人的老二。”

“两个字：Dr Sexy。”

“滚蛋，”Dean怒道。

Sam这个混蛋还笑了起来。

“那是因为靴子，”Dean抗议道，“它们有能力改变性取向。”

“没错，而他是Cas，”Sam说，“不管你的性取向是什么，他在很久之前就让你改变了。”

“你现在做爱的时候还会哭吗？”

“我知道你现在不相信我，但是你爱他。”

“他现在是人类了？”Dean改变话题，Sam缓缓点头。

“这是他自己的选择。”他说。

“这个小混蛋。”Dean嘟囔道。

“这是他想要的。”

“胡扯。”

“你知道当他以为你死了的时候他差点就准备也跟你一起死了吗？”

Dean没有回答，所以Sam继续说了下去。

“我一直都不太理解你们两个之间到底是怎么回事，直到这一切都发生了之后。”Sam喝了一口咖啡，拨了拨挡在眼前的头发。“他做人类做的很开心，懂吗？相信我一次，jerk。”

“bitch，”Dean回道。

有那么一刻，好像一切都正常了。Dean深吸口气，放松了一下，但是走廊尽头的门打开了破坏了这份平和，Cas拿着一个装着咖啡的玻璃壶走了过来。Dean撑着胳膊站了起来，眼睛看着柜台。

“我要给咖啡机填材料，”Cas解释道，Dean看见他手臂上的绷带从卷起的袖口露了出来，他转开视线。

“早上好，Cas，”Sam愉快的说。

“你好吗，Sam？”Cas回答道。

“我很好，”Sam说，“你呢？”

“我现在很庆幸我们一直到周五都没有客人，”Cas边说边把咖啡机打开，倒出残渣，装进刚研磨好的咖啡豆。

“那我们这一周都干什么？”Dean问道，“坐在一起大眼瞪小眼？”

“你饿了吗？”Cas没理Dean的讽刺话反而问道。他打开了烤箱的灯。

“饿死了，”Dean回答道。

“我做了你最喜欢吃的，”Cas说着拿出一双烤箱手套。“事实上，”他改正到，“我今天本来就打算做这个来着，但是这确实是你最喜欢的。”

他盯着Dean看了一秒钟，充满希望地，接着转身面向烤箱。Sam愤怒的看着Dean，提醒着他他应该回应的。

“我敢肯定这一定很棒，”Dean嘟囔着，试图安抚他。“闻起来超赞。”

“谢谢，”Cas说着打开了烤箱，拿出了一个长条形的盘子，上面装着……面包？拜托，Dean是个男人，他应该吃一些丰盛的早餐，比如培根，还有香肠。然而他的嘴开始不自主的流口水了。

“烤法式面包，”Sam靠在Dean耳边说，“枫糖培根。”

“法式面包？”Dean低吟了一声。Cas把盘子放在了一个大的黑色金属架上，拿出了一把刀。Dean期待着他用天使魔法解决这个面包，但是他只是有条不紊地把面包切片。

“我应该把它放凉再切的，但是我知道你们不会在意这个碎了的。”他拿出三个盘子，给每人分了一块面包，然后用箔纸封住了盘子。“他们今天早上要吃麦片，所以剩下的要留到明天早上了。还有一些鸡蛋。”

Cas肯定是在说那些客人。他拿起自己的盘子，倚在水槽边举着盘子吃了起来。在他身后，咖啡一滴滴落进罐里，带着令人舒服的声音和水汽。

“他们的损失，”Sam说完继续埋头吃。

Dean照着做，用叉子把食物放进嘴里，缓慢而怀疑的嚼了嚼。这——哦，天啊，这简直太棒了：有点甜，有点咸，浓香的的黄油以及大块的培根。

“该死，”他虔诚的说。他找不到一个准确的赞美之词了，但是Cas看起来对他的反应很满意，微笑着静静地吃着他的早餐。

也许这件‘和Cas结婚了’的事并没有那么糟糕，如果他能做这么好吃的东西的话绝对没有。Dean可以在这样一个世界生活一段时间。接着Dean想起了不到一个小时之前Cas吻了他，这让他的满足感一下子消失不见了。他不能让自己习惯上这样的事情。他不舒服的挪了挪他的椅子，又往嘴里塞了一口食物来避免自己成为打破现在厨房里突然出现的尴尬的沉默的那个人。

“浴室整修进行的还顺利吗？”Sam问Cas，Cas点了几下头，拿纸巾擦干自己的嘴。

“三号房有一点结构的问题，要加固一下地板才能承受浴缸的重量，但是只耽误了两个星期。”

“很高兴你们在旺季的时候及时开门了。”

“这太慢了，”Cas说道，“但是Dean喜欢这样。”

“我不喜欢一堆人来给我捣乱，”Dean防备地说，即使他并不确定这就是未来的居家型的Dean喜欢那样的没有客人的一周中间的日子。

“如果按你的想法来的话，你宁可就住在你的车里。”Sam用叉子指着Dean的方向说道。

“从她的外表来看，我有段时间没有开过她了。”

“你有其他更重要的东西了。”Sam说道。

“什么，天堂的弃子吗？”Dean说道。Sam看向Dean锋利的眼神使得Dean闭上了他的嘴。他用叉子的尖戳碎了一片面包。

Cas正忙着把咖啡倒进壶里，“失陪了，”他说完走回了走廊里，离开了他们的视线。

“别那么混蛋，”Cas一离开Sam就说到。“这对他很难过。”

“我需要慢慢消化这些事情，好吗？”Dean抱怨道。“几个星期之前，我们刚扳倒了Metatron，干掉了大坏蛋。今天我睁开眼睛就特么发现自己跟Cas结婚了，还经营着一家B&B，而我的宝贝就被放在外面那个脏兮兮的车库里生锈。”

“那个车库一点都不脏。”

“生锈，Sammy，她生锈了。”

“你就没有想过你对车的占有欲其实是你对亲密行为的一种替代品？”

“没有。”Dean固执的说。

“哈，也许你没有在醒着的每一刻都和她在一起是因为你，我不知道怎么说，你爱上了某个人？”

Dean笑了一下，“爱上了Cas，你的意思是。”

“没错，你爱上了Cas，”Sam坚定的说。“别冲我摆出这幅‘我从来都没这么想过’的样子。我们都知道这是不现实的，就算是Colt也斩不断你们两个之间的关系。我只是很高兴你最终迈出了这一步。”

Sam深深地吸了一口气，用鼻子缓缓呼出。Dean正拽着他衬衫袖子上的一个小线头。

“对不起，”Sam冷静了一下继续说，“我知道你现在很难受。就这样吧，你就努力适应这样的生活行不行？拜托你在恢复记忆之前对他好一点。”

“万一我恢复不了呢？”

“你每次都恢复了的，”Sam劝说他。

“但是万一这一次没有呢？”Dean加重了语气，Sam敷衍的耸了耸肩。

“我不知道，最差的情况就是你们两个离婚，或者是你会发现自己当初为什么会爱上他。”

Dean无奈的笑了一声，一只手搓了搓自己的脸，对自己的无名指很是不爽。

“我真的开了一家B&B？”他小声说道。

Sam无奈地摇了摇头，拍了拍Dean的肩膀。

 

Cas直到所有顾客都退房结账之后才再次出现，他说他要去收拾床单然后洗衣服。

“需要帮忙吗？”Sam问道，用手肘戳了戳Dean的肋骨。他们两个现在正坐在沙发上看一个关于牛蛙的纪录片，因为很明显就算Sam已经四十多岁了他还是个大书呆子。Dean绝对不会承认他觉得这样挺好的。

“哦，你需要帮忙吗？”他鹦鹉一样重复道。

Cas本打算摇头来着，接着他改变了自己的主意。

“谢谢了，”他说道，“两个人一起拿东西会方便很多。”

Sam瞪大眼睛警告Dean跟上去，于是Dean把自己从沙发上剥下来（不爽，沙发很舒服，而且他竟然有一个皮沙发，太棒了），跟上了正穿过厨房往楼下走的Cas，走进了房子的大堂。

这里跟Dean想象的完全不一样，不是封闭闷热或者摆着几件没人在意的堆着灰尘的小饰品，这里很特别，头顶上是线条硬朗的刀劈斧砍的木质横梁，地上铺着宽木地板，入口处有一个圆形的木桌子。桌子上铺满了健康杂志，打猎指导，老式汽车杂志，还有一些书。他慢下来仔细看了看这些可供选读物。Cas则在一旁耐心的看着他。

在本应该放着擦鞋垫的门口，Dean看到了一个熟悉的图案。他朝Cas挑了挑眉。

“恶魔陷阱？”他问道。

“通常都是刻在木板上的，”Cas说道，“这是一个内行的玩笑，但是它确实派上过用场。你可以通过移动这个毯子来释放恶魔，这样就不会弄坏地板了。”

“哈，”Dean说道，“话说，这地方叫什么名字？”

“加州旅馆，”Cas回答道。他温柔的声音让Dean觉得有些愧疚。

“哇哦，这真是个……”Dean想找出一个合适的词但却词穷了。“特别的名字，”他最后说到。

“就是这个创意，”Cas跟他说着，指了指左边的第一个门。“今天只用打扫一号房和二号房”

Cas用一把老式的金属钥匙打开了门，而不是那种没意义的塑料卡（假设它们还存在的话），向里推开了门。Dean想象着自己会看见一个用花装点着的房间，破旧的床板上方挂着一副便宜的油画。而他看见的却是怀旧，就好像他和Sam曾经一起住过很多年的汽车旅馆一样，除了这里高档一些。

床上方的灯具是巨大的白色的样式，就好像炸开的手榴弹，明亮而引人注目。床头板是由四块木板平行的粘合在一起制成的，墙面被漆成深蓝色。床对面的墙上从头到尾贴满了全国各地的驾驶执照。Dean发现了有三个是他用在Impala上的。Cas开始把床上的的床单、枕套、毯子团成一个球放在门口，然后开始收拾毛巾。

“Kevin等一下会来做打扫，”他说道，“不过我现在就想去洗东西。”

“Kevin？”Dean充满希望的说，但是Cas摇了摇头。

“这只是个巧合，”他说。

二号房差不多，但是是黑白色调的，床后面的墙上挂着一幅几乎占据了整面墙的Impala的壁画。

“这间屋子是你设计的，”Cas解释道，示意了一下那两盏用来夜间照明的黄色小灯，这是屋子里唯一鲜艳一点的颜色了。“我一开始没想到竟然会很相衬，”他说道。

Dean不想承认自己是有点得意的。毕竟，这是他的杰作，严格意义上来说。

“我用了多长时间？”他问道。

“几个月，”Cas说道。他的声音里带着宠溺，“大多数工作都是我们自己做的。我们不得不拆除很多墙纸。”

“还好Sam很高，”Dean说道。

“他的身高确实是一项优势，”Cas同意到，他边说边把床上的被子拉开，而Dean正在研究凸窗下的窗台，是铬合金的。

“这是……保险杠吗？”他说着手从上面拂过。

Cas笑了起来，站在他身旁，“这可花了不少功夫。”

“真不赖，”Dean喃喃道，“我们真是不错的装修工。”

“我们还作为特色上了报纸呢，”Cas说道。

“啊，让我来拿吧，”Dean说道，Cas干活的时候他就那么站在这里让他觉得自己挺混蛋的。他指了指床上的东西。

“你来拿走廊里的好吗？”Cas说着抱起了那堆东西。“然后关上你身后的门，它就会插上了。”

Dean照做了，然后跟着Cas穿过正厅回到厨房。经过食品储存室之后最里面有一台洗衣机。Cas打开机器，先把床单丢了进去。

“这些东西要分四次洗，”Cas边解释边把一个橙色的洗涤片放在托盘里，把托盘推进去，按下闪着蓝光的按钮。“这就是我一大早就开始洗的原因。”

“你可以不洗毯子，”Dean建议到，但是Cas只给了他一个知悉的表情。

“你会对人们用它们做了什么感到很震惊的。”他用很经典的‘严肃的Cas’的语气说道。

“哦，”Dean说道，他当然在旅馆的床上度过过很多美好时光，但是他决定把这些信息保密。他直觉上Cas应该是一个容易吃醋的人。洗衣机开始旋转并朝着床单喷水。

“Sam要留下吃午饭吗？”Cas问道。

“我问问他，”Dean说着朝着楼梯间大叫，“嘿，Sammy。你要留下吃午饭吗？”

Sam重重的脚步声在楼梯上响起。他看了Dean一眼，Dean很确定那眼神的意思是在屋子里大喊大叫实在是太无礼了。Dean睁大双眼挑衅的瞪了回去，等着他的回答。

“当然了，”Sam回答道，斜着眼睛看了一下正满意的点头的Cas。“几个小时之后孩子们才坐公车回家。”  
+  
Cas做了一些三明治。他们坐在门廊里吃着，时不时要赶走苍蝇和从花园飞过来的好奇的蜜蜂。Dean即使到了现在看见蜜蜂还是不自主会想到Cas，那个时候吸收了Sam关于牢笼以及Lucifer的记忆的他是多么多破碎、多么脆弱。他挠了挠后脑勺，把注意力集中在周围的环境上。

Cas的眼睛正看着天空，天很青，只有几片云漂浮在远处的树顶。Cas脸上的冷硬消失不见了，连着他嘴角和眼睛边上由于痛苦而冷硬的线条也不见了：Sam的痛苦，Dean的痛苦，他自己由于对天堂的行为而造成的痛苦。Cas看起来很平和，他看起来已经不在意了——关于他自己，关于人性，甚至关于上帝。

这么悠闲的吃饭是一件很陌生的事，看着Sam伸展着身子，慢慢地咀嚼，而不是因为快到退房时间了而把前一天晚上的外卖匆忙的塞进嘴里，或者是饭店发现了他们的信用卡有问题（一周发生两次）。或者是他们干脆就打算吃一顿霸王餐，因为Dean钱包里最后一张能用的信用卡在13公里外的一家连厕所都不能用的壳牌加油站坏掉了。

一架飞机从他们头顶飞过，Dean清了清嗓子，咬了一口三明治。里面有火腿和瑞士奶酪，黑麦面包夹着生菜和番茄。他允许自己小小的奢侈一下，细细的品味他的食物，而不是狼吞虎咽，他觉得这样很放纵，就好像是星期天的原罪。

“所以，我们偶尔还是会去猎猎魔？”他问道。

“有时会，”Cas回答道。

“我们大多数时候都是提供咨询而不是亲自去，”Sam补充道。“尤其是你，而且现在也没有那么多愤怒的幽灵了，偶尔会有吸血鬼。有时候会有一些更危险的，去年Omaha就有一只塞壬，所以我们去那里度了个假。”

“那是不是棒呆了？”Dean猜测到。

“糟透了，”Sam说着微笑了起来。“那家伙把我扔在地上害得我浑身痛了一个星期。我已经不再习惯这些事情了。”

“废物，”Dean塞着满嘴食物指责道。“我猜开车回来一定很滑稽。”

“我从来都没有那么庆幸过自己已经不干这一行了。”Sam坦诚到。

“你也去了吗？”Dean问道，越过Sam去问Cas，Cas在回答之前先优雅的擦了擦嘴。Dean的脸上沾上了芥末酱而他显然不在意。

“嗯，”Cas说道，“虽然我没有了能量就不是很有用了。”

“你非常有用，”Sam向他保证到。“你只不过是不能飞了。但是，嘿，起码你也不会再被符咒驱逐了。”

“确实如此，”Cas同意到。她抬起头充满怀念的望向天空。Sam用很哥们的方式拍了拍他的肩膀，这使得Dean皱起了眉。看到他们两个如此熟稔的样子让Dean有点不爽，Sam和Cas一直相处的不错，但是Cas永远都是跟Dean更亲近的。Dean并不介意，但是这样子确实有点……奇怪。

“我们很高兴你在我们身边，”Sam用安慰的语气对Cas说道，Dean咬住嘴唇才没让自己说出什么倒胃口的话，比如只要你穿着裤子。

“谢谢你，”Cas说道。

接着他们又陷入了沉寂，把盘子放在栅栏上，享受着阳光的沐浴。他们之前从未这样做过，他们三个一起，就那么在相互陪伴下享受着放松，而他们现在可以。过去总是有人要么在养伤，或者四处躲藏，或者Cas正在尝试适应人类生活，或者他们仅仅就是打发无聊时间等着下一次猎魔到来。

但是现在这样呢？一起坐在摇椅上，不再等待着什么特别事情的发生，因为什么事都不会发生了？这是一个选择。Dean不确定自己到底是怎么想的，他在椅子上晃了晃，皱起了眉。他把手交叉放在肚子上，向后仰着直到他的头舒服地靠在了米色的木质靠背上，他右脚轻轻用力使得椅子晃了起来。他闭上了眼睛，微风抚过她的脸颊，吹起了他的头发。

“天啊，”他说着吸了一口气。清新的空气是他觉得整个人都精神了不少。“Bobby肯定会很喜欢这里。”

“我很确定他会喜欢，”Cas同意到。

“你有他的消息吗？”Dean睁开一只眼睛问道。

“我失去信号了，”Cas回答道——他并没有很悲伤，只是陈述事实，但是Dean觉得自己说话有点不经大脑了。

“但是我妈妈肯定会很喜欢厨房的水槽，”他说道。

Cas的嘴角抽动了一下，“我们买它的时候你就是这么说的。”

“啊，”Dean回答。

“我有个主意，”Sam忽然插话，“我们为什么不看看过去的照片呢，看看我们能不能唤起你的记忆？”

“反正不会有什么坏处，”Dean同意到，接着停顿了一下，“对不对？”

“上次挺有用的，”Sam耸耸肩说。

“你们两个先进去，”Cas说道，“我收拾一下然后去楼上找你们。”

“Dean会帮你收拾盘子的，”Sam说着拍了拍大腿站起来。他把脸上的头发拨到耳后。Dean被太阳晒得太舒服了以至于忘了抗议自己被强迫做家务活了。“我要给Susie打个电话。相册放在哪里了？”

“电视旁边的书架上，”Cas回答道。“我们一会就上去。”

“一会见，”Sam说着走进屋子里。

真狡猾，Dean心里吐槽，但是Sam很明显认为他们两个需要时间独处。并不是说跟Cas在一起会让他觉得不舒服，只不过他……他就是现在很不能接受，他们两个，现在带在他手上他不敢去看的戒指。Cas没有马上站起来，他也没有。他接着用一只脚摇了自己一会，然后用脚蹬地，停住了正在往后摇晃的椅子。

“Cas？”

“怎么了？”

“如果这——如果你感觉我做了什么过分的事的话，你会告诉我的对不对？”

“是的，Dean，”Cas说道。

Dean缓缓点了点头，站了起来。椅子往前晃动了一下，直至恢复平衡。

“所以，十二年过去了，”Dean摇着头说。他收起了盘子，手绕过Cas的身体去拿他放在栅栏上的盘子，Cas低下了头。“最好现在洗碗方面有什么巨大的技术突破。”

“有新型的洗碗海绵，”Cas说道。

“你是打算让我手洗这些餐具？”Dean问道。

“只有三个盘子，一个菜板和一把刀，”Cas指出。

Dean点点头不再抗议，靠在了栅栏上。“对不起，今天早上吓着你了。”他说道，就那么自然地说出来了，他也不知道自己为什么要说这些。

Cas过了一会才回复他，把头偏向右边做思考状，他总是做这个动作。“我试着换位思考（put myself into your shoes）”，他说道，“当然了，不是字面上的意义。”

“当然。”

“我能理解你的反应，我不会怪你的。”

“就只是，我记得的那个时间，你和我——我们不是……”

他没有说完自己的话，但是Cas看着远方的一排排树点了点头。Dean觉得有点惶恐。

“如果反过来的话你也会有一样的反应的，”他快速补充到。他挤出一个微笑来，想要听起来轻松一点，就像一个善意的玩笑。“你能想象如果你在前一天拒接了在你的天使朋友们面前杀了我，然后第二天就发现自己在我身边醒过来吗？”

Dean等着Cas顺从的低下头，也许甚至会因为这个想法笑起来，但是他没有。他难过的渴望的看着Dean，几秒钟都没有眨眼睛。Cas的眼睛非常非常蓝，就像当时他放下刀说“我不能”时一样蓝。Dean想到他们之后面对面坐在地堡的桌子旁，当Dean说出“你为了一个人放弃了整个军队”时Cas温柔的表情。

不是Sam和Dean，不是人类，只是他。Dean明白自己的话里暗示着什么，但是他没想到Cas也明白了。这家伙那时候还是个天使，即使他用着偷来的电池。用人类标准来衡量他的行为是不公平的。他也许也会为Sam做同样的事。

Cas叹了口气，这声音使得Dean想起了Balthazar的话：

那个穿着脏兮兮的风衣爱你爱得死去活来的天使？

但是别人总是会这么调侃他啊：Sam，Bobby，Meg，甚至是Crowley，他们都开过关于他天使男朋友的玩笑。妈的，有时候Dean自己都会拿这些不确定的事情开玩笑，但是他从未越过界，从未说过什么保证。人们也这么调侃了他和Sam很多年啊，因为这些人都是愚蠢的，他们说的话没有任何意义，没有任何意义对他来说会好过很多。

即使是在阳光下，他还是搓了搓自己的鸡皮疙瘩。

“我们——我们该进去了，”他小声说道，不敢直视Cas。他快速的转过身，不小心掉了一个盘子。盘子并没有碎，它只是骨碌到了栅栏边上转着圈停了下来。那声音让人有点不安。

Cas弯下腰捡起了盘子，但是他没有再看向Dean的眼睛。他们默默地洗了盘子，用柠檬味的洗洁精，Cas用一块有条纹的毛巾擦干了盘子把它们摆进橱柜里。然后两人一起上了楼。

Sam把相册都摊在了咖啡桌上。

“上次我和Cas做了这些相册，”他说着动了动那些不同颜色不同尺寸的本子。“我觉得我们可以从早一点的照片开始，看看你的记忆到底停在了哪里，然后从那里开始看。希望能让你想起什么来。”他翻开了一本有着棕色封面的相册，撅起嘴，换了另外一本。

“好吧，”Dean同意到，然后坐在了他旁边的沙发上。Cas搬过来一把椅子坐在了桌子另一边。他又恢复了平静的表情，但是从刚才在外面开始他就一句话没说，也没有看向他。Dean觉得自己应该道歉，但是又不知道该为什么道歉。

他不知道，Cas从未说过他自己的感受。他总是一个古怪的人，各种闯进Dean的私人空间，跟常人不一样的直勾勾的盯着你；然后他还会做一些事，在Dean睡着的时候出现，他从没对Sam做过这种事。但是Cas不是人类，Dean总是把一切都归咎于此，从没让自己多想一想。Cas是个天使，而他父亲的日记里从没提到过一个天使要是为你堕天了你该怎么做——妈蛋，里面就没有关于天使的内容。

能不能有谁来给他个小贴士？可能人们总以为自己在给他启示，通过激怒他而不是坦率的告诉他，所以他得自己弄清楚这件事。但是如果他们直接告诉他了，他会相信吗？如果Bobby让他坐下聊天，Dean估计会直接用一瓶酒解决掉他的矛盾。要是Sammy的话他估计会大骂一顿。Balthazar和Gabriel就是两个混蛋天使——他们懂什么？——而Meg是个恶魔，他也不会相信她的。

如果是Cas说些什么的话……Dean都不敢想自己会作何反应。如果他没有今天早上起来，感觉到Cas的手臂圈着他，他可能不会相信Cas会这样，即使现在也不敢相信。

“Dean？”Sam正在跟他说话。Dean眨了眨眼睛低头看向Sam的手，他正指着一张照片，照片上Dean正对着镜头竖中指。

“很好，”他称赞到。Cas稍微往前倾，倒着看了看这张照片。

“你还记得这个吗？”Sam问道。

这是Sam把Dean从困魔圈里放出来的第一天，很满意他的灵魂不再是腐朽的了。Cas正在什么地方睡觉，恢复体力。第一周里他基本一直在睡觉，而Dean则感觉自己像被妈妈照顾的醉汉一样，但是Sam还不让他自己一个人在卧室里生闷气。他把Dean拽到大厅里吃早餐，而且还不给他吃培根，所以Dean对他竖了中指。Sam高兴的拿手机给他拍了张照片，而且拍完之后还沾沾自喜了很久。

“嗯，”Dean平静的说，“这大概是两星期之前。”

“好吧，”Sam说着翻到了下一页。Dean在沙发上靠着Cas的肩膀睡着了。在这张照片里，Cas看起来很幸福。他能感觉到Cas的眼睛看着他，但是他没有抬头。

“不，”Dean说，“我对这个没印象。”

Sam又往前翻了几页，指着一张Dean和Cas坐在沙发上打游戏的照片。他们的是背对着相机的，但是Cas转过头看着Dean，而Dean则看着前方。Cas的脸倒映在电视屏幕上。这张照片的质量不怎么样，有点模糊，但是还是能看出，Cas脸上的表情是爱慕。

“呃……这个有印象，”Dean 看着Sam说。“我的意思是说，我不记得你拍了照片，但是这场景有点熟悉。”

“嗯，”Sam翻了翻其它相册，挑出了他旁边的那个。他翻了几页，给Dean看了一张他们一起过节的照片。是他和Cas在地堡里的照片，在一棵矮矮的圣诞树旁边。Dean皱着眉带着一个驯鹿的角，Cas则带着一个圣诞帽，大腿上放着一个包装好的礼物。Dean的嘴半张着，他正看着镜头，但是Cas正看着他。他的表情和上一张照片里一样：真挚，甜蜜，就好像他看着的是他——

Dean咽了下口水。

“没印象，”他说道。

 

Sam给他看的每张照片里都是这样的，Cas的脸上都是一样的表情，就那么直接的展示出来，所有人都能看得出来。他一直都无视了这一点，但是现在他知道了，他不能再无视下去了，他甚至已经没有心思再去看照片里的其他东西。他开始一张张翻阅照片，穿越着这些年的生活。

他们离开了地堡，开车来到Vermont。开始有了更多Dean睡在Cas肩膀上的照片，只不过Cas的手的位置渐渐变了：一开始，他小心翼翼的揽着Dean的肩膀防止他掉下去。后来，Dean蜷在他身体里，Cas的另一只手和Dean的手一起放在他的大腿上。他们的手指交缠在一起。在一张Dean躺在Cas大腿上睡觉的照片里，Cas正梳理着他的头发。

“伙计，你什么时候自拍上瘾了？”Dean问道Cas，这样他才能把自己从脸颊红到脖子，以及胃部刺痛的状态中解救出来。Cas只是耸了耸肩。

他们总是相互触摸的，在Vermont拍的每一张照片里面，Cas总是站在他的身边，就好像他们两个是连体婴一样。Dean和他一起坐在公园的长椅上，在饭店里，在Impala的引擎盖上。他从来都不会微笑，但是他渐渐地进入了Cas的私人空间。一开始，就是一只手抓着他的袖子，一条胳膊环着他的脖子，手指抓着Cas颈后的头发。在一条河边，他抓着Cas的手把他往水里推。在一张Dean觉得Sam绝对没想让他看到的照片里面，估计他也不知道Sam拍了这张照片，Cas双手捧着Dean的脸，两个人的额头抵在一起。他们都闭着眼睛。

接着照片里出现了变化，有一些照片里出现了一个黑色短发的漂亮女人。Dean第一眼就觉得很喜欢她，他认出这应该是Sam的妻子年轻一点时候的照片。

“她真漂亮，兄弟，”Dean诚恳的说。

“是的，”Sam同意到，“她确实如此。”

他和Cas的下一张照片是在一个粉白色房子的前面，房子有一个屋顶窗和一个门廊。Cas举着一个写着“出售”的牌子。接下来是一些装修的照片：难看的墙纸（上面是印花图案的，他是正确的），过时的浴室，天花板上还能看见水渍，黑暗狭窄的卧室，估计Ghostfacers会很喜欢。Cas时不时会身上有油漆，在他脸上，在他头发上，或者是整件衣服都是，但是他看起来很开心。

房子一间间的从白色变成了红色，客房出现了。有一张照片专门照了厨房的水槽。接着，终于，当装修差不多结束了的时候，这件事发生了：在相册右边这页的右下角，Dean的脸上带着笑容。他的鼻子上沾上了黑色的油漆，对着镜头外的某个人笑着。而这某个人使得Dean整个人都很开心就好像他——

没错，shit，就好像他坠入爱河了。

所以当Sam递给他下一个相册的时候他一点也不惊讶，他穿着西装，Sam穿着西装。他们坐在椅子上，夸张的对着相机比着大拇指。Sam紧了紧Dean的领带，而Dean揉乱了Sam的头发。Charlie穿着一身翠绿色的裙子（很合适）和Dorothy站在一起。Jody和Sam的妻子正在一棵树下聊天。而Cas，正站在车库门口等待着，因为Dean开玩笑说他的Baby也应该参加仪式（而Cas就当真了而且坚持要这么做）。

Dean屏住呼吸翻到下一页，看着Cas握着他的手，举在了两个人的胸口之间。他咬着嘴唇看着他们两个宣誓时笑着的样子，这次是Dean捧着Cas的脸，重重的亲吻他，胜利似的举起拳头。在背景里，Baby也闪着灯表示支持，后窗上装饰着一个牌子上面写着“他们终于结婚了”，是Sam的潦草字迹。

Dean的喉咙有点发紧，当他合上相册的时候眼睛也有点刺痛，但是他没有把相册还给Sam，就放在了自己的腿上。

他从未认真思考过结婚。Lisa可能提出过一两次，想要知道Dean对未来的打算。他们大略的讨论过这个话题，同意一年之后再讨论这个话题，但是Dean从未真正展望过这件事。不是因为他没有责任心或者无法安定下来，而是他怕这会对Lisa不利：这就是他的人生，他真正的生活，一切都会找上他来，伤害他爱的人。

Cas还是从桌子的另一面安静的耐心的望着他，眼睛里带着担忧，就像原来那样，眯起眼睛，皱着眉头，他张了张嘴。Dean低下了头，重重的掐了掐他的鼻梁。

“你还好吗？”Sam问道。

“嗯，”Dean撒了个谎。他揉了揉后脖颈，强迫自己微笑。

Sam充满希望的看着他，“想起什么来了吗？”

Dean摇了摇头“没有。”

Sam叹了口气把相册拿了回来，把它和其余的一起放在了桌子上。Cas轻轻地吐了口气。

“听着，”Sam说着看了看表，“我也不想这样，但是如果孩子们到家了而我还没回去——”

“你走吧，”Dean快速的说。“我和Cas没事的。”

“你可以给我打电话，”Sam说道，“什么时候都可以，我一个小时之内就能赶到。”

“谢谢你特意过来。”

“通知我下周末的安排。”

“好的。”

他们站起身来，Sam在Dean抗议之前给了他一个拥抱。Sam总是给人这种典型的熊抱，有时候能把人憋死，但是Dean紧紧地回抱了他。

“回见，Cas，”Sam伸出了一只手，他们握了握手。

“谢谢你，Sam，”Cas说道。

Sam走下楼梯，从后门离开。Dean听到了发动机启动的声音，Sam在砂石和轮胎的摩擦声中开上了车道——他应该买一辆旅行车。这声音使得Dean意识到他又要和Cas独处了，接下来的差不多72小时里，这间大房子里就只有他们两个人。Dean觉得有点不平衡，有点困惑。他看着Sam的车从车道开上公路，渐渐消失在视野里。他因为突如其来的凉意搓了搓胳膊。

 

“我要去给洗衣机换衣服了，”Cas说道。

这是一个开始，Dean向Sam保证了他会努力表现的好一点。他伸手做了一个你先请的动作，跟着Cas一起进了屋。他愿意跟Cas一起去洗衣间的行为使得Cas脸上出现了满怀希望的表情，他轻轻上扬的嘴角显得非常的温柔。他把一锅床单放进烘干机，把毯子放进洗衣机里，大概有一肘深。

“把洗涤片递给我。”他指示到，Cas可以自己够到罐子，但是Dean还是抓起了它，拧开盖子，把橙色的东西倒在了Cas的手掌上。“还有柔顺剂。”

当他递过瓶子的时候，Cas的手指擦过了他的。

“谢谢，”Cas长久地看着他的眼睛说。他笑了起来，Cas即使没有了魔力，他的眼神还是那么热烈，给Dean的感觉就是Cas觉得自己可以就这么盯着Dean把他的记忆全都盯回去，只要他盯得时间够长。他们的手指还通过瓶子接触着，Dean的脑海里出现了很多不该有的想法，他想知道这双手到底以多少种方式触摸过他。他抽回了自己的手，看着Cas赶紧抓紧了瓶子。

他皱着眉头拧开了盖子，倒出适量的柔顺剂，熟练地一抖腕把它倒进洗衣机里。他把瓶子放到一边。

“这是什么意思？”Cas问道。

“我可没有接受这些同性恋什么的鬼话，”Dean说道。他说出口的话比他想的更刻薄一点，但是如果Cas能不碰他了，那很好。他们两个在这个世界里应该在一起并不重要。这不是Dean的生活，Dean不是Castiel的任务，不管他到底是怎么想的。他希望Cas能看着他，给他一个合理的反驳——在这个情景下，他必须接受。但是他没想到Cas拽着他的领子，把他按在了墙上。他的声音很愤怒。

“我也没要求你几年就失去一次记忆，但是我还是要解决这个问题。”

Dean用两只手才推开他。很奇怪Cas现在还是有这么大的力气。他喘着粗气怒视着他，等着Castiel揍他一顿，但是他没有。Cas眼里的怒气转变成了一种颓败，他用双手搓了搓脸，没有再靠近一步。

这是一个很普通的动作，他自己也会这么做，但是Cas这样做了使他再一次想起他只是个人类了，他想起了那个冰冷的事实，Castiel放弃了他拥有的一切来拯救Dean。而Dean现在，却因为一些根本就不是他的错的事情，说出这些伤人的话，这件事情甚至都不是什么大事。他们怎么就不能手碰在一起了。Dean真的就那么没有安全感到和Cas的手放在一起都不行？Cas又不是要解开他的裤子拉链或者抓住他的dick，或者类似的事情。

Dean吞咽了一下，但是并没有道歉，靠着墙没有动。背抵着墙不怎么舒服，但是他没有动，他害怕动一下就会把Cas激回到愤怒的天使模式。毕竟，他成为人类也不过几年。

“我必须得去准备明天早上的食物了，”Cas头也不抬的说。他走出房间，没有关门。Dean听到他在食品储藏室挪东西的声音，还有橱柜的轻响声。

他在洗衣间一直呆到了电话铃响起来，他听到Cas声音疲惫的接起了电话，“欢迎致电加州旅馆，我是Castiel，请问有什么可以帮您的吗？”

Dean关上了灯，从走廊探出头看着Cas。他正在撕保鲜膜盖住一个烘焙盘，然后拿到冰箱里放在了下层。Cas回答了一些无聊的问题，比如最小的入住年龄（五岁以上），B&B离可以去散步的湖远不远（远）。他挂了电话，倾身在水槽前洗了洗手。

“我想出去走走，”Dean过了一会说道。他并没用在征求意见，但他还是停顿了一下，希望Cas能把他暗示的邀请当做一个和解的信号。但他并没有回应，Dean看着他的肩膀上下起伏着，他也说不出来他是生气还是沮丧，或是两者都有。也许两者都有。Dean挠了挠后脑勺，吸了口气，走向门边。

Cas吐出一口气说，“我和你一起去。”

他们在果园里散着步。现在还没有水果，时节还早。Dean的手插在上衣口袋里，他的手指摸到了一管口香糖，一张滑溜溜的纸（可能是收据），一条松了的线头。他把眼镜往上推了推，看着三只加拿大黑雁从他们头顶飞过。Cas也抬起头看着它们。

他做的一切——他快速抬头的动作，他耸肩的样子，他脸上的表情，甚至是他不小心绊到稳住自己的样子——都是个人类。这让Dean的心被重重揪了一下。

“是不是太早了？”过了一会Cas问道。

“啊，你说那些照片？”Dean回答到。Cas用他习惯的方式缓缓点了点头。“起码我明白了这些年都发生了什么。”

“上一次，我们等了一段时间。Sam觉得这可能会吓到你了，甚至会抑制你恢复记忆。我很意外这次他这么建议了。”

“别对我隐瞒什么，”Dean说道。

“我不会的，”Cas向他保证到。他看了Dean的眼睛一眼，很快就避开了。

他们在草丛里走了一会，看见了Dean之前从窗前望见的稻草人。他看了一眼它麻袋做的脸和画上去的眼睛。

“这附近不会每年丢一个人是吧？”他问道。

“啊，”Cas带着知悉的笑容说道，“我想起了那件事。”

“你那时候还没到人间来。”

Cas摆出一副很狡猾的表情，慢下了脚步。他跪下拔起一根蒲公英。

“我有时候会观察你，”他说着折断花茎。Dean站在他身边看着他头上的花冠，看着他头发在风中飘动。

“在我进地狱之前？”

Cas严肃的点了点头。他把蒲公英收进手里，站起身又开始散步。一片片的检查着锥形的黄色花瓣。Dean看着他。

“真遗憾他们只被当成种子，”Cas说着把蒲公英举到Dean面前。“它多漂亮。”

“那为什么在你把我从地狱拉出来之前我从没见过你？”Dean问道。

“那时候我们收到的指示是不要介入，”Cas回答道。

“就像天使最高指导原则吗？那你怎么又改主意了？”他问道。

“因为你有问题，”Cas看着地面回答到。“我知道你不会停止寻找答案，就像你知道了我的名字之后却不肯停止找我。所以我认为这……有必要。”

Dean笑了起来，因为他知道这意味着Cas为他打破了规矩，从一开始就是这样。“我还是不敢相信你就为了跟我打个招呼弄碎了加油站的所有窗户。”他轻声地说。

“那时候我来地球已经有一段时间了，”Cas说道，把花丢在地上，他迈过了那朵花。“但是我从出生以来都是在用自己的声音说话。”

“哈，那你可以跟你的高音演唱事业说拜拜了。”Dean建议到。

“真遗憾你的耳朵接受不了天使的声音，”Cas说着，“我的声音很好听。”

Dean一下子就有了想要听听Cas的真实的声音的想法。他想起了那个让他鼓膜差点穿孔的刺耳的声音，瑟缩了一下。

“谁知道呢，说不定我会是天堂的座上宾，”他漫不经心地说，“到那时候你再唱歌给我听。”

但是他不能了，因为Cas不再拥有那个声音了。

那种负罪感又回来了。当想到Cas的时候，Dean觉得自己很自私：每次Dean或者Sam需要帮忙或者指导的时候都会呼叫他，但是他从没考虑过Cas，从来没想过Cas过得好不好。直到在炼狱的时候，Dean发现自己不愿意丢下Cas，在那个邪恶的地方在众多怪物中杀出一道血路，直到他把Cas安全的拥进自己怀里。

他当时太过担心Cas的安全了，以至于都没空去思考那意味着什么，在那个时候，他愿意在炼狱里待上一年来保证Cas是自由的，他愿意和一个怪物合作来保证他们能逃出去。他一下子想起了Benny，Dean想知道他是不是还活在那个灰暗的世界里。

一阵风把他带回了现实。Dean双手环在胸前吸了吸鼻子。Cas抬起头面向太阳，闭上了眼睛。Dean不知道Cas是不是在祈祷。他的睫毛又密又长，阳光洒在他的脸上，照亮了他的脸庞。他是那么闪耀，那么美丽，那么出尘。

这景象唤起了Dean内心的什么东西，他的手渴望着，就像他在Ihado看见Cas抱着一个孩子的时候一样渴望着，那时候他们分别了几个星期才再见到对方。他的手指重重抠进掌心里，但是没有伸向Cas。

“我不应该对你动手的，”过了一会Cas说道。

Dean摇了摇头，“别在意这件事，”他说道。

“对不起。”

“没关系的，Cas，”Dean说道。他示意了一下房子的方向。“走吧，我们回去吧。”

事实上，他们家门外住了四只猫，只有在它们饿了或者需要关注的时候才会进屋子里来。

“它们是不被允许上楼的，”在Dean前瞻性的摸索出一盒纸巾的时候Cas向他解释道，“而且你吃了过敏药。”

他把一个碗放在了纱门的外面，然后把自己关在了外面。这感觉有点像透过一个忏悔室的窗户在看Cas，他的脸被小小的格子分成了一块块的。Dean看见一只瘦长的长着长长的尾巴的灰色的猫靠了过来，然后低下头开始吃东西。Cas  
蹲在了她身边，一只手放在她背上摸了两下。

“这是Kansas，”他说着站了起来，这时猫猫有点生气的竖起了毛。

她又吃了几口食物，然后在Cas脚边蹭了蹭，接着蹦蹦跳跳的跳到甲板上快速冲进了草坪。

“她是最友善的了，”Cas解释道，“其他猫要在我进屋之后才会过来。”

Dean帮Cas打开了门，感觉到他的肩膀从自己身上蹭过，但是一阵不安袭上Dean心头。他想起了Sam告诉他的那个星期二，Sam的那一天几乎过了一年。那感觉很真实，Sam说过。对Sam来说，那就是真实发生的。他看着Dean以一百种不同的方式死去。尽管他用尽了方法去打破这个循环，他还是一直陷在这个隐藏身份的天使的魔法中，什么也做不了，只能一次次的承受着失去Dean的痛苦。

那就是Gabriel的目的，让Sam承受失去哥哥的痛苦，让他熟悉那种痛苦。但是这个地方……呃，他在这个地方并没有感觉很痛苦。Sammy很幸福，Cas没有在继续逃亡。他们经济稳定，恶魔们也没有排着队来砸场子，这个世界对他没有  
任何不好的地方。他没办法预言自己会被困在这里多久，如果他不能查清他为什么会在这里的话。

他们又洗了两轮衣服，然后把毯子挂在了院子里一根紧绷的绳子上晾干。Cas说他要去看看周中有没有新的预订，一般在这个时候都是很少的，他是这么说的，但是偶尔还是会有的。楼下的厨房里有一个家庭办公室，一个下拉式的触屏，Cas轻松地检查着他的信息。

“没有，”他宣布道，接着把剩下一周的房间都标记成已入住。“我们不需要给自己压力。”他解释道。

几个小时之后，Cas在做晚饭，Dean则走上楼在客厅里晃荡着。Sam放在咖啡桌上的相册还在那里堆成一堆。Dean能听到Cas在楼下走动着，很满意他一时半会之内应该不会上楼，他打开了灯。

他从装修的照片往前翻了几页，想起了Cas说过的他们上过杂志。他抿着嘴在书架前看了看，注意到了几本杂志就放在相册的旁边。很明显，封面上夸大的写着“一家特别的B&B”。当他翻开杂志之后，捂住了自己的嘴，他看到了一篇两页的关于Impala主题房间的专门报导。在第三页有一张他和Cas的照片，两个人靠在Baby的保险杠上。第二篇文章则是对他们两个的采访，“旅店老板中的新生力量”。

“我们是心血来潮才买下的这里，”Dean看了看自己的部分，Cas补充道，“这是Dean的创意。”

Dean笑了笑把杂志放了回去，然后出于好奇有拿起了另外一本相册。里面的照片和Sam和Cas拍的不同，都是蓝绿色调的，可能是用不同的相机拍的。

一开始的几张照片是标准的旅游照：大海，一张他踩在波浪里的近照，一排老式的房子，一匹马和马车。有一张是Dean怒视着代客停车的罚单。接下来几张照片是Cas的单人照：坐在海边的长椅上吃冰淇淋，坐在旅店的床上系鞋带，试吃通过他脸上的表情能看出很好吃的食物(下一张照片是那家店的袋子)，穿着花里胡哨的沙滩裤带着墨镜躺着沙滩的毛巾上。

有一张照片是他们两个在一个红白条纹的小屋里。Dean拿胳膊举着相机，靠在Cas身上。他褐色的头发被海风吹的乱糟糟的，脸上带着得意的笑容。另一张里，Cas在一个建在码头上方的白色过山车摆出向下的拇指，但是他自己则对着旋转木马竖起了大拇指，手里还拿着一盒街边的炸薯条。他在一大群海鸥的注视下慢慢吃着。

后面的几张照片看起来是在旅馆里拍的，他们两个躺在白色的床单上慵懒的亲吻。他搓了搓又开始发烫的脸，但是他没有马上就翻过这一页。他从来没有跟任何人承认过，但是从leviathan时期开始他就想过亲吻Cas，从他发现了他还活在Colorado。他想过很多次了。

看见他和Daphne在一起，知道Cas和别人结婚了……这让他很不安。Dean觉得自己被狠狠揍了一拳，但是在那个时候，他不知道为什么。所有关于他和Cas的玩笑话直到那一刻，都只是玩笑。他从没有认真考虑过他们两个在一起。这想法太滑稽了，但是他解释不了当Cas不认识他了的时候他感觉到的心痛，他在看见Cas和别人结婚了之后的即时反应是不对的。

在开车回Indiana的过程中，他一直用余光不可置信的盯着Cas。他从来没有对一个人这么生气过，从来没有这么想打人，从来没有这么想过吻一个人——残酷自私的感情让他觉得很难受——他尝试着在这些复杂、难以言明的情绪下跟Cas交流。

有那么一瞬间，Cas到底是什么不重要了，只要他在这里，他还活着，离他只有一臂之遥，但是Dean绝对不会真的做出这种事。

在他把Cas丢在医院之后的很长一段时间他都在想着他，Cas那时候因为Sam对地狱的记忆处于半疯状态；在Dean发现蹲在炼狱的河边的他之后；在他出现在Dean身后，映在浴室的镜子里的那一刻，Dean甚至忘记了怎么呼吸。

他幻想过一千种亲吻Cas的方式，但是他从没想过自己真的会这么做。

他们两个在一起很般配，很舒服，很幸福。好像有磁场指引着Dean翻到了下一页，他的脸因为看到Cas轻咬他脖子的照片而变得更红了，他快速的翻到了相册的最后一页，掌心在胯部蹭了蹭。

最后一张照片是Dean睡觉时拍的，毫无疑问是Cas的杰作。Dean的头枕在一个枕头上，面对着相机。他的下巴和上唇有浅浅的胡茬。Dean盯着自己的脸看了好久，就好像等着那双眼睛忽然全黑的张开，嘴角邪恶的上扬，小声说道，“抓到你了！”

但它还是张普通照片。

他把相册放在了沙发的另一边，咬着下唇。这只是一个恶作剧。他不可能真的和Cas结婚了。这种事情——这种事情不会发生的，不会发生在他身上。他正在地堡里休养着，现在的情境一定是哪个混蛋在他的脑海里玩的游戏。Dean只要适应下，容忍下，直到他搞清楚怎么找出这个混蛋。

 

他和Cas一晚上都在晃来晃去，直到Dean开始频繁的眨眼睛，Cas也不断的挠头皮。他张大着嘴像只猫一样打了个哈欠，懒懒的吸了一口气。Dean用拳头揉了揉眼睛。他们两个轮流去浴室洗了澡（把额头靠在冰冷的瓷砖墙面上，加大水压，重复），最后在床的两边重新会面。

Dean看了看床，又看了看Cas。

“我去睡沙发，”Cas拿起自己那一侧的枕头主动说道。

Dean应该制止他的。这是一张king-size的床。两个人睡觉绰绰有余。让Cas在自己家去睡沙发感觉不太好，但是他听到Cas的提议还是松了口气。

“谢谢，”Dean说道，“我很感谢这一点。”

Cas抿着嘴唇朝他笑了笑，关上了卧室和客厅之间的门。他打开了电视，光线投射在地板上。Dean躺在自己那边，枕头枕在头下，看着外面的光线。电视的声音肯定近乎是静音了，他几乎听不见一点声音，如果再靠近一点听的话有点像没有意义的摇篮曲。对Cas来说，过去的天使电台也是这样的吗？持续不断的难以辨别的嗡鸣声？这样跟自己的同伴们生活了近百万年，却突然不再拥有这一切是什么感觉呢？

在现实世界里，Cas现在还不完全是个人类。如果Dean能回去的话，他说不定会劝说Cas做个人类是不值得的，即使天使们不能拿回他所有的荣光，也许他们能收集回一部分。他值得比现在更好的生活。

Dean过了很久才闭上眼睛。他躺着，清醒着，听着外面的声音，打了个哈欠，翻了个身。他的思绪还是平静不下来，这里很安静，晚上外面的声音很陌生：树枝摇曳摩擦的声音，一只孤独的猫头鹰嗥叫着，零星的开过的汽车的声音。从门缝下，能看见电视机的光还继续舞动着，Dean听着听着，时间一点点的过去，直到他再也听不见那些声音。他开始做梦了。


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Dean正站在一条路上。

这条路曲折阴暗，你能想象到它被浓雾弥漫的样子，也能想象到两侧不祥的深林。这里没有灯，也没有能让他在黑暗中辨认出的建筑。路上没有标志，没有指向公路的箭头。他认不出这个地方来，也不能根据树种判断他在美国的哪个区域。 

路上没有风，一点声音也没有，只有他脚下坚硬却平坦的路。他在走路，但是他不知道自己要去向哪里。他只知道两件事:现在是晚上，他是一个人。他的口袋是空的——没有电话，没有钱包，没有假身份证——所以他也没办法给谁打电话或者叫个车来。他只能尝试搭个便车，但是他也没听到附近有汽车经过的声音。

唯一的光线来自于头顶的新月，还被云彩遮住了一部分。他停下脚步在原地转了个圈他的靴子在路面上弄出了刮擦声。

“有人吗？”他对着黑暗大叫 但是没有人回答他。

他看了看自己身后和面前，但是他也不确定自己是从哪个方向来的，或者他该往哪里走。这条路静的不正常，就好像他走在真空里。没有手电，树林太深太茂密没办法去探索。在这种浓雾中，他很容易迷路。

他继续往前走，因为他也不知道要不然还能做什么。他的脚步声是唯一的动静，回声经过路和树林的反射，在他前前后后响起。这听起来就好像他同时在走近和远离他自己。这种感觉使得他后背的汗毛都竖起来了，他的心跳加快，因此他加快了自己的脚步。

他想要找到一个电话，这样他就可以打给Sam，直到他在哪里，他是怎么来的。他在黑暗中走了几英里，但是没有一辆车从他身边经过。他没有看见过任何屋子。不论他走了多远，他都没觉得疲惫，没有出汗。但是他觉得太阳最终一定会升起来的，所以他决定继续往前走，虽然没有任何收获。

当他停下来的时候，周围的一切看起来是一样的，就好像他根本就从原地未动一样。他脚步的回声不见了，他陷入了一片寂静之中。

又过了几个小时，他走出了几英里之后，地平线上升起了淡红色的光辉。他加快了脚步，系上了外套，开始向着阳光走。当他眼前的天亮起来的时候，雾气也跟着上升。

“Dean？”他听见Cas在叫他，他四周看了看，但是Cas并不在视野之中。

“Cas？”Dean大叫作为回应，但是Cas还是没有出现，只是又叫了一次Dean的名字，声音小了一点，就好像他在往远走。Dean一次又一次叫起他的名字，直到Cas的声音变得非常小，直到Dean再也听不见。

但是太阳一直没有升起，天空被烧成了深红色，眼前的路没有尽头。

所以Dean只能继续往前走。

 

当他独自一人在床上醒来时，他快速的弹起来，希望自己又回到了地堡，昨天的一切都只是个疯狂的梦境。他有可能一直都在睡觉——虽然它通过了各种关于梦境的测试，不过那又怎么样呢？——但是眼前的屋子是模糊的。就算没有戴眼镜，他还是能辨认出窗外果园的轮廓。他的手机上写着现在是星期二的8点02分，希望的泡影破碎了，让他的胃纠结的痛了起来。

最起码他没有被困在时间循环里。他庆幸了一下自己还没有那么倒霉，然后起身去洗澡。冲在他背上的水压很大，有点痛，当他用毛巾把镜子上的雾气擦掉的时候，他看见自己的胸口有一些斑驳的红色。他用食指缓缓地在纹身上摸了摸，然后刷了牙，决定无视肩膀上那个因为受了热变得更加红的掌印。

当Dean打着哈欠坐在高脚凳上时，Cas早就穿好了衣服在楼下的厨房里忙了起来。

“早上吃什么？”他问道，觉得自己还有点不清醒。

“剩饭，”Cas说着递给他一杯咖啡。他冲他笑了笑，然后开始一页页浏览电子目录。乱七八糟的，看起来有点像露营的装备，他正在看一页关于帐篷的。“我正在热。”

Dean默默地喝着咖啡，很高兴他们两个之间是静默的。有一点点尴尬，但是没有到不能忍受的程度，有点像又回到了地堡里。至少Cas没有盯着他，至少他们两个的衣服都穿的好好的。他看着Cas的手指在屏幕上滑动着，无聊的用舌头戳着脸颊里面的一块硬点（#这个真不知道该怎么叫），又用牙齿咬了咬直到感觉到了疼痛，就这样无聊到烤箱响了。

早餐时间他们还是没有说话，但是Dean自觉地收了Cas的盘子，刷了干净，这使得他收到了一个宠溺的表情，但是他没有回应。他又给自己倒了一杯咖啡坐在了柜台旁，喝着咖啡直到他终于能睁开眼睛而不是只有一条缝了。他喝了三杯咖啡才变回了一个清醒的人类。

 

“你今天要干什么？”当Cas关掉平板，揉了揉肩膀时他问道。这差不多是第一次十分钟里两个人同时都说话了。

“我要进一趟城，”Cas说道。他的手指在身后扣上，像只猫一样伸展了一下身体。Dean想起了当年那个木屋里的另一个放荡的Cas，浑身散发着酒味，他必须要甩掉这个记忆。“我要去几家商店，大概要在半个小时离开，如果你要跟我一起去的话。”

“啊，”Dean曲起手在脖子后挠了挠，“当然。”

他们是开着Cas的货车去的，一辆灰色的带着白色细条纹的双层货车。

“没有给小翅膀顾客的图解？”Dean讥讽到。

Cas故意无视了他，打开车门爬上车。Cas按了一个按钮启动货车，它启动的声音就跟家猫的叫声一样小。

“发动机出问题了，”Dean有点担心的说。

“这是电动的。”Cas解释道。

Dean咽下了他的失落，“真高级，”他说道。

他们一路尴尬的沉默着开往城里。从Dean的余光里可以看到Cas坐在驾驶位的奇妙景象(一只手握着方向盘，另一只胳膊肘撑在门上，手指抚弄着自己的头发)。他并没有开广播。

进了城之后，居民们马上就认出了他们，友好的挥着手打招呼。

“Winchester家的!”一个站在花店外的男人向他们喊道，“下午好！”

“你好，Tom,”Cas回答到，这才让Dean意识到Winchesters指的是自己和Cas，这个认知让他抖了抖。

“你跟了我的姓？”往里面走的时候他小声问道。店里头顶上的铁琴响了起来。这家店闻起来应该是花店，就像雏菊和化肥的味道。Dean的鼻子有点痒，所以他重重的揉了揉。

“我自己没有姓，”Cas手指拂过一簇香蒲说道。“而继续用Jimmy的姓感觉挺奇怪的。”

Dean并没有反驳。占用别人的身体应该是一件很奇怪的事情。即使曾经做过恶魔，他还是在自己的身体里，忍受着这样的生活直到Cas治愈了他，用掉了最后一丝偷来的荣光。Dean能感觉到Cas的荣光在颤抖，清朗的涌向他的内心。他的人类的心脏开始在胸膛里稳稳的跳动，就如同打击乐器在弦乐四重奏表演中一样无用。Cas手掌按在Dean的胸口处，他把头靠在了Dean的肩膀上，两个人呼吸同步，直到Sam带着手铐进来，把Dean带进了恶魔陷阱。

他从没问过Cas一共占据过几个容器，或者是在上帝重塑了他之后他还能不能离开Jimmy的身体。这个容器能不能自己活下来，还是Cas不在了之后，这就只是一个空壳？还有既然他现在是个人类了……

天啊，万一Jimmy还活在里面呢？他最好是已经上了天堂了，过着安全的身后事。在Dean看来，那个男人简直就是个圣人，能让Cas把他当成肉身上。

“我猜这是Sam的主意，”Dean关于姓这件事继续说道。Cas既没承认也没否认，只是按了按铃提醒店主他们在等待服务。

“我们来这里干什么？”Dean小声问道。

“星期天是母亲节，”Cas回答道，“我来订白玫瑰。”

Dean哼了一声，把手指插进皮带圈里。母亲节在他还和父亲一起生活的时候是一个不能提的话题。一般在那个星期天，John都会大醉一场，他们会在汽车旅馆里吃饭，省的会有人问他们问题，然后给他们同情的眼神。

储藏室里走出一个女人。她大概四十岁，黑皮肤，银色的项圈在他的脖子上晃荡着。她的头发很长，扎在脖子边上，她给了Cas一个熟稔的笑容。

“我就知道你会再来光顾的，”她自信地说，在绿色的工作服上擦了擦手。衣服上有白色的字体写着Rose’s。分隔符是一朵花的形状。

“上次订的花很漂亮，”Cas赞美道，“我很高兴你的花店做得很好。”

“他一定是你的另一半了，”她说着看向Dean。“我是Rose.”她毫不避讳的打量着他，Dean朝她扬了扬头。

“我是Dean，很高兴认识你，”他说道。

他的舌头在两片唇中间快速滑动一下，就好像他要诱惑性的舔舔它们，让她想入非非，但是她没有理他，只是露出了笑容。他不打算在公共场合给Cas难堪，即使这只是一个魔咒或者镜中世界或者管它是什么。因为如果这里万一是真的，万一有可能——那些他从未敢奢求过真实拥有的一件事——即使这件事就是Cas穿着牛仔裤和难看的凉鞋。Cas正指着墙边冷藏箱里的玫瑰。

“请给我两打这个，”Cas说着，“Dean周天早上会来拿。”

Rose又看了一眼Dean。

“两打，”他同意到。

他们在一家西南方的咖啡店吃了午餐。他们家在夏季提供室外座椅，但是春寒料峭的日子，坐在一个靠窗的位置才是更好的选择。Dean无精打采的坐在长椅上，一边的肩膀靠在窗台上，心不在焉的翻着菜单。Cas大概是记得这里有什么或者是要和他点一样的，因为他没有打开菜单，只是若有所思的一桌桌观察着他们的周围环境。

“那么，”Dean说道，觉得自己有必要开口。“我们经常来这里吗？”

“你很喜欢他们家的烤干酪辣味玉米片。”Cas告诉他。

Dean考虑了一下不像往常一样点这个，但是他怎么会质疑自己的品味？他点了一大份和一品托百威。

“现在还没到五点呢，”当服务员离开去给他们下单之后Cas说到。

“过一会就五点了，”Dean嘟囔到，在食物上来之前，他喝掉了两杯啤酒。

未来的他对于辣味玉米片的品味是正确的，他吃了太多都有点烧心了，所以他捶了捶自己的胸口，就好像那有用似的。正当他用叉子戳空盘子上最后一块奶酪的时候，Sam给他发了一条“你还好吗？”的短信，所以Dean就打了个“好”回复了他，因为就算是十二年后，发短信还是一件很蛋疼的事。当Cas拿出一张信用卡付账单的时候Dean犹豫了一下。

吃过饭之后，他们步行去了一家奶酪店买了一些产自酒浸干酪，还去了一家卖那些又贵又小包在羊皮纸里的香皂的洗浴精品店。Dean闻到百花香的香水味皱了皱鼻子。

“我来拿Winchester订的东西。”Cas对正在切一个彩色丙三醇长条的人说道。

在开车回家的路上，Dean把那盒香皂一直抱在大腿上。由于他也没有什么更好的事情做，他在里面乱翻了起来。一条条香皂被麻绳捆在一起，上面的字看起来是手写的，标注着一些猎奇的气味比如说“刚剪切过的青草味”还有“尘土味”。

他把一个写着“篝火”味的香皂扔到Cas面前，“你在逗我吗？”他抱怨道。

“细节到位能得到更好的评价，”Cas告诉他。

他们把香皂放在了清洁用品和吸尘器共度休闲时光的柜子里。

“Kevin做清洁的时候会重新收拾这里的，”Cas说到，就好像在提醒自己这些事一样。他关上了柜子拿出一个碗来喂猫。

下午的时间他用来上网浏览咖啡蛋糕的做法，而Dean则给自己的大脑注入了第二波咖啡因，并且无所事事的踢着凳子边缘。

“摩卡口味的？”Cas建议到。

Dean把脸从咖啡上移开，摆出了一副拉长脸抱怨的表情。

“你是对的，”Cas说到，“我能猜到你的反应。那柠檬蓝莓呢？”

Dean摆出痛苦的表情摇摇头。

“焦糖苹果肉桂？”

“真不错，”他小声吐槽着另一个选择，但是Cas在笔记本上写了什么，然后继续浏览。Dean无聊的翻了个白眼。

“做个加香肠的怎么样？”他没好气地说道，既然他不幸的被困在未来的生活里，还有了越来越大的肚腩。也许他来这个世界的意义就是劝Cas换个食谱呢。

当Cas冷冰冰的建议Dean来选菜单的时候，Dean说他要出去。他又去了那个隐蔽的车库。

“这里是我的避难所，”他小声对Baby说。

 

他摘下了她的防水布，在一个木质工作椅上卷了起来。她几乎没有什么变化，除了在驾驶室那一边的门上多了几个新的划痕和凹痕，还有一个Vermont的驾驶执照。这有可能真的是合法的，就好像他们的结婚证一样。Dean 一个小时前在档案柜里找水暖工的发票的时候看到了它。

“保险公司啊，”Cas接过Dean手中的收据之后嫌弃的说道，他把收据在空气中甩了甩，然后去打电话了。

Dean的手指还放在那一摞摊在一起的文件夹（抵押证明，经营许可证，捐款的，医疗的，个人的）Cas整洁的字体上。他打开了最后一个文件夹，用手捏着它拿起来，粗略的看了一下每份文件，把它们放回文件夹里。那个证件乍一看只是一个不起眼的纸质表格，但是上面的内容让他拿近仔细研究了起来。上面有他们两个的签名，Sam的名字签在见证人那一栏上。Cas签的名字是Castiel Novak，这张纸上印着日期和已公证，Dean觉得自己的喉咙好像被什么堵住了一样。他先是觉得浑身冰凉，接着觉得热气上涌，慌忙丢下这张纸就好像它会点着他的手指尖一样。他猜Cas是不是故意让他看见这个的。

这个鬼地方的种种细节都做得太逼真了。他需要一个明确的特征来证明这个地方是假的，就像Dr.Sexy穿着一双不够性感的鞋子，或者是电视屏幕突然跳转进Casa Erotica 22。

Baby并没有给他任何线索。她的电池不出意料的已经没电了，他清理了她的蓄电池电极，连上了充电器。他检查了一下轮胎气压，确保了两天前看到的瘪下去的轮胎只是因为放了太久，不是轮胎坏掉了。气压很好，他用右脚脚趾踢了踢轮胎，对它弹了回来很是满意。下一次他们出门的时候要开着她，一路伴随着她的尾气铺成的红毯冲进市区。哪有什么低调行事，哪有什么保持隐形。

他检查了Baby的液面，她的里程计。她跟他记忆中的时段相比只多走了四万多英里。她有三分之二的公里数都是他跑出来的，她是他保持过的最长的一段关系，他一边想一边检查她的雨刷有没有生锈。

当他关上车库大门的时候，他撑开引擎盖，开着电池就离开了。他明天要洗车，里里外外都好好洗一洗。

当他进屋去洗手的时候，Impala带给他的那点小平静就随着水箱里的水一起流到下水道去了。当他看见镜子里那个已经老去的自己，那种恶心的感觉又回来了。他转开头，没有关上阀门，一直把水箱里的水放尽了。

 

Dean避开了周五晚上入住的客人，但是星期六早上Cas正全神贯注的揉着某种生面团，抬头示意了一下咖啡机。

“再煮一壶咖啡，”他指示到。Dean冲他挑了挑眉。“我只有两只手，Dean，”Cas提醒他。Dean的眉毛挑的更高了。

“你的六只翅膀哪去了？”

Cas投给他的眼神很好的表达了他觉得Dean的话很不妥有点惹怒他了，所以Dean咧了下嘴从高脚椅上站了起来，走到了咖啡机旁边。

“我完全不知道怎么用这个东西，”他说道，他觉得自己就像个傻瓜。他能搞定地狱之王，背着画出各种符咒，闭着眼睛修好发动机，但是他却用不好一个该死的厨房用具。

“首先你得先把它打开，”Cas一边说着一边把面粉倒在他正在揉的面团上。  
“是么？”Dean的话里带着讽刺性的温柔，“谢谢提醒。”

Cas的笑容变淡了，又重新投入到谁知道到底是什么鬼东西的事业里。这费了点时间，但是Dean最终在机器背面找到了开关。Cas还是用头示意了一下Dean放刚磨出来的咖啡豆的地方。(“我今天早上刚磨好的。”)，Dean一勺勺的往里加着直到Cas告诉他足够了。

“水呢？”Dean问道。

“水箱在那边。”

“真棒，”Dean冷冷的说。

“按一下前面最大的按钮。”

他照做了，按钮变成了蓝色，但是却毫无反应。Cas又继续揉面了，所以Dean用食指戳了戳机器，就好像这样就能威胁它工作似的。这大概是个巧合，因为Dean戳完之后机器确实就开始晃动并冒出蒸汽，就好像一个愤怒的水鬼，想把他拖进水里用水藻呛死。

咖啡开始往壶里滴了，所以Dean又挪回到了吧台边，刚坐在椅子上Cas就又指使他去把餐厅里的水瓶拿回来。Dean没有自讨没趣的问Cas是不是真的就这么让他干活了，因为答案是当然他就是这么想的。Dean不情愿的在顾客面前露了个面，时间只有他找到水瓶，拔掉塞子那么长，在任何人问出任何问题之前，他就离开了。他最不想面对的就是一个满脸皱纹的，像《同爱的告白》里一样染着蓝色头发的人问他和Cas在一起多久了。他干巴巴的笑了下，借口去端咖啡过来跑回了厨房。

可想而知，Cas又让他把它送了出去，倒给还在大堂里磨蹭的五个客人：两个人坐在一个他之前没有注意到的壁炉旁边（谢天谢地不是点着的），一对情侣坐在门边的凸窗旁的双人桌边，还有一个女人一个人用一个平板挡着自己的脸。他没询问她给她续了杯，然后拼命逃到楼上，借口说要搞清楚这十二年的事情，但是事实上他拉上窗帘，不知羞耻的睡了过去。

当客人们终于吃完了东西出门去旅行的时候（Champlain湖或者是去听爵士乐，Cas在他上咖啡之前告诉他的），Cas来到楼上看见Dean正躺在枕头上流口水。

“我知道这才一周，”他站在门口说，“但是我希望你能和别人聊一聊。”

“是吗？那你为什么不和别人聊一聊？”Dean含糊地说，“我不会这么做的。”

“这对你有帮助，上一次就是这样的。”

“没有人能在我的脑子里指手画脚。”Dean义正词严的说。可想而知，Cas用同样强硬的态度反驳了他。

“我这不是在请求你。”他的声音很冷静，但是没有丝毫让步。

“你以为自己是谁？”Dean啐了一口，话一出口他就意识到自己又说了蠢话。他翻了个身，这样他就看不见Cas了，但是他还是能听见他无奈的叹了口气。

“你今天晚上想吃什么？”沉默了一会之后Cas问道。他的声音里带着冷漠和疏离。

“我要继续睡觉，”Dean说着给枕头调了一个更舒服的角度。听到门关上的声音他松了一口气。  
+

当他再次醒过来的时候，外面已经黑了。透过百叶窗投进来的影子就像抻长的手指。Dean伸了个懒腰，感受到了脊椎的咔咔声。这种感觉很有趣，他坐回到了床上，眨眨眼睛，用手背捂着嘴打了个哈欠，直到他完全清醒了过来。他深深地吸了一口气，憋了一会，然后快速的吐出。一楼的烘干机已经停止了工作。Cas一定还醒着，但是Dean不知道现在几点了。他看了一眼手机，11点过一点。他整整睡了一天。

 

他走进了浴室，用水洗了把脸，然后决定开着Impala出去找家酒吧。他在衣柜里找到了自己的旧皮夹克挂在胳膊上，然后偷偷地穿过厨房——Cas并不在——然后穿过了月色下的前院。他看见了一双绿色的眼睛，可能是只猫，沿着果园的边缘跟着他，这种感觉很奇怪，所以他往那个方向扔了块石头，猫惊慌的逃走了。

他拧了拧手腕，感受着真正的钥匙在他手中转动的满足感，Baby又重新动起来了。

“这才是我的好姑娘。”他小声说着，赞赏的拍了拍她的方向盘。

他沿着Cas去花店的那条路走。如果那个小镇——叫什么来着？——能开一家花店的话，它肯定能够有一两家酒吧。

他只开了13分钟就到了，路上他打开了窗户，让夜风吹拂着他的脸。车速有40英里，冷风让他的眼睛刺痛产生了水花。眼泪聚集在他双眼的眼角，他用夹克衫的袖子重重的擦掉了它们。

他把车开进镇子（Essex Junction，进来的时候他看了指示牌）之后，很轻易的找到了一家酒吧。主道上就有一家，为数不多还亮着的几个店面之一，一个黄色的小凸窗被一个啤酒广告牌半遮着。他把车停在了一街区外，关上了窗户。

第一次走进一间酒吧对Dean来说是常事，他从没在任何地方住的时间足够长到被认为是一家酒吧的常客，所以当他拉开椅子坐下刚想张口点点什么的时候酒保就问他是不是像往常一样的时候，这种感觉是很新奇的。

一双厚实的手正握着一瓶杰克丹尼，这双手上面是强壮的手腕，这手腕则属于一个身型巨大，光头戴眼镜的男人。

“谢谢，”Dean说着拿出钱包。很高兴，里面装满了钱，他把一张卷起来的二十块放在了吧台上。

“今天很累吗？”酒保继续和他聊到。Dean耸了耸肩，听着冰块倒在杯子里的叮当声，当威士忌没过冰块的时候这种声音停了下来，杯底变成了琥珀色，冰块开始上浮。他两口就喝光了就，指节在桌面上敲了敲示意再倒一杯。酒保笑了起来。

“今晚很累？”他更正到。他说出第二句话的时候一幅‘我懂你’的样子睁大了眼睛，他是在问是不是家里出了什么矛盾。

“就是客人有点多。”Dean含糊的说道。

酒保又给他倒了一杯，把瓶子放在了两个人中间。

“至少你还能出来散散心。”

他转过身去给另一个人填酒了，留下Dean一个人看着自己的杯子和装修精良的酒吧，以及摆着各种各样酒的三层架子。这地方的酒足够把Dean喝傻几个星期了，这是一个令人舒服的地方：不会敲客人竹杠，不用伪装自己，不是假的。高脚椅上面的垫子是完好无损的，头顶上方的电视机无声的放着商业广告。他第二杯酒喝的慢了很多，然后推过杯子要了第三杯，第四杯。他没有意识到自己已经有点醉了，直到他听到了门的响声，转过头去却发现眼前有点迷糊了。

“厨房还开着吗？”他问道，想起自己早饭之后就没吃过东西了。除非吃点东西否则他肯定不能开车回去了。酒保的手正泡在肥皂水里清洗着玻璃杯子，然后挂在水池边的架子上控干。他给了Dean一个探究的眼神。

“只有炸的东西了，鸡翅行吗？”

“可以，”Dean回答。

“今天是要热的还是温的？”

“热的吧，不用加芹菜。”

“总是这样的，”酒保说着用毛巾擦干了手，把Dean点的东西敲进菜单里。Dean抵着大腿的手机响了起来，但是他没有接、如果是Cas的话，他现在不想和他说话。如果是Sam的话，他肯定会教育Dean不要喝那么多酒，让他给Cas打电话。如果是其他人的话，他们肯定可以等到明天再说。酒保拿着威士忌的瓶子，看了一眼Dean的空杯子。Dean摇了摇头。

“换成啤酒，”他说着接过了一瓶啤酒，酒的味道很一般，有点怪味，可能质量不怎么好。他咂了咂嘴想要除掉这个味道。他并没有必要一晚上喝掉一个月需要的卡路里，这样的身体也吃不消。他用左手揉了揉脑袋，揪了揪耳朵后面的疤。

他右手里的杯子又冷又硬。它是真实存在的，就跟这栋房子和他眼前的这个人一样。如果真是天使捣的鬼，为什么他到现在还没出现？Dean到这个世界已经快一个星期了，比Zachariah上次让他去的那个被病毒感染了的世界，或者是他和Sam被Balthazar丢去的那个他们两个都是演员的荒唐的平行宇宙的时间都要长。没有怪物的世界是他听说过的最荒谬的话之一，但是最起码他们在那个世界里只呆了几天而且还非常有钱。

Dean的电话再一次震动了起来。他打赌是Sam，他可能接到了Cas询问知不知道自己在哪里的电话，所以Sam想给Dean打个电话，问问他现在的感受以及他们下个周末的计划。Dean确实很乐意他过来，如果只是Sam一个人的话，但是还有他老婆孩子的话——

Dean想到这抖了抖。孩子们。万一他们要跟他聊天怎么办？他该说些什么？他不能告诉他们自己忘了他们是谁。这对小孩子们来讲太复杂了。万一第二天他就回到现实世界了怎么办？他能忘得了自己见过了Sam的孩子，表现得就像什么都没发生过一样，就好像这里的一切对他都没有影响？万一他喜欢他们怎么办？万一他们很喜欢自己怎么办？万一他发现自己很喜欢做个伯伯的感觉却又被剥夺了这一切怎么办？不能这样，在弄清楚一切之前他最好还是和所有人都保持距离（Sam，他的孩子们，尤其是Cas）。投入越少的感情越好。

电话又响了起来，在他胯骨上震动着，这次他拿出手机，掐掉了电话，但是他还是看到了Cas的头像。照片上的他没穿上衣站在沙滩上，脸上带着灿烂的笑容，一点都不像Cas该有的，但是却又那么的适合他，Dean只有那么短促的一瞥。屏幕上面写着“拒绝接听，Castiel Winchester，12:42am。”

这一瞥让他产生了微妙的心理变化，他不应该像现在这样这么喜欢这个名字，但是他还是觉得温暖和占有感充满了他的内心。

他一边轻轻转着手指上的戒指一边把这个名字在脑海里过了好几遍。

“Cas来接你吗？”酒保问道。Dean现在还是不知道他的名字，但是叫出名字并不是酒吧礼仪的一部分。

“呃，”他说着无聊的挠了挠脖子。他可以在Impala里睡，反正也不是第一次了。“没错。”

“你要是需要出租车的话，二十分钟之内告诉我。我可不想让你在寒风里等车。”

想到把他的车留在城里过夜，就算是这里这样一个小镇，还是让Dean很不爽，Baby是唯一一个没随时间变化的东西。他不想想象把她一辆车丢在美国一个无名小镇狭窄的街道上会发生什么。但他还是点了点头，抓起了桌上的啤酒。电视上，一个男人正在推销一款吸力非常强大甚至能拉动一台小汽车的吸尘器。

“口活不错，”他大声的开了个玩笑，虽然好像并没有人听见。

门响了起来，Dean有点生气，明明整个酒吧都空了——什么时候大家都离开了？——为什么这个混蛋非得挑他旁边的椅子？

“你不接电话，”Cas说着，带着点担心和生气，也许还有松了一口气的感觉。Dean翻了个大大的白眼，夸张的弯起身子叹了口气。

“没有心情聊天，”他回答道。

“很明显你没有，”Cas说着看了一眼Dean弯腰驼背的样子。“家里就有酒的，”他语带责备地说。

“我需要换换风景。”

Cas的脸色好转了一点。“周六一般都是很忙的。”通过他说话的方式，Dean敢保证Cas是明白他不是因为客人太多不开心的。

“是啊，”Dean附和道，手指沾了下杯子上的水珠。它们顺着玻璃杯流到了底部，滴在了吧台上。Dean用小指抹了抹。

Cas越过他拿起啤酒喝了一口。他做了个鬼脸。“我一直都不喜欢喝啤酒，”他说道。

“这啤酒不怎么样，”Dean说道。他偷偷地指了一下酒保，小声问。“他叫什么？”

“Luke。”

“我经常来这里吗？”

Cas思考了一下。“差不多一个月一次。”

“我开不了车了，”Dean说完深吸了一口气，再缓缓吐出。

“我们明天早上再回来取车。反正我也得来拿鲜花。”

“shit，抱歉，”Dean搓了搓脸。Cas双手交叠放在吧台上，若有所思的看着Dean。

“我们可以离开了吗？”他问道。

Dean耸了耸肩。Cas低下头轻轻地吸了口气。酒吧里不再放音乐了，Dean能听见Cas的每一次呼吸。就在这个时候，Luke走进了厨房，酒吧里只剩下他们两个。  
“我刚认识你的时候，关心你这件事让我感到很惶恐，”Cas盯着自己的手说。他把手指交叉在一起的姿势，这个动作使得他手上的婚戒十分明显，但是他移动手指的样子让Dean一定程度上觉得他是在抚摸它。他本能的看了一眼自己的戒指，然后转开视线。Dean什么话也没有说，但是他抬了抬下巴示意Cas自己听着呢。Cas又深吸了口气。“这意味着软肋，意味着我不再是无坚不摧的了。” 

“所以那个时候你才表现的那么混蛋？”

“我当时的态度一部分是因为我作为天使的本性，但主要是因为你太自大了。”

“惹着了你的羽毛屁股？”

“我有故意保持距离，”Cas承认到，“但是那只能延缓我对你的爱，而不能抵制它。”

Dean的脸倏地一下变红了，一种诡异的刺痛感在他脸上蔓延。有点不知所措，他转过脖子去看他右边的空凳子。这很奇怪，因为那里并没有坐着个Sam。上一次他们一起喝啤酒是什么时候了？下次Sam过来的时候他们一定要喝一杯。

Cas正看着他，Dean能感觉到他的目光正投在自己的后脖颈上。在Luke重新出现之前他都没有回头看Cas。Dean尴尬的用袖子擦了擦玻璃杯，所以他还是没有看向Cas。

“他都付钱了吗？”Cas问Luke，他正站在吧台前面擦桌子。

“没问题了”Luke向他确认到，视线在他们两个之间晃了晃。“你们两个晚安。”

“谢谢你，”Cas回答到。Dean能感觉到Cas的手保护性的放在了他的后背上。当他的手在他的肩胛骨上打转的时候，Dean想起了翅膀。“可以走了吗？”

“嗯，”他回答到，离开高脚椅，整了整外套。一直走到外面Cas的手都紧紧的搭在他的后背上。Dean并没有反抗，反倒往他那边靠了一点。Cas打开了货车的门，给Dean安顿好座位。

“我自己能行，”Dean生气地说。

“我知道，”Cas小声说着，让Dean自己笨手笨脚的鼓捣着安全带，最后伸出手来帮他系上。在Cas趴在他身上的时候他吸了口气，屏住呼吸，头靠在车窗上。等Cas启动了货车之后打开了窗户，舒服的空气吹在Dean的脸上。

“你确定我把Baby扔在这过夜没关系？”他突然惶恐的说。

“没人敢碰她的，Cas跟他保证到。他把一只手安抚性地放在Dean的膝盖上，开车离开了小镇。

他应该挥开Cas的手的，但是Cas这样触碰着让他的胃里产生了奇妙的反应，把手放在膝盖上，像是情人之间才会做的事。Dean能感觉到Cas手掌的热度，他的拇指在Dean的膝盖骨上缓缓按摩着。他想起过去他和Lisa出去的时候，就会把手放在她的大腿上。他从没想过自己为什么会这么做。但是就是只要开车的时候他就会这么做，就像他们一起看电视的时候她会把脚放在他大腿下一样。

他确信这十多年来Cas学了很多种触摸他的方式。他也许还是从Dean那里学来的。他有时也会触摸Cas：在他们一起大笑的时候拍拍他的肩膀，轻轻拍他一下，或者一只手放在Cas的胳膊上来确定他没事。但是从没做过这样的接触。

他还记得几年前的一天，他忙了36个小时没有睡觉，最终不小心把FBI证件掉在了Impala的底部。他趴在Cas身上去捡它，一只手扶在Cas的大腿上，当他坐回去之后没有马上把手收回去。Jimmy的西装裤子挺薄的，令人意外的柔软。Dean没经过大脑思考的就捏了捏他大腿上的肌肉，直到他注意到了Cas正好奇地观察着他，然后抽回了手。

“裤子不错，”他小声说着，摆出了自己最严肃的表情。

这是他们第一次这样接触，第一次跨过了那条难以定义的界限，但是不是最后一次。很明显不是最后一次。当他们离开Rufus的小屋的时候又发生了一次，他们袭击Sucrocorp那天的早上。天气很好，Robert Plant（#译者注：齐柏林飞船主唱）唱着“我还在寻找我的爱人”一早上Meg都没有出现，他们则留下Sam一个人在小屋的唯一一张床上喂蚊子。Cas看了看窗外又看了看Dean，微笑起来，抬起头看向掠过挡风玻璃的小鸟。Dean想要伸手去关掉嘈杂的音乐，但是Cas抓住了他的手，温柔的握着，温柔的打量着Dean。Dean那时候太希望Cas能够回来了所以他默许了这个动作，只要不让他在讨论蜜蜂和那些该死的猫就行了。他们安静的开着车，手交握着放在Cas的腿上。他无视了自己的纠结，以及嘴角的那抹傻笑。他就想让Cas觉得好一点，他告诉自己，而且反正又没人看见。在炼狱的时候他还回忆过许多次那一刻。

但是最近的一次是在Rexford的一家快餐连锁店外面。Cas半路上睡着了，轻轻的打着呼噜。Dean把一只手放在他的大腿上叫他起来。他还是不太能适应Cas的人类装束，海蓝色的马甲，上面还有个名牌。在回加油站之前Cas还有几个小时，而这家伙还受伤了。让Cas生活在这个小镇里是Dean的错，他还是觉得自己像个天字第一号混蛋，什么解释都没有就把Cas赶出了地堡。最起码，他欠了他一顿热腾腾的饭菜以及好好的睡一觉的机会，最终，Dean没有叫他起来，在店里点了三个汉堡，把车停在了路边，一只手紧紧抓着方向盘吃了起来，不太确定自己心里的那点高兴是因为Cas没事还是因为他和Nora并没有在约会。

他们两个在很久很久之前，就纠缠不清了。

Cas的拇指还是舒服的在Dean的膝盖上打转。这样和Cas呆在一起感觉很轻松，很自然。他现在就可以把自己的一只手覆在Cas手上，或者放在他的腿上，摸在他的脸上。没有人会有任何疑问，但是在他有机会这么做之前，Cas的手指停了下来，然后他拿开了手。Dean没想到自己会觉得很失落，而他之前的勇气也动摇了。

在停车之前他一直在想Cas的手，Cas站在副驾驶开着的车门外，把Dean从货车上弄下来，一只手揽着他的肩膀。两个人一起摇摇晃晃的穿过了草坪。

 

Cas帮他脱掉了衣服，换上了干净的T恤和内裤，牵着他来到水池边刷了牙，然后把他送到床上。他抬起头，睡眼朦胧的看着Cas把毯子盖在自己身上，摘下了自己的眼镜。

“水在床头柜上，”Cas小声说道，把眼睛放在了水杯旁边。

“好的，”Dean盯着Cas的手说。

他想要Cas留下来，躺在他身边，跟他呼吸同样的空气。这很好，不是独自一人。他拍了拍床，Cas犹豫了一下还是坐在了床边。他温柔的看着Dean，揉了揉他额前的头发。

Dean抓住了他的手腕，能感受到他按着Cas皮肤的拇指上自己血管的跳动。Cas很热，闻起来很棒。Dean想象着Cas的手在他的身体上，然后因为这个想法兴奋地抖了抖，就像暴风雨来临的前兆。Dean的拇指在Cas的手腕内侧蹭了蹭，顺着筋腱的方向，沿着血管的纹路。他盯着Cas的嘴唇，然后舔了舔自己的，然后看向Cas的眼睛，Cas快速的眨了几下眼睛，吞咽了下，皱起眉头好像想要说些什么，但是最终只是张了张嘴，挫败的摇了摇头。

Cas的嘴唇是温暖的，柔软的，并且一动不动的，当Dean撑起身子吻他的时候是这样的。他笨拙的用一只手撑起自己的身子，想要换一个更好的角度，但是Cas慢慢退开了，一直到他们的嘴唇再也碰不上为止。

“怎么了？”Dean困惑的问。

Cas摇了摇头，亲吻了下Dean的脸颊，绷紧下巴站了起来。

“晚安，”他说道。

Dean揉了揉眼睛闭上了嘴，当门关上的时候他也没有什么反应。

 

Impala的引擎声吵醒了Dean，车停了下来，外面安静了几秒，接着传来了钥匙的声音和后门廊的脚步声。他听出了两个不同的脚步声，有人跟着Cas一起进城了。Dean因为宿醉头盖骨的疼痛而呻吟了一声，接着把脸埋进了枕头。

他肯定是又睡过去了，因为当他再一次抬起头的时候，阳光已经从另一个角度照进来了，而他的嘴干的像棉布一样。毯子和枕头都被汗浸湿了，他把毯子掀下身体让空气风干身体。喘了口气，他摸索到床头柜上寻找他隐约记得的Cas留给他的水。那里还放着两片他正需要的止痛片，他不加怀疑的吞了下去。他又一次瘫回到床上，把枕头丢在地上，一只手举在眼前挡阳光。

昨天晚上他亲了Cas，他为什么会亲了Cas！他难道想让局面变得更复杂吗？他发誓以后再也不喝威士忌了，酒会让他变得多愁善感。过了二十分钟止痛药起效了，他头里的疼痛消失了，所以Dean爬起来去洗了个澡，让热水冲刷他的身体，而他的脸靠着的瓷砖则是冰凉的。

在楼上的厨房里摆着一杯为他准备的咖啡，但是已经凉了。他用微波炉把它加热到冒热气，然后窝在了沙发里。沙发上带着Cas的味道。但是他没有力气换到椅子那里去了，所以他试图不去想Cas是头朝哪边睡的，他是睡在沙发的另一边还是就在Dean现在坐着的这块垫子上。他想起了自己的那个Cas，蜷缩在一块毯子下面，因为荣光的流逝而筋疲力竭。

咖啡杯里升起的水气使得Dean的眼前蒙上了一层雾。他走到书架旁，一只手指沿着书脊摸过去，一点都不意外看到那些熟悉的名字：《泰坦族的海妖》，《冠军的早餐》，《第五屠宰场》。他拿出了《猫的摇篮》（#译者注：这四本书都是冯古内特的小说）随手翻开了一页，刚好翻到了主角到达了San Lorenzo却发现一切都是假象，在那座岛上的一切事实上都是烂透了的。

这就是他一直认为的家庭生活的样子：一开始看起来可能挺美好的，理想的，但是最终幻相会破灭，暴露了一切他根本就不想要的东西。和Lisa同居的日子还可以，比他想象的要好，但是很明显没有什么好结局。

大概9点半的时候，Dean听见了Cas上楼的声音，他用手指理了理头发，整了整衬衫，摆正了眼镜，眼睛紧盯着书。昨晚他喝多了。他说的做的都没有意义。他要离开这里一段时间，让他们两个之间保持距离。他清了清嗓子，准备好和Cas争论，但是从楼梯口出现的那张脸却并不是Cas的。上来的那个男人跟Dean差不多大（呃，是Dean真正的年龄），黑皮肤，短头发。他拿着一个托盘，上面摆着食物和一杯橙汁。见到这情景Dean的肚子非常配合的响了起来。

“Dean，”那个男人晃了晃头笑着说。他有着带着感染力的笑容和一双大眼睛。“听说你昨晚过得不错。”

他肯定是Kevin。他毫不客气的把托盘放在咖啡桌上。“Cas说你肯定饿了。他特意让我给你拿蛋白上来，但是我拿了培根。”

“好小子，”Dean说着拿起了一片，深深地吸了一口香气。

“下次我要请假的时候，”Kevin说着坐进了一张椅子里，一只手指指着Dean，“你可得站在我这边。”

“成交，”Dean同意到，接着吃下了第二块培根。Kevin把手指蜷在一起，手放在脑后，露出了他的胳膊肘。

“你真的不记得我了，”Kevin不可思议的笑了起来，“要不然你绝对不会答应的。”

“为什么不答应？”

“因为那就意味着你要到楼下去抛头露面。你忘了多少年？”

Dean拿起托盘上的橙汁咕咚咕咚的喝掉了三分之一。“十几年吧，”他回答道。

“天啊，”Kevin再次说道，“你那时候认识Cas吗？”

“只是普通朋友，”Dean回答道。

“Shit，你很意外吗？”

Dean漫不经心的耸了耸肩。Kevin弯了下腰，因为听到咔咔声眨了眨眼睛，不再靠着自己的手反而身体前倾。

“爱上一个人是没有错的，”他说道。

“怎么着，你以为这是Hallmark的家庭广告？”Dean知道自己现在听起来很生气。头痛转移到了他的左眼，就好像有人往他的眼睛里插棍子。

“听着，”Kevin说道，“我知道你不记得我了，但是如果你需要谈一谈的话……”

“谢谢了，”Dean打断了他，揉了揉他的头。

“不用谢，”Kevin小声说，他拍了拍他的大腿站起身来。“洗衣机响了，如果你需要什么的话大声叫我，我就在洗衣房。”

“谢谢你，兄弟，”Dean说着叉起了无精打采的一片煎蛋。他拧开了辣酱的瓶子，把煎蛋浸泡在辣椒里，当那种灼热感蔓延在他喉咙里的时候他感觉很舒服。


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3  
这一周过得令人愤怒的无聊。Dean无所事事的跟Kevin聊着天(他们两个都很喜欢古董车和医疗剧)，或者坐在他精心挑选的沙发上看不见任何镜子的位置频繁的换台。他在Netflix看了几个小时的Dr.Sexy，直到他的皮肤发黏他才强迫自己去洗了个澡。

他不让自己接近Cas，而Cas很明显也发现了这点，所以他们这些天都是在不同楼层度过的。

但是星期五上午，Dean正坐在一个椅子上看着Cas跟画符咒一样认真的筛面粉。想到又在楼上的沙发上窝一天，被Cas的气味包围，知道他睡在这里——他宁愿呆在厨房里看着Cas烤蛋糕。Cas毫不费力地在厨房里走来走去，就好像他从来都不是曾经那个呆囧的非人类。

Dean正在喝着冰爽茶，因为在他上午十一点就翻冰箱找啤酒的时候Cas瞪了他一眼。 

“壶里有刚泡好的茶，”他用有帮助但冰冷的前天使的声音说到。Dean低咒了一声但还是放下了手中的瓶子。至少这茶是冰的，给了他另一种安慰，就像一个闲散的盛夏的下午。这使得Dean想起了在Lawrence的日子，想起了新鲜的柠檬片，想起了他和妈妈坐在阳台上，小手摸着他妈妈圆圆的肚子。

“Hey，Sammy，”Dean晃着腿对着妈妈的肚子狡黠的说。

“万一是个女孩呢？”他的妈妈一边用脚晃动着秋千一边笑着问他。

“那还是叫Sammy，”Dean耸了耸肩宣布到，就好像他已经预见好了一切一样。

Cas把面粉倒入正在搅拌着黄油和白糖的搅拌机里。那是焦糖苹果红色的，从尺寸上来判断很有可能是用来做广告模型的。Cas穿着一件用来保护衣服的白色围裙，分别系在他的脖子和腰上，在他屁股的位置刚好有两个包裹着那里的手印。他穿成这样本应该很滑稽的，但是并没有——这诡异的很吸引人——Cas把最后一点面粉倒在搅拌机里，然后加了一些发酵粉和一勺盐。

“话说，你在做什么？”Dean问道。

“为今天下午准备的东西，”Cas说着关掉了搅拌机。“我比较喜欢在客人入住的时候提供食物。”他打开容器把里面的东西倒在了一个方形的烤盘里。Dean打了个哈欠，给椅子转了个方向，这样他就面对着窗外了。

外面很漂亮，充满着晚春的翠绿色。门口的草坪该修剪了，但是现在外面下着蒙蒙细雨。

“你为什么会学这些东西？”Dean问道，这时一只亮黑色羽毛的鸟落在了院子里并开始用嘴整理羽毛。

Cas没有说话，也在观察那只鸟，过了一会才终于说道，“你当时不肯吃东西。”

“所以你就学了做饭？”

Cas只是含糊的耸了耸肩，往面团上撒了些什么东西，然后把它放在了壁炉里。Dean能感觉到在Cas关上门之后传来的热量，Cas设置好时间，炉子哔了一声。

“我会做一切需要我做的事情，”Cas说到。

Dean皱起眉头，舌头抵着口腔里的一个硬块，这时他的手机响了起来。他狐疑的看了一眼手机。

“Kate是谁？”他问道。

“她是New Jersey的一个猎人。”

“她找我干什么？”

“我觉得她的短信会告诉你的，”Cas和善的说。Dean朝他做了个鬼脸但还是点了点手机，直到看清了她整条信息。

“她想要我打电话给她，”他说道，“她说遇到了点麻烦。”

“你的办公室在车库里，”Cas说道。Dean有办公室？为什么Cas现在才提起？Dean皱眉看着Cas叹口气摘下了围裙，“那里是锁着的，”他说道，“我带你过去。”

他们穿过了院子，天灰蒙蒙的。Dean抬手擦掉了额头上的水汽，厚颜无耻的看着Cas一个人掀开了车库的大门，等两个人进来之后又关上。他指着工作椅旁边的一个门，拿出一个钥匙圈，数过了五个钥匙之后拿出了一个方形的银色钥匙。门锁响了几声然后开了，Cas推开了门但是并没有开灯。

“我要去和Kevin讨论一下这周末的安排，”他说道，“确保在Sam和Susan过来的时候他能照看一下客人。”

他把钥匙交给Dean之后头也不回的就走了，Dean则走进了那间小屋里。他听到了车库大门起落的声音，摸索着寻找灯的开关。

他在两个壁骨之间找到了它，是一个塑料的电盒。灯光是昏暗的，只有头顶上的一个灯泡，但是已经足够看清楚这间屋子。

这间屋子有一种怪异的、像储藏室一样的氛围：杂乱无章的一堆堆纸张，一垛垛发黄的书，被胶布粘在一起的一个笔记本电脑。一张桌子后面的墙上钉着一张美国地图，上面贴满了便条和大头针，尤其在新英格兰（#译者注：新英格兰，是位于美国大陆东北角、濒临大西洋、毗邻加拿大的区域。新英格兰地区包括美国的六个州，由北至南分别为：缅因州、新罕布什尔州、佛蒙特州、马萨诸塞州（麻省），罗得岛州、康涅狄格州。）地区特别集中。  
大头针有各种各样的颜色，但是他注意到了一个规律，Florida的大多是蓝色的，Pacific Northwest是白色的，而在Vermont，针都是红色的。这是意味着物种不同吗？

他的目光移到了New Jersey，那里贴着一张便签写着“Leeds”。听起来有点耳熟，他手伸进口袋里拿出手机，Dean翻了翻眼睛希望自己不要去解决什么无聊的地方神话。

电话响了一声Kate就接了。

“这简直是个记录了，”她说道，“我甚至都不用拿血来画符咒。”

“嘿，”他边说边想象一般这个时候Bobby会问些什么。“那么……你需要什么帮助？”

“我需要的是你和Cas能遵守约定，这个夏天过来一趟，”她轻声笑着说，然后清了清嗓子。“但是我联系你是想告诉你我找到那个恶魔了。”

“恶魔，”他重复道。这个词出现在他的嘴里竟然莫名有些违和。“你知道了什么？”

“是个低级恶魔，”Kate说道，“并没有跟我直接对峙。昨天晚上我在它逃跑之前泼了它一脸圣水，烧毁了它的脸。”

“他的作案手段是怎么样的？”

“这就是问题了——很奇怪，它除了偷身体之外什么都没做。”

“那些尸体都遭受到怎样的损坏？”

“不，它没有杀任何人，”Kate强调道，“就只是暂时性的借用，穿着她们去猎艳，然后就离开。都是漂亮的姑娘。穿得像要去参加舞会一样，喝酒、吸烟。”

“多久一次？”

“两个星期一次。有很多女孩遭遇了这件事，这引起了我的注意。我想在这件事闹大之前摆平它。”

“你在哪里？”

“Pine Barren，”她有点不悦的回答。

他又看了一眼Leeds这个名字，然后想起来为什么这么熟悉了。新泽西恶魔？（#译者注：泽西恶魔（The Jersey Devil）是传说中的两足有蹄类飞行生物，身长1至1.8米、全身覆盖黑毛、头部似马、以及深红色的眼睛、蝙蝠般的翅膀。据传出没于南新泽西州的 Pine Barrens。Leeds据说是生下他人家的姓氏）他冲着拳头吹了口气。

“你能过来一趟吗？”她继续说道。“我自己也能追踪他，但是我觉得跟一个更有经验的人合作会好一点。”

“我——”他停顿了一下。去New Jersey呆几天这正是他现在需要的。这样他就有足够的空间去思考，也防止自己再做出像亲吻Cas之类的这样的蠢事了。“我会再打给你的，”他跟她说。

“好的，”她有点不高兴的叹了口气，然后又笑了一下挂了电话。

一只又大又诡异的猫跑进了屋子里，盯着Dean一会，跳上了档案柜。

“快滚出去，”Dean威胁到。那只猫坚决的无视了他，所以在Dean回到屋子里的路上完全没有因为自己抓着它的后背把它丢了出去而感到一点歉疚。

“你看起来有点困惑，”Dean洗掉手上的猫毛，走到正在电脑前浏览一个园艺博客的Cas身边的时候Cas说道。

“她想让我帮她去解决一个恶魔，”他在牛仔裤上蹭了蹭手跟Cas说道。

Cas坐直了身体，按了一个按钮让屏幕变成黑色，然后对上Dean的目光。“我并不意外。就算你已经退休了，你还是大家眼里东海岸最好的猎人。”

“东海岸？”Dean问道，但是他意识到Cas在笑。

“你一般都会分配别人过去，”他说道，“尤其是案子很简单的时候。”

“所以我就坐在这看着别人玩的开心？”

Cas叹了口气，目光下移到Dean的胸口处。“这是你做的选择，”他说道。Dean知道Cas在讨论的是他们之间的关系。他重重的咽了口唾沫，然后一只手指指着自己。

“我没有做任何选择，”他说道，“好吗？这里的一切都不是我的选择。”他说话的语气比自己意图的更凶了点。

Cas眨了眨眼睛，然后缓缓的点了点头。他的拇指磨娑着下唇，呼吸了几次，好像在纠结要不要说什么话。他的直接泛着白色，但是他的神情并没有很生气，反倒像是不自在。

“这是你的决定，”几分钟之后他妥协到。他绕过Dean走到冰箱旁拿出了一瓶啤酒。

“你不是说现在太早了吗？”Dean挑衅到。

Cas在水池里飞掉了瓶盖，然后一言不发的走了出去。

通过窗户，Dean能看到他走进了花园里。他把啤酒碰在双手之间，嘴唇微微动着，眼睛半闭着，感觉像在祈祷一样。所以说未来的Dean不再亲自猎魔了，这很好，但是那不是他，这不是他的生活。

他给Kate回了条短信，“现在就过去吗？”

她回复到，“越快越好。”

“给我几个小时，”他总结性的回复到，然后把手机扔进口袋。

Cas停在了一个大概四英尺高的格架旁，上面挂着奇怪的卷轴——大概是以诺语写的。他把一只手放在架子上，低着头。Dean大概应该感觉有点难过，但是他要今晚就离开的话他就没有时间想这些了。他开始在柜子里找食盐。他找到了一袋扔在了桌子上，这时Cas意识到四十分钟过去了，所以他走进屋子里去调烤箱。

“所以你要走了？”他注意到桌子上Dean堆着的各种武器问到。Dean正在用一个皮带磨一把短刀。

“我不能就无所事事的坐在这，等着我的记忆回来。”

“当然了，”Cas的语调很坚定。他小心的把锡纸包在平底锅上，关掉了烤箱。“你现在就走吗？”

“一准备好东西就走，”他回答到。

“那Sam怎么办？”Cas提醒他。“他们明天会开车过来。”

“他会理解的。”Dean说道，“你们没问题吧？”

“我们会没事的。”Cas淡淡地说。他扫了一眼桌子上的刀，铁翘棍还有盐。“客人大概四点半过来，在那之前你还有一小时把这里收拾干净。”

Dean瞪了他一眼但还是停止了磨刀，把磨刀的皮带放在了大腿上。他把那把刀和其他的扔在了一起，然后把所有东西卷成了一个卷夹在胳膊下面，猛地站了起来。

“满意了？”他一边走出门一边说道。

“并没有，”Cas说完开始整理桌子。  
+  
Dean浪费了一个小时在车库里查阅Kate发给他的地图。地图上标出了身体失窃案发生的地方。它们都发生在Pine Barrens中心以Chatsworth为中心方圆20英里之内的地方。除了一例之外，它们都发生在星期六晚上。他本想把信息发给Sam但是又抑制住了。

“也许这个混蛋现在只喜欢聚会了，”他小声说着，由于听到了汽车的声音往窗外看了一眼。他看到一家人下车走进了旅馆。

在接下来差不多45分钟里，他避开了陆续入住的客人们。他把武器以及从厨房里搜刮来的盐一起放进了车里，还拿了一个纸质地图，以防他的手机没电或者在New Jersey没有信号。等到门口没有人了，他又偷偷潜到楼上，把一条牛仔裤，一双袜子和一件衬衫打包进了Cas给他准备的放在床上的黑色行李袋中。

“谢谢了，”他背着袋子在厨房门口嘟囔到。Cas的嘴抿成了一条不高兴的线。他很明显的在抑制皱眉的冲动，然后点了点头。

“别忘了给Sam发条短信。”他说道。

“已经发过了，”Dean回答到。“跟他说我们下周再聚吧。”

“我知道了。”

Cas绷紧了下巴，Dean也不知道他们通常是怎么告别的，他是该给Cas个吻别还是他们自己发明了什么传统。Cas看起来有点受伤，但他还是站在厨房桌子的另一边没有动。

“旅途愉快，”他说道，“等你到了告诉我一声。”

“等我到了再说，”Dean说完推开了门。他没有回头看Cas，用大拇指捻死了门板上的一只虫子，最终开口说道。“早点睡不用等我电话。”  
+

在Baby的引擎声中他们离开了车库。他下车去关上车库门，又轻轻拍了拍她的后备箱。

“很好，”他意味深长的告诉她， “从前面右拐，然后一路向前直到Jersey。”

夜间开车总是Dean最喜欢的，只有他和路，那些看起来没有尽头的穿插在各个州的高速公路。Baby把路的表面情况翻译成了震动和嘎嘎声作为作为参考。这是一种亲近的方式，用这种方式接触公路，相信Baby告诉他的一切。她一路从Vermont诉说到了Poughkeepsie(Dean把这当笑话发给了Sam)，然后停下来上了个厕所。再几个小时之后，他就已经快到Edison了。他觉得眼皮有点重，所以在加油站买了杯咖啡(这咖啡跟Cas在家亲手磨的相比简直屎一样，但是毕竟这是咖啡)，并且打开了车上的音响。

他高声唱出了歌词，因为车里只有他一个人。这样做能让他保持清醒。刚才的咖啡在他嘴里留下了糟糕的余味，不管他怎么用舌头舔舐牙齿都弄不掉。所以大约凌晨五点的时候，他停在了一家加油站加油和买咖啡的同时还拿了一条口香糖。这个加油站一边是加油泵，另一边是商店，没有自动售货机。奇怪的新泽西。售货员说他已经很久没有看过Dean的这种车了。

“没有更新换代啊？”他说着把零钱递给Dean。

“想让我换没门。”Dean回答到。

“你需要收据吗？”

“当然，”Dean回答到，当售货员要他的手机的时候他觉得有点困惑，然后把手机递到了柜台边。

“旅途愉快，”那个人说着把手机还给了他。

快到七点的时候太阳缓缓的升了起来。他在刚好早饭时间开进了Chatsworth。Kate住在小镇边境的一个木屋里，Dean一开始开过了她的房子，因此不得不在一家便利店的停车场里调了个头。他再次确定了一下地址，然后边敲门边大大方方的打了个哈欠。他听到了门锁扳动的声音，接着一个大概三十岁的红棕色头发，鼻子上有点雀斑的年轻女人，打开门扫了他一眼。

“Castiel是不是特别生气？”她把门推开问道。她穿着牛仔裤，人字拖，没戴胸罩，只穿了一件背心。她转身往屋子里走去。

“大概吧，”Dean回答到，把包放在了几双鞋旁边，然后回身关上了门。

“东西随便放。”她坐在一个棕色皮沙发上说到。她把脚搭在黑色咖啡桌边上，手里调制着不知道一杯什么东西。“热可可，”她像会读心一样说到，该死，说不定她真的会。“你要一杯吗？”

“不用了，”他主动说道，把外套丢在一个椅子的椅背上Kate拍了拍她身旁的位置，所以Dean打了个哈欠窝进了沙发里。

“开了很长时间的车哈，老男人？”Kate调笑道。

Dean瞪着她抗议到“我不老。”

“好吧好吧，中年男人。”

“你年纪足够大到可以投票了么？”Dean反击到。

“你今天吃了炸药吧，”Kate无奈地说。

她一只手在一摞纸上摆了摆，把它们平铺在桌子上。他看见了类似“Jersey”和“恶魔”之类的词，轻轻叹了口气。

“这是这个东西在当地的所有历史传说，”她说道，“但是这些所有故事的一个共同点就是他们都说这是一个诅咒。”

“母亲诅咒孩子，是吗？”

“据称是这样，”Kate回答道，“丈夫死了，十三个孩子……你能怪她吗？我的意思是，我们并没有任何第一现场的目击证人。那发生在十八世纪。”

“我知道的有关新泽西恶魔的一切，都跟马蹄、翅膀以及房顶上的异响有关，为什么它这次改变策略了？”

“我不知道，”Kate说道。“你平时都是像现在这样小心的吗？Sam说你是一个很鲁莽的人。”

“我只是在工作，”他抗议到。

“说起来，”她说着用脚趾点了点她平板上的新闻，“今天晚上有场舞会，这个地区的最后一次了。我打赌那家伙会去。”

“所以你把我骗到这里来当你的舞伴？”Dean有点严肃的问道。

“不是，”她笑道。“这家伙被诅咒的是它的身体，这就意味着如果它今晚要占据另一个身体的话就要撤出这一个。”

“你想要费很大的力气在树林里撞大运一样的找那个被诅咒的身体，然后在那里守株待兔，然后干掉他？”

“真可惜，”她若有所思的说，“这东西可是个传奇。”

他们陷入了沉默，直到Dean的手机响了起来。是Cas发短信来问他有没有到新泽西。

“他关心你的样子真可爱。”Kate深情的说。

“我可不觉得‘可爱’用在这里合适，”Dean边小声说边简单的给了个回复。Kate从她的马克杯边缘看着他，很明显是在忍笑。

“你是怎么开始猎魔的？”他转移话题的问道。她的表情突然变了，一开始有点困惑，接着是一副了然的表情。

“你又失去记忆了？”她问道。

“呃，”Dean搓了搓后脖颈回答道，“是的。”

“你们几个在八年前救了我。”

“你被附身了？”他猜测到。

“被缠上了，”她更正到。“我的哥哥。你们发现了这一点。那时候我烧掉了我们之间所有的联系，Sam说我有做这个的天赋，所以就问了我要不要加入这个工作。”

“你和Sam很好吗？”

她耸了耸肩放下手中的杯子。“他有时候会写一些我的故事，我们会发邮件。”

“你哥哥的事节哀，”Dean说道。

她一只手指在大腿上的裤缝上滑动着。“我不想要除掉他，”她若有所思的说。“是我姐姐给你们打的电话。你看，他和我住在这里。他……”她用一只手捂住嘴，好像在认真琢磨该怎么说。

“他想逼你自杀？”

“没有，”她说着双手环胸。“并不是这样的。我知道这听起来很疯狂，但是我很高兴他陪在我身边，即使他已经死了。”

“他是怎么死的？”

“车祸。”Kate咬了咬下唇，叹了口气。她看了眼走廊，接着又移开视线。“我收拾了一下客房，以防你需要睡几个小时。我猜你开了一夜的车过来的吧。”

他就那么顺从着她转开了话题。“没错。”

“你去睡觉吧，”她说道，指了指走廊。“我还有几件事情要处理。”

 

床垫的弹簧已经很破旧了，但是他还是衣着完好的迅速的睡着了，只把靴子脱在了地上。他梦到了在地堡里，Cas坐在他的床边，手指轻抚着Dean的头发。也许这根本就不是一个梦。也许是他的记忆正在重新恢复。

已经很多年没有人这样抚摸过Dean了：虔诚的，不求任何回报。他靠了过去，Cas的手指正描摹着他的头顶，额头，脸颊，唇线。当Cas的拇指最终印在Dean的嘴唇上时，Dean急促的抽了口气。他应该让Cas停下来，但是如果这是他开始回来的记忆，他就必须让这件事发生下去。梦继续发展了下去，Cas的手一直放在那里没有动，而他的嘴唇碰上了Dean的额角。

黑暗中，他们两个躺在一起。Cas躺在他身边让他感到坚实而安心他的手放在了Dean心脏的位置，他们之间互相轻轻地靠着。

“Dean，”Cas小声说道。他的声音就像黑夜里的指向灯，而Dean正一个人走在漆黑的路上。

在听到门吱嘎的开启的声音时Dean醒了过来。他揉了揉眼睛，意外地发现自己的眼睛竟然是湿的。

“四点了，”Kate说道，“我要订披萨当晚餐，然后我们就出门。意大利辣香肠的可以吗？”

“可以，”Dean又躺回了枕头里。他透过百叶窗眯着眼睛看了一眼零碎的阳光。

“水池下面有干净的毛巾。”她说道。

“知道了，”他说着，依然背对着门。“我马上就出去，我的现金在钱包里。”说这样的话真陌生。

“我请你吧，”她说完关上门。“你都开了一路车过来了。”

Kate家的水压比不上地堡的，甚至和B&B的都没法比，但是还是要比他用过的最差的淋浴好多了。在他往自己身上打肥皂的时候，他让自己幻想着在他胸前移动着的手是Cas的。Cas的手正在清洗着他的手臂，他的腹部，划过他的dick。他发现自己很希望Cas就在他的身边。他在淋浴器下轻轻叫着Cas的名字，然后强迫自己睁开眼睛，像赎罪般用力清洗自己的小臂。

“我特么讨厌死风了，”Kate端着啤酒抱怨道。酒吧不怎么样，但是啤酒挺便宜的。椅子被胶带缠在一起，而且Dean很确定他刚才在厕所看到了一起毒品交易。“我还需要一点时间。”

“我们下次一定能解决它，”Dean边保证边揉了揉之前摔在地上的肩膀。“不是每次猎魔都那么顺利的。”

“你也发生过这种事？”

“比我愿意承认的要多，”他坦言到。“风啊，雨啊，漏水的管道啊，还有单纯的不小心啊，都发生过。”他想起了Abaddon还有刻在子弹上的恶魔陷阱，不由得叹了口气。“这并不是你的过失。”

“好吧，”她闷闷不乐的说。“你就直接回去了吗？”

“我应该直接回去了，除非你知道那个恶魔的名字我们能把它召唤出来。下周之前它都不会再出来了，对吧？你还有别的案子要处理吗？”

“我要去处理一起冤魂案，”她回答到。“我要去监视它。=

“什么时候去？”

“可能明天？”她回答到，“起码我这周末得完成点什么。”

“是个什么样的案子？”他靠在了自己的椅背上，四周环顾了一下，但是似乎没有人注意到他们。

“是一个女人给我打的电话，她们刚搬进一个新房子，所以当房子里有鬼魂活动她当然很意外。”

“新房子总是这样。”

“我觉得可能只是个残留的鬼魂，因为它只在楼上的一个窗户上弄出一些特殊痕迹，但是那女人似乎吓坏了。我跟她说我会过去的。”

“有多远？”

“不到一小时的车程。我们现在就可以走，但是我还没跟她打招呼。”

“我们可以今晚过去侦查，明天再跟她了解情况。你累了吗？”Dean问道，喝光了剩下的啤酒。

“不怎么累。”

“那很好。”他把瓶子放在桌子上，抹了抹嘴。“我们走吧。”

“Cas不会因此而生气吗？”她边问边抓了一把纸币给酒保当做小费。对方笑着跟她说了谢谢。

“Cas那边不会有问题的，”Dean嘟囔着为她打开了门。他们在酒吧后面停了一下，这样Kate才能找出她的案件记录本，然后向南开了四十分钟。当他们把车停在路边的时候已经是凌晨两点了。那栋房子比较低调，但是还是很漂亮的二层楼。它并不是新房子，坐落在一个宽广的树林旁边。

“我给她发短信告诉她我们在外面，省得她疑神疑鬼的。”

“说不定她根本就没听到我们开车过来的声音。”Dean反对到，但是Kate已经拿出了她的手机。

“哪间窗户？”Dean问道。

“最右面那扇,”她说着指向一个屋顶窗。“那是她女儿的房间。”

“鬼魂伤害过孩子吗？”

“目前还没有，”Kate回答到，往座椅下面窝了窝，身子下滑，膝盖快要碰上前面的板子了。

“你这样很容易睡着的。”Dean警告她。

“我打赌自己撑得比你久。”她挑衅到。

事实确实如此，因为是她使劲晃着他胳膊才把他叫醒的。

“嘿，睡美人，”她说道，“快看。”

窗户不再是黑洞洞的了，正发出一种乳蓝色的光芒，Dean拿起了他的枪。这个时候，他的手机响了起来。

“是你丈夫，”Kate瞥了一眼放在他们两个中间的手机说到。Dean因为她的称呼瑟缩了下。

“他可以等等，”Dean说道，虽然觉得自己像个混蛋。但是他并没有把目光移开窗口。那光凝固了起来，一点点的变得越来越像个人类：头成型了，然后是肩膀，然后是纤细的腰。

“她的衣服看起来很旧了。”Dean说着拿起了望远镜，“那种裙子，高领的。”

“这整个地区可以追溯到捕鲸时代，”Kate说到，“大概四百年前。”

“可能是什么手工制品。她在搬到这里之前有什么问题吗？”

“她没告诉我。你的手机又在响了。”

“只是Cas打过来的，”他拒绝的说到。“这房子有多老了？”

“他们十个月之前搬进来的。她们是第一任主人。”

“这些怪事是什么时候开始发生的？从他们搬进来开始？”

“不是，”Kate说到，翻了翻她的笔记。她借着手机的光阅读上面的内容。“去年夏天，八月份开始的。”

“很明显是他们带进了什么东西，”Dean说到。“你确定我不能现在去敲门？”

“除非那个鬼魂做了什么，”她坚持道。“我可不想有个大半夜闯进别人家的名声。我可住在这里。”

“长住在一个地方是不明智的，”Dean摇着头评论道，“人们会知道你的真实姓名。”

“你的方式听起来更苦。Sam说你们差不多是跟在你爸爸身边从公路上长大的。”

“是的，”Dean承认到。“是他教会了我一切。”

“你自己也做了很大努力，”她指出。她拿起相机拍了一张窗口生物的照片，接着又是一张。“你在这种情况下是怎么认识Cas的？”

“这问答是怎么回事？”

“消磨时间嘛，”她耸了耸肩回答到。“我已经认识你很多年了，但是我们从未讨论过个人问题。”

Dean用左手擦了擦嘴。当戒指碰到他的嘴唇的时候他愣了一下，然后呼了口气。“Cas和我，我们过去一起工作。”

“他看起来并不像个猎人。”

“他确实不是，”Dean回答到，但是没有再继续说下去了。Kate失望的叹了口气，然后翻出她刚刚拍的照片。

“我要把这个发给Sam，”她说道。

“你把所有案子的内容都发给他吗？”Dean用余光瞟了她一眼问道。他向前把手放在方向盘上，整个身体靠了上去。

“值得发到博客里的都发给他。”

Dean的手机在座椅上震动了起来。他无视了它。

“是你弟弟，”Kate报告到。

“你是干嘛的？我秘书啊？”

“你确实需要一个，”Kate反击道，“几个月之前Sam给我发了一张你办公室的照片，你整理过任何文件吗？”

“那不如你来给我收拾东西，小秘书……”她哼了一声，Dean为自己的行为也皱起了眉。

电话又震动了起来。

“Sam现在不应该睡觉了吗？”Dean愤怒的问到，“谁这个点了还不睡？”

“也许是我的邮件吵醒了他。”

“那就你跟他说吧，”Dean说完看着窗户那里的东西用虚幻的脚晃晃悠悠的走着。过去的时候，他和Sam一定会不论是什么时间就从前门冲进去。他根本不敢相信自己还要在这里再坐着等五个小时。有这个时间他已经能开车回Vermont或者最起码舒服的躺在Kate家的床上了。

“嘿，Sam，”Kate拿着Dean的手机说。通过听筒，Sam的声音可以传过来但是听不清楚。“挺好的。嗯，没错，他在。你等等。”

她把电话按在了Dean脸上。

“找你的，”她欢快的说。他叹了口气，接过电话。

“什么事？”他问道。

“你放了我鸽子去猎魔？”Sam咆哮道。

“听起来挺重要的，”Dean反驳道。他知道这很没说服力，但是也许Sammy就吃这一套。“而且我觉得这样对我有好处。”他补充道。

“逃避现实是不会让一切都过去的，Dean。”

“起码过去有用。”Dean嘟囔到。

“这是有好处的。听着，Dean，你能不能给Cas打个电话？”Sam要求到，“他很担心。”

“担心什么？”

“担心你啊，混蛋。他说你不肯给他打电话。”

“他知道我在哪儿，”Dean说到。Sam无奈的叹了口气。

“我求你，就当帮我个忙，给他打个电话，”他咬牙切齿的说。

“他可能已经睡了。”

“打给他，Dean，不然我发誓我会--”

“好吧好吧，”Dean为了让Sam闭嘴而让步道。“我明天一早就给他打电话行了吧？你看了Kate发过去的照片没？还是你就是来骂我的？”

“嗯，我看到了，”Sam说着，声音带着夜里的沙哑，他清了清嗓子。“拍的非常清楚，说明能量很强，不管是什么东西，肯定就在附近。”

“只是一个简单的烧东西的活罢了，”Dean总结道。“吵醒你不好意思了。”

“我本来就是醒着的，”Sam说道，“John做了噩梦。到家之后告诉我一声。”

“知道了。”

“别忘了打电话给Ca--”

Dean挂掉电话把手机扔到车座上。

“我受够了，”他跟Kate说，“有什么有意思的事情发生的话叫醒我，要不然的话等太阳能照亮你的时候我才想再看见你。”

他的手机因为再次收到一条未读短信而闪了一下。

+

Kate用胳膊肘顶了顶Dean的肋骨把他叫醒。

“她们起了，”她边说边在包里摸索着，最后拿出了一条口香糖。她把一块丢进自己嘴里，然后递给Dean一块，Dean看着肉桂粉皱眉。

“你刚在车上睡了一晚，”她提醒他到。他们整理干净了身上的褶皱，然后Kate跑过去敲门。

Alison给他们准备了咖啡还有已经吃了一半的甜甜圈。

“你不需要给我们准备食物的，”Kate向她解释道，而Dean则自顾自的拿了个已经有点走味了的甜甜圈泡在咖啡里。

“但是谢谢了，”Dean笑容明媚的说。

“不好意思没提前打招呼就过来了，”Kate继续说道，“但是我们昨晚就在这里，想看看能不能有什么进展。”

Alison走进了客厅，一个小孩子正坐在地板上玩恐龙玩具。她把它们撞在一起，嘴里发着咆哮声。

“你们发现了什么吗？”Alison问着，回头看过Kate和Dean,眼睛里带着坚定。

“呃，你没有疯。”Dean宣布道。

“你们也看见了！”Alison说道，很明显松了一口气。“我丈夫觉得我疯了。”

“他什么都没看到吗？”Dean问到。

“我们分居了，”Alison回答到。“他不住在这里，但是我们关系还是挺好的。他帮我搬进来的，所以我告诉了他我一直都能看见。他觉得我太累了，压力过大产生幻觉。”

“这会让你更加受这些奇异事物的影响，”Kate说着拿出了一个手掌大小的机器，Dean认出了那是一个EMF。那是Dean在业内见过的最小的EMF了，所以他貌似漫不经心的走到了Kate身边，想要看的更清楚一点。

“我们觉得鬼魂可能和哪个东西有关，”Dean说着瞄了一眼读数，指针指向0而且没有移动。“你在幽灵事件开始的那段时间之前有买什么东西吗？”

“没有，”Alison断然地说。“都是我们之前用过的东西。”

“那你在院子里有没有挖出过什么？”Dean继续问道，“什么小东西，或者一块金属？”

“只有一些种子。”

“我们能看看那个房间吗？”Kate问道。

“当然，”Alison同意道，她对那个小孩子说“Zoe，我要带这两个人上楼。我希望你能继续在这里玩。”

“好的，”Zoe害羞的小声说道。这使得Dean想起了Ben，在默写场合下她是那么的乐观而自信，但是如果他和Lisa吵架了的话又会变成一个没有安全感的小孩子。Ben现在应该有二十多岁了，Dean想知道他在做什么，是不是念了大学。他抓着自己的下巴，直到Ben的脸消失在他的脑海中。

Alison带着他们来到楼上的一个小房间，屋子里有一个低矮的儿童床，地板上散落着一些玩具。

“她一直都跟我一起睡，”Alison解释道，弯下腰去收拾出了一条通道。“我们一直都把这间屋子当成游戏室，因为我从来没在白天见过那些东西。”

这间屋子被漆成了令人振奋的亮蓝色。床上面挂着白色的积木写着Z O E。屋子里的家具看起来都不过一两年的样子，装饰也是极简洁的。Kate把EMF在墙上晃了晃，摇了摇头。这时Dean在柜子边上找到了一个小东西。这东西看起来和这间屋子很不搭，是那种你不愿意收藏的丑陋的小东西。

“这是什么？”他问道，伸出拇指指了指。

“哦，”Alison吸了口气说。“Zoe的奶奶喜欢古董，这是几个月之前她买给他的4岁生日礼物。这东西并不合我品味，但是如果不摆出来的话我又觉得不太好。”

“话说这到底是个什么东西？”Kate问道。当她把EMF在上面扫过的时候，它发出了五级警报。“看起来像是个项链。”

“我也不知道，”Alison说，“她说这东西有一百年的历史了。”

“她是不是在灵异活动开始时间的附近给你的？”

“大概几个星期之内。”

“发张照片给Sam，”Dean指示到。Kate照做了，不过几分钟，Sam就打电话来了。

“怪不得呢——这是用头发编织成的项链，”他对她们说。“十九世纪的时候流行用render头发做纪念品。我觉得应该是这些角蛋白留下了这个鬼魂的能量。”

“这太恶心了，”Alison说道，皱眉看着它。

“你有火炉吗？”Dean边问边拿出一个打火机。

当然了事情不可能这么简单。他身后传来了破风声。他趔趄了一下把手机摔在了地上，用手扶着床沿才没有摔倒。他用一只手摸了摸脑后，是湿的；头上那该死的伤口流血流的像一只被放血的猪。Alison尖叫着看着那个鬼魂出现在门口，挡住了他们的去路，她透明的眼睛正发着光。它来到了Dean身边而且明显很生气。

“咬我啊，”Dean啐了一口然后用石盐挥向这混蛋。鬼魂分解成了混乱的白色能量光线。

“烧了那个东西，”他指着那个东西叫到，把打火机扔给Kate，在鬼魂消失的地方用盐画了一个圈。

“在哪里烧？”Kate边问边抓着Alison的胳膊，在鬼魂重新成型之前把她拽出了门。

“浴室——在浴缸或者水池里，”Dean说道，脱掉外套按在了伤口上。“带着你女儿出去，”他对Alison说，跌跌撞撞的站起来向鬼魂走去，“我来拖住它。”

Alison退了出去消失在了视野里，他听着她的脚步声往楼下去。鬼魂盘绕了几圈又重新集聚了能量，张开双臂冲了过来。它被地上凌乱的盐圈挡住了脚步，只能冲着举着枪对着他的Dean尖叫。

“快一点，Kate！”他大叫道。

“我拿不下来这东西！”她也同样叫道。

“弄坏它，”他喊道。

在Kate尖叫之前传来了玻璃破碎的声音，“快烧了它！”鬼魂在挣扎了几秒钟之后被烧尽了。Dean松了一口气，然后又感觉到头上传来的痛感。流血的速度变缓了，但是他衣服的后面已经被浸透了。如果衣服因此被毁了的话，他一定会很生气的。

“抱歉毁了你的地毯，”后来，Dean在厨房里说道，Alison正递给他一个冷却止血剂。“还有谢谢你。”

“相信我，没关系的，”她说着把Zoe抱在怀里摇晃着。“只是一点点盐，没什么损失的。”

 

+

“你应该好好看看那里，”Kate隔着窗户说，她指着Dean因为占了血液而黏在一起的头发说道。“你确定走之前不洗个澡？”

“我没事，”他说着发动了车子。

“再次感谢你，”Kate站直身子说道。“抱歉我们的首要目标跑了。”

“说不定下一次就抓到了。”

“我会给你发昨晚的照片的，”她说，“再见了。”

“再见，”他笑了一下，然后开车到公路开始了七个小时的回程之旅。

这种独处给了他很多时间来胡思乱想，而他想的一直都是Cas，那一连串的他还没有看的短信，他嘴唇的热度，他低沉的声音。Cas应该很担心，可能很愤怒——Dean应该在返程之前打个电话给他，但是他的手机两个小时之前就没电了。

他为什么就不能停止想这些？用几天的时间逃避着一切就是为了使自己头脑清醒，而不是让这种感觉变得更坚固。他把音响的声音调大，用以淹没自己的思想，然后打开了车窗。

他的车速上了60而且外面阳光很好，是一个适合驾车的好天气。他玩得很开心，停下来加了几次油。当他到达Jericho的边界的时候刚好过了晚饭时间。尽管他的头还在抽痛，但他也并不是特别饿，因为他吃了甜甜圈，在Albany还买了一块苹果派，所以在他停车离开车库的时候心情还是很好的。但是只是看了一眼房子，门是关着的，他的好心情就像雾一样消散了。

厨房里没有人——从窗外看不见Cas——所以Dean潜进了屋子，走到了楼上。他在水池下面找到了一瓶消毒液。除此之外，还找了一块旧毛巾用来清理血渍。为什么鬼魂总是这么易怒？水池里的水被染成了粉色。他正打算用一面小镜子看看自己脑后面的伤，这时才注意到Cas就站在门口。

他很生气。Dean能从他紧绷在身体两侧的双臂以及紧握成拳头的手判断出来。他很激动，正喘着粗气。

“怎么了？”Dean小声说道，虽然他看见他松了一口气，但是他很讨厌自己身体里的那种微妙的雀跃感。

“你没给我打电话，”Cas指责道。

“你现在又不能挥着小翅膀来一下子把我治好。”

“你以为是你受伤了的事情吗？”Cas愤怒道。他闯入了Dean的私人空间，把他挤在了水池上。Cas温热的呼喷在他的脖子上，他们的视线在镜子里相遇。

“那是为了什么？”Dean厚着脸皮问道，因为毛巾擦过一个疼痛的地方而抖了一下。

“交流，”Cas回答道，从他手中拿过毛巾，往后退了一个舒服的距离。“心安。我还得从Sam那里知道你要在New Jersey再呆一天。”

Dean想要还他一个刻薄的表情，但是Cas开始专业的清理起他的伤口来。他的触碰非常的温柔，虽然消毒剂带来的刺痛让Dean吸了口气。他用手指抓着柜台的边缘来让自己转移注意力，但还是让Cas继续了下去。

“放松，”Dean说着伸长脖子让Cas能更好处理一点。“她正在调查另一件案子，所以我就留下来帮她了，不是什么大事。”

“我理解，”Cas说道，“但是这不能成为你不尊重我的借口。”

Dean觉得自己就像天下第一的大混蛋，但是他没有道歉。他呲了呲牙，希望自己可以喝一瓶威士忌。这时Cas完成了清理伤口，帮着Dean脱掉了外套。他检查了一下领子。

“可能是柠檬精油能洗掉，”他说到，像是对自己在说，手指拂过皮革。他把外套挂在自己的胳膊上，固执的瞪着Dean。

“我要去洗澡了，”Dean小声说完，没有理会Cas把毛巾扔进水池里快速的走了出去。

淋浴让他很不舒服，尽管水压很好，还有那愚蠢的有着奇怪的名字和大量泡泡的甘油香皂。谁会希望自己闻起来像篝火一样？反正Dean不想，他确信的想着，然后用那柔软的令人愤怒的毛巾擦干了身体。

当Dean洗完澡出来的时候Cas不在客厅里，也不在卧室里，所以他擦干自己慢慢悠悠的穿好了衣服。屋子里充斥着让人流口水的香味——蒜香面包，应该是。他顺着香味走到了楼下，桌子上放着一盘意大利面，配着斜刃面和番茄。而旁边放着一份长条面包。

他看着眼前的食物，心里知道如果角色互换的话，他可能会直接把所有东西都丢出去，把面包丢出去喂鸟。他连个盘子都不会剩给Cas，更别说一碗热气腾腾的意大利面了。

他往盘子里挖了一大勺面，然后双肘放在桌子上吃了起来。味道非常好；他甚至没怎么嚼就吞了下去。他吃了两盘，然后把盘子放进了水池里。接着从冰箱里找出一瓶啤酒，走向了车库。

Baby用他熟悉的皮座椅的摩擦声来欢迎他。他刚刚在这上面度过了7个小时，但是她能带给他任何其他地方都比不了的独处。他轻轻转了转钥匙，所以音响开了，但是又不足以启动发动机。音乐声填满了整个车库，有那么一瞬间，他觉得又回到了和Sam一起在车上的日子。他们在这辆车里长大，这里才是他的家。

他这样对Cas很不公平。这并不是他的错，他有各种权利对他生气。就算在这个世界里他们不是情侣，Cas还是会担心Dean的，就像Dean会担心Cas一样。他想起了自己在Cas从Indian到Kansas来的过程中，自己在地堡里有多么担心多么惶恐，当变成人类的Cas一天，两天，三天没有给他打电话时他有多么紧张。他害怕有天使杀了他，整天念叨Cas把Sam的耳朵都要磨出茧子，开着Baby横跨整个美国到处寻找他的天使。他想起了Cas一个人呆在Rexford的日子。

他一只手抚摸着Baby的方向盘，沿着金属边缘一寸寸的抚摸着。他拉开了储物柜——竟然没有上锁——拿出了里面的东西。泛黄的地图；一小包番茄酱；没用的球状物；一个橡皮不知道哪里去了的削好的铅笔。好像还有什么东西塞在里面。他把所有东西拿出来，丢在后座上，拿出了卷成一团的塑料袋。是Lebanon的一家杂货店的袋子，他深吸了一口气。

“不可能的，”他边小声说着边打开了袋子。

 

他的手指划过旅行装的洗发水，一条香皂，蓝色的牙刷，他还记得自己站在商店的过道里，双手各拿一个牙刷，看着它们艰难的就像给Cas挑一个牙刷比考虑要不要做大天使的皮囊还费劲。

他是停下来买牛奶和鸡蛋的，都在一家24小时杂货店里，因为现在已经九点多了，普通的商店已经关门了。他拿了一加仑2%的牛奶-他不喝脱脂牛奶，不管Sam怎么劝说，那鬼东西喝起来像水一样-一盒鸡蛋，还有一些昂贵的培根。在去结账的的路上，他看见了一个二合一防止牙龈出血的漱口水广告，这让他想起了Cas：他刚刚成为了一个人类，还被赶出了地堡。想到这件事他感觉很难受，但是他不得不做。他绝不会牺牲Sam，但是告诉Cas让他离开，困难程度不亚于地狱的一对一虐待课程以及阻止天启。

Cas不知道怎么做一个人类。Dean想起他吃肉卷的样子，他为面粉和肉卷的质感而着迷，饥饿对他来说是一种新奇的体验。这家伙也不知道怎么洗澡；Sam不得不亲自教他怎么用香皂，演示给他怎么打泡泡。Cas一脸不可思议的看着手里的那块香皂。

一个牙刷。他要给Cas买一个牙刷。这弥补不了他带来的伤害，但是毕竟这是一件他可以做的事。他有很多选择：中等或者柔软刷毛的，杯形或者菱形的，可以变颜色的刷毛，可以提醒需要换牙刷的时间。

最终，他选择了最简单的样式：蓝白相间的刷毛，粗糙的手柄，Cas应该会很喜欢的。既然他要给Cas买个牙刷，那么买牙膏便是理所当然的了，而Cas应该也不会想起给自己买洗发水，剃须刀以及除臭剂和香皂。Dean最后抱了一大堆东西来到了收银台，自己恶寒了一下，他边想着Cas看到这一包东西时的表情边掏出了信用卡。

 

他把袋子放在了Impala里，一个“抱歉你现在是个人类了，希望这些东西能让你好过一点”的爱心包裹。最终，他在Redford找到他的时候还是没胆子把这个袋子给他，就算他们两个在一起度过了一个晚上，聊天看星星。随着时间一分分的过去，Dean对自己买了这些东西的行为越发觉得蠢，很怕Cas会问这是什么意思，这样Dean就会一不小心说出每次他和Cas共处一室的时候都在他内心里嚎叫着的话。他把袋子丢进了储物柜的最里面，把自己的感情锁在了脑海的最深处。Cas睡着了，Dean一个人吃掉了汉堡。他从没向任何人提起过这个袋子。

Gabriel曾经建立了一个颇为真实的电视剧世界，但他依然忘记了一个重要而明显的细节，鞋子。就连Sam都不知道这一包东西。Dean也试图努力彻底忘掉这个东西。任何一个天使或是女巫，或是任何有足够能力创造这样一个世界的生物，都不可能知道这包东西的存在。他轻笑出声，但是并不是觉得这一切好笑。那是一种释怀和顺从的笑，悬在他心里的一块大石头终于稳稳的落下了。

这里是真的，这真的是他的人生。

他研究了一下旁边座位上的杂物，然后快速地把它们都塞回了储物柜里。他关上了已经不能让他心安的音乐，拔下了钥匙。外面有点冷，但是还是有几只飞蛾绕着车库的灯飞来飞去。他关上了灯，拉下了门。

楼上的灯是关着的，Cas可能已经睡了，而Kevin晚上不会留下。Dean本打算悄悄走进屋子里，但是却看到了一个人坐在门廊处的Cas。

他一个人蜷缩在那里看起来很小只，昏黄的灯光勾勒出了一个孤单的轮廓。看到Cas如此凄凉的样子让Dean感到很难受，而且他知道，自己就是他变成这样的原因。他小心地挠了挠后颈，叹了口气，走上台阶坐在了Cas旁边的椅子上。

“嘿，”他说道。

Cas没有看向他，只是继续慢慢的晃动自己。椅子发出吱吱嘎嘎的声音。

“对不起，”Dean说道。“你说得对，我应该给你打电话的。”

“那你为什么没打？”Cas的声音里带着不自然，之前的愤怒已经不在了。取而代之的是疲惫。

“Sam应该会跟你说是因为我在逃避，”Dean疲倦地说。他把啤酒放在了栏杆上。

“那你真的是在逃避吗？”Cas问道。

Dean并没有回答，只是把手垂在膝盖上，紧紧地攥在一起。

“我之前也失忆过，所以我明白每一次对你来说有多难适应，”Cas继续说道。他的眼睛望着果园。“但是你不能一直因为你自己难受而迁怒于我。这一切是我的选择，也是你的选择，就算你不记得了。”

Dean觉得自己收到了会心一击，而Cas继续缓缓说了下去。

“你可能再也不能像曾经那样爱我了，我也会学着接受，但是我不会允许你让我觉得过去的十二年都是错误的。”

“Cas……”Dean张开了嘴，但是却不知道该说些什么。他懊恼的用手抱住头。

“如果不是你的话，我也不想拥有这一切。”Cas坚定的说。

“fuck，”Dean咒骂了一句。他抬起凳子转到面对Cas的那一侧，把一只手放在扶手上让它停止摇晃，

“对不起，”他再一次说道。他的手在两个人中间比了比。“你和我在现在拥有的一切——我并不想剥夺你的这一切，但是我不知道我能不能做回原来的那个我了。”

Cas把头转向Dean，抬起眼睛。水汪汪的但是里面燃起了希望。

“我并没有希望你变成什么样子，只要做你自己就好，”他小声说道。

Dean不算特别明白Cas是什么意思，但是他说了“好的。”

果园的边缘忽然出现了一抹光亮，是一只忽然出现的萤火虫。他想起了和他妈妈一起用小罐子捉萤火虫，在里面塞满了叶子和几滴水。这使得他想起了楼上他和Cas装在相框里的那张照片，在照片里他看起来是多么的幸福。除了他之外，Cas看起来有点迷失，是那么的像个人类，一点都不像他一开始在那个旧仓库里见到的天使。

他回想了一下他前天做的那个梦，Cas的手放在他身上时的触感，他从酒吧坐车回到家时感受到的柔软。

他还记得当Castiel变成Leviathan失踪之后他有多痛苦：每天靠酒精度日，失眠，噩梦，把风衣从偷来的车的后备箱里转来转去。他想起了在炼狱的时候，灰暗的天空，伴随着阵阵雷声，他在河边把Castiel拥进怀里。

他想起了Daphne，他想起了April。他曾经很嫉妒她们，因为她们和Cas的关系到达了一个他达不到的程度。

他想起了Meg，想起了自己，在楼上的卧室里亲吻Cas。萤火虫闪着绿色的光飞了出去。

这并没有错。他本能的知道这一点。只是他之前从没做过这件事，从没真正想过跟什么人在一起。如果他做了，会不会有什么改变？或者说他是不是太傻了？

他很多年来一直对Cas有着说不清道不明的感觉，几乎从他们刚相遇就开始了。也许——也许他可以试一试。他一直以来都在猎杀各种能把人类当猎物玩的生物，并活了下来，他甚至挺过了该隐之印。而这只不过就是个吻而已。

他一只手抚上Cas的脸，犹豫了一下之后捧起了他的下巴。他的下巴深刻而线条优美。他盯着Cas的嘴巴舔了舔嘴唇。

“Dean——”Cas开口，但是Dean打住了他的话。

“别说话，”他轻声说道。

当Dean温柔而试探性的亲吻他的时候Cas发出了一声愉悦的呻吟，他的心跳开始加速，手指插进Cas的头发，微微张开了嘴，恰到好处的挑起了Cas的主动性。Cas在摇椅里动了动，一只手放在了Dean还放在扶手上的手上。他们之间的亲吻都很浅，一点点探索着，这感觉非常好，所以Dean轻轻地用舌头舔了舔Cas的下唇。Cas的手指紧紧抓住了Dean的手腕，他攥起Cas的头发开始深入起来，舌头伸进他的嘴里。Cas尝起来带着啤酒和大蒜的味道，这味道很好，很淳朴。

Cas正在啃他的上唇，所以Dean边给予积极的回应边尽可能 的靠的更近。Cas也在向他这边倾斜。Dean已经很多年没有过这样的亲吻了，他的身体里叫嚣着兴奋，本能的想要把Cas拽离椅子，把他按在阳台上，在黑暗之中把他们的身体紧紧压在一起。这个想法吓到了Dean，所以他稍微退后了一点点。他们两个向对方的嘴唇急切的喘息着。

“你还好吗？”Cas温柔的问。

Dean因为和Cas的亲吻而半硬着，而事实上并没有发生世界末日这种事。所以他不用再怀疑了。Cas早就是他的了，只要Dean想要。他在很多年前就已经是Dean的了。有了这个认知，他点了几下头表示自己很好，然后再次吻了上去。他的手因为紧张和肾上腺素上升而颤抖了起来。Cas把他们的额头靠在一起。Dean同时感觉到了轻松而又沉重，疲惫而又入迷，所以他一次又一次的亲吻着Cas，专注地，两只手捧着Cas的脸，向后去亲吻他的耳朵，他的脖子，那种不适感一点点消失了。

在那之后的吻变得更加温柔了，浅浅的，每一次动作之前都会有一次停顿，两个人紧贴在一起，感受着对方的气息。Cas最后轻啄了一下Dean的脸颊笑着坐了回去，用已经亲肿了的嘴唇说道：“我们该睡觉了。”

现在肯定已经到了半夜了。几个小时之后闹钟就会响起来，但是Dean却不敢动，他怕如果自己动了一下，这一切就再不会发生了，他可能就再不敢这么做了。但是Cas站了起来并且把Dean拽了起来。紧紧抓着他的手打开了后门，走进屋子里，走上楼梯，然后靠在冰箱上再次慵懒的亲吻了起来。磁力贴硌在他肩胛骨上的刺痛感使他的脑海里闪过了两个人全裸着在一起的画面，而这使得他眩晕了起来。他可以这么做。他想把膝盖挤进Cas的双腿之间，压在他的身上，但是Cas再一次退开了。

“我们真的该睡觉了，”他说着，声音里带着后悔的意味。

“没错，”Dean同意道，有点颓败，不太习惯被拒绝的感觉。他看了一眼咖啡机显示的时间，已经凌晨一点多了。“好吧，”他补充道。但是他不喜欢看到Cas走到一旁，倒了一杯水，五口喝光，把水杯放回桌子上的这种感觉。Dean还继续靠着冰箱站着，喘息着。Cas走到了沙发旁边，开始解衬衫扣子；Dean的眼睛看向了卧室的门，他想到自己又要一个人在那张过大的床上睡一晚了。

当Dean走到Cas身边拿起沙发上Cas的枕头的时候，Cas正在脱裤子。Dean把枕头抱在胸口，头转向卧室。Cas的动作顿住了，但是可以看到他的嘴角不自觉地挑了起来。

他们默默地躺在了床上。

“我们一般都是怎么——？”Dean支吾着问道，把被单拉到腰际。

Cas沉默了一会，然后小声说道，“转过去背对我。”Dean照做了，有点困惑，直到Cas的手从后面搂上他，并把他拽进了怀里。Dean的整个后背和大腿都和Cas的皮肤紧贴着。Cas的身体很温暖，而且亲吻着他的脖子，刚好是发际那里，小心的避开了伤口。

“别胡思乱想了，”他小声说道。Dean一只手抓住Cas的手腕，沉沉的睡了过去。

+

这条路很黑，这条路一直都是这么黑，而Dean在路上行走着，因为他没有别的选择。

“Dean，”Cas在叫他，就像他最近的梦中一样。他的声音里带着悲痛，好像有一光年那么远。

“你在哪里，Cas？”Dean大叫到，但是Cas没有回答他。  
+  
他睡得非常好，醒过来的时候蜷在Cas的怀里。他告诉自己不要紧张，虽然他还是觉得自己的每一寸身体都充满着不安。他就着困意继续眯了一会眼睛，轻轻地追踪着Cas的胳膊，努力不质问自己的身体为什么会对Cas靠过来说“早上好”的声音有反应。但他确实有。Dean可以接受这一点，也可以否认，但是他否认又有什么意义呢。

Cas在下床之前亲了亲他，清浅而慵懒，然后就去洗澡了。Dean窝在床上。Cas洗漱完毕然后又亲了亲Dean的脸颊，然后下楼去了。在Dean刷牙的时候，现磨咖啡的香气飘了上来。

他光着脚穿着浴袍溜达到了楼下，最终被指配到把黄油切片和糖混在一起洒在甜饼上，然后半张着嘴看着Cas把生面团放在大理石板上轻轻地揉。突然之间，他觉得看着Cas做饭是一件很美好的事情。

“你做过派吗？”在Cas精细的把圆形的面团放进饼干模具的时候Dean问道。

“当然了，”Cas带着调皮的笑容回答道，“要不然你以为我们为什么有一个苹果园？”

“那个也是我们的？”Dean转过头去看向窗外。

“我们把这块地租给了农民，”Cas说道，“他提供给我无限量的苹果。”

他把饼干模具放进了烤箱里，摘下了围裙。

“你的头怎么样了？”

Dean小心的摸了摸，有点疼但是没有他想象的严重。“有点疼，”他回答道。

“你今天打算做什么？”Cas问道，“你要工作吗？”

“我应该会去查查Kate拍的照片。”

“好吧，”Cas说着设置了时间，然后开始清洗面板。

“我可以等等再去，”Dean说道。

“没关系的，”Cas说道。大理石板很重，Cas把它拿在手里的样子很滑稽。他把板子放在水池边缘，一只手固定，另一只手擦干。结果它往下滑了一部分，虽然Cas在它掉到水槽底下摔碎之前抓住了它，Dean还是从椅子上蹦起来帮他固定住了。

“我自己能解决，”Cas坚持到。这话说得有点戒备，Dean无力的站在了他身边。Cas冲干净了面板，放在一旁晾干，然后关掉了水龙头。他向前靠着水槽，但是并没有往窗外看。

他的脸是朝下的——也许他在盯着排水口，或者可能他的眼睛就是闭上的——但是他一动不动的站在那里，等待着。Dean把一只手放在了他的后背上，在他的肩胛骨之间。他看着，被深深地吸引，Cas的脸埋得更深了，而他的呼吸也加快了。

Dean顿时觉得心中小鹿乱撞。他直直走到Cas身后，一只手从他的后背滑到他的腰际，另一只手缓缓地探进了他的衬衫。他的呼吸不稳定起来，把脸靠在了Cas的肩膀上。

这种感觉很新奇也很可怕。或者这并不新奇，而他砰砰跳动的心脏也不是因为恐惧而是因为释怀。这个样子的Cas感觉很对，他本就长着一幅呆萌的税务会计的皮囊，在Dean的面前是那么合适。为什么他之前一直觉得自己不能这么做？他是Cas，他就是Cas。Dean把脸埋在他的颈侧，然后让自己呼吸着他皮肤的味道。

过了一会，Cas在他的怀里转了个身，捧住Dean的脸。他们一直亲吻着，直到烤箱十四分钟的定时到了，Cas带着愧疚的表情推开了他。

“会糊的，”他解释到，然后把甜饼拿出烤箱晾凉。那些饼干泛着金黄色，就像甜饼该有的那样，表面有点点凹凸不平结成块状。

“看起来很棒，”Dean赞美道。

“没错，”Cas附和道，虽然他根本就没有看向那些甜饼。  
+  
Dean一上午都像个卫星一样围着Cas转圈圈，站在他背后看着他检查预约，在他们一起在蔬菜园播种的时候跪在他身边潮湿的土地上。

“你不能弄个播种机吗？”Dean问正在用手拔地上的杂草的Cas。他把草根上的泥土甩掉，它们像黑色的雪花一样在他的手里翻滚着。

“我已经厌倦了杀戮，”Cas轻声地说。Dean想要指出他的虚伪，因为他现在正在做的事情就是杀戮，但他还是默默地拿篮子收集起了那些散乱的种子。Cas把它们洒在肥堆上，然后弯下腰用手指耙好这些从肥料箱里倒出来的黑色肥沃的土壤。

“去年，这里只是一些树叶和一些死掉的植物，咖啡渣，和剩余的食物。”Cas抓了一大把展示在Dean的眼前。“而现在他们就能让土壤肥沃。”

他站起身来，朝着Dean微笑，Dean一瞬间被新鲜空气和Cas的笑容弄得有点眩晕。不知道为什么那么急切，他就在花园里吻了他，就在肥料箱旁边，两个人的手指甲里还塞满着泥土。他们需要洗澡，Cas闻起来带着户外和阳光的气息，这很棒。这很让人兴奋。

他们的房子里很安静，Cas说客人们都开车去湖边了而且几个小时之内不会回来。今天晚上也不会有新入住的客人，而Kevin正在修理减压阀。

Dean的手指插进Cas的头发里，他们在洗衣机旁边卿卿我我，而既然他已经决定放纵自己了，他简直不愿意放开Cas一小会儿。在洗衣间里，他们把衣服掀到了腰际，但是这还是一次无用的尝试，虽然Dean已经硬的发痛了，但是除了肌肤相贴之外并没有发生什么。

他们之间的特殊联系已经建立了很多年了，但是他们跳过了很多步骤——好吧，是从Dean的角度看。尽管他们之间已经有了婚姻关系，在他看来，他们还没约过一次会。如果他们真的要这样下去的话，就该按正确的套路发展。如果这是一条破正确的路的话，Dean愿意全身心投入。

“我想带你出去约会，”他快速把脑海里的想法说了出来。

“去哪里？”Cas气喘吁吁的问。

“哪里都可以，”Dean贴着他的嘴唇说，“快说好。”

“好，”Cas顺从的回答道。

“附近有什么好地方吗？”Dean问道，尝试性的往前顶了顶大腿。

“有一个免下车电影院，”Cas一边提建议一边用手指在Dean的裤腰带上打转，然后滑了下去。

Dean抽了口气，但还是继续说道，“看电影吃晚餐，”然后当Cas吮吸他锁骨上的刚好在纹身上面的一块瘀伤的时候呻吟了一声。

“脱掉裤子，”Cas指示到，然后把它们丢进了洗衣机里，然后加入洗涤剂。

当Dean在前厅的桌子前弯腰整理除尘后的杂志的时候，他还在试图回忆着Cas脊柱凹凸不平的触感。这使得他一不小心撞上了大门。

“你走神了，”Cas用他那低沉而坚定的声音直接在他耳边说道，这是自从Dean在这里醒来听到的最像天使的声音的一次。Dean对此作出的回应就是用胳膊套住Cas的脖子然后用舌头让他再发不出声音。  
+

下午Cas去洗澡和准备明天的早餐的时候，Dean出门去跑了个步。他跑着穿过了果园，低着头防止被那些很低的树枝刮到。走在一排排果树之间有点冷，就像一个神秘的走廊，空气是静止的，带着芬芳的气味。风吹过树枝，Dean的头顶上传来阵阵沙沙声。

当他到达了果园的另一边的时候，他转过身顺着原路返回。当他到达院子的时候，小腿肌肉和肺都火辣辣的疼；他弯下腰喘着粗气，汗水浸湿了他的衬衫，顺着他的脖子往下流。他用手臂擦了擦脸，然后把胳膊伸展过头顶，让微风使得他清凉下来。那只神经兮兮的猫正在后门口等着他，绕着他的脚踝扭啊扭。

“Hey，Rotgut，”Dean说道，边绕开它边叫出它的昵称。“我要去洗个澡。”

Cas正在客厅里打电话，Dean做了个“去洗澡”的口型，然后脱掉了他湿透了的衣服，在身后留下了一串足迹，当他洗完澡回来收拾的时候发现已经不见了。他从不喜欢别人照顾他。那是Dean的角色：他照顾别人，而不是反过来。和Lisa的关系是他能接受的最近距离了，但是他还是自己洗衣服，坚持尽自己所能的赚钱。他不希望成为她的负担，尤其是当她还有一个孩子要养的时候。

但是Cas想要照顾他，即使Dean表现得像个混蛋一样，Cas还是想要在他身边，这种感觉甚至是卑微的。

Dean在衣柜里寻找今晚要穿的衣服，最终他选择了一件黑色V领衬衫和一条黑色牛仔裤。他用从一袋子棉球下面挖出来的定型发蜡处理了一下头发，把前面的头发竖了起来，这样才能让他暂时忘了鬓角的灰发。他决定不讨厌眼镜了，因为眼镜让他看起来更帅了。他用毛巾沾了点洗手液，擦干净了镜片，然后把眼镜架在了鼻子上。他仔细审视了一下自己，作为一个这个年龄的男人还是非常不错的。

Cas正双手放在腿上规矩的坐在那里等他，他穿着一件系扣的短袖衬衫，解开了上面两个扣子。如果他是个女人的话，Dean应该会赞美他穿得很好看，可那是Cas。

“呃，”他有点尴尬地说，“衬衫不错。”

Cas整个人都亮了起来，“你看起来也很不错，”他说道。

在那之后就没有那么尴尬了。他们选择了Impala，因为虽然Dean快五十岁而且已经结婚了，他还是那么的酷。Cas调了一下音乐——iPod是对音乐的一种亵渎，但是该死的这东西真的很方便。他选择了Led Zeppelin，然后两个人在一种舒服的沉默中上路了。Dean一只手握着方向盘，另一只手放在车门上，Cas把头伸出窗外，跟着音乐哼哼着。

“他们有时候会用指环王的典故，”Cas说道。Dean摇了摇头敛住自己的笑意。

“我还是不敢相信你竟然知道指环王是什么。”

“我承认，我原来以为它是讲天启四骑士的，”Cas承认道。

Dean忍不住笑了出来。

那家免下车电影院有三十分钟车程的距离，坐落在一个据Cas说是一个废弃的野营地的地方。他们每人花了12美元然后在最后一排找到了一个位置。Cas摇下了他的窗户，把他的手机和一个像是扬声器的东西连在了一起，外面屏幕上广告的声音在车内响了起来。

“你一定是在逗我，”Dean说道，“我们真的能靠这些东西调节声音？”

“它能直接在我货车的电脑上操作，但是你不肯升级Impala。”

“她不需要升级，”Dean抗议道。

Cas调好了他的手机，然后他们就通过Impala的扬声器听了。

“我从没想过这个电影这么有现实意义，”当Gozer在冰箱旁出现的时候Cas评价道。

“巨大的活生生的棉花软糖人？”Dean猜测到。（#译者注：根据对话推测他们看的电影是ghostbusters《捉鬼敢死队》）

“为什么带来天启的人会允许人类自己选择他们自己破坏者的形象？”

“自大？”Dean猜测到。

“我也这么觉得，”Cas承认道。他靠的近了一点，这样他们的胳膊和腿都贴在了一起。Cas靠在了他的身上，一只手漫不经心的放在了Dean的大腿上，好像事后才想起，好像这是一件他每天都会做的事情。也许真的是。Dean把手从Cas身子底下抽回来，然后环上了他的肩膀。他觉得自己这么做有点傻——这算什么啊，高中生吗？——但是Cas靠在了他的怀里，头靠在了他肩膀上。

Dean闭上了眼睛。他的手指抓住了Cas的肩膀，然后开始轻轻摩擦他的拇指。外面的天色越来越暗了，虽然现在跟他们刚过来的时候比没有多了多少私人空间，但是黑暗给了他们亲密的幻想。他噙住了Cas微笑着的嘴唇，直到时间结束之前，他们两个都没有再看向屏幕。

“有人说过你吻技不错嘛？”Dean呢喃道。

“Meg，”Cas实事求是地说。

Dean哼了一声，“你想去吃晚饭了吗？”

“我想就这么呆着，但是我们确实该吃晚饭了。”

“不如我们先去吃饭，然后再重新开始这项活动？”

“就这么定了，”Cas同意道，所以Dean发动了汽车。

他们在一家快餐店吃了汉堡作为晚餐，Cas的嘴唇因为沾上油脂而亮晶晶的。Dean的心脏在胸口中揪了起来，所以他在自己说出什么多愁善感的话来之前清了清嗓，皱着眉头把番茄酱中的薯条捞出来。

“我一直就想问……”他开口说道。

Cas期待地抬起头。

“印记，它是什么原理，怎么除掉？我不知道是怎么做的。”

Cas的嘴角泛起了微笑。“你不想要它。”

“不，我想要的，”Dean抗议道但是Cas摇了摇头。

“你接受了它，还有随之而来的负担，但是你并不想要它。就算你的灵魂被腐蚀了，你还是不愿意成为恶魔。是你的选择让你变回了人类。你选择接受了该隐之印，也是你选择了放弃它。”

Dean咽下了哽在喉咙的东西然后一只手隔着外套摸上了那个印记曾经在的地方。“我是个恶魔的时候是不是很吓人？”他强颜欢笑道。

“没有，”Cas在几秒钟之后回答，“你看起来是一样的。”

“我那时能看到你在发光。”Dean说道，这使得Cas脸红了起来。

“我真希望当时我拥有自己的荣光，”他说道。

“更闪耀？”

“闪耀多了，而且更强大，强大很多。”

他永远都见不到Cas的真实形态了。Cas现在是个人了，所以当他们死的时候，他会作为人类死去。意识到这一点使得他生气了起来。Dean深吸了口气然后长长地吐出。

Cas本不应该选择人类的。他应该让其他的天使，shit，找到他的荣光。他们是天使。该死，说不定他们那里有个荣光工厂专门制造荣光呢。他们至少应该找找——

“Dean，”Cas说着把手伸过桌子握住了他的手。Dean强忍住了内心的尴尬——他必须要慢慢适应——然后对上了他的眼睛。

“我已经活了几百万年了，”Cas继续说道。他的拇指摸着Dean的指关节。“我选择了现在的生活。”

“你曾经是个天使。你为什么选择做个人类？”

“因为你是个人类。”

“Cas，我不是……”Dean用力地擦了擦脸。

“你值得拥有幸福，”Cas坚定地说道。“我希望你能让自己相信这一点。”

Cas点了一份樱桃派一份苹果派，上面都有浓厚的奶油。

“只是手工制作的，”他保证到。他把第一块叉到了Dean的唇边，虽然Dean觉得这样子有点像哄小孩，他还是张开了嘴让Cas把叉子送进来。这是他吃过的最好吃的派之一。他品尝了外皮上的黄油片，还有热腾腾的苹果肉桂内陷。奶油真的是手打的，而不是罐装的，奶油堆成了一个尖，上面撒着香草。Cas笑着给他夹起了第二块。他们用这种方式吃完了两份派，从同一个叉子上交换着味道。Dean的舌头扫过叉子的尖，然后他想到这个叉子刚刚就在Cas嘴里，抵着他的舌头。

他们出门往停车的地方走去，紧紧地拉着手。Dean知道有些行人正盯着他们，他的脸泛起了微红，他低下了头但是却没有松开Cas的手。作为回应，Cas捏了他三下，Dean凝住呼吸翻译了这个密码。

他等了几秒钟，轻轻地吐了口气，回捏了两下。

我知道。

Cas现在毫无疑问的理解了《星球大战》的典故，即使是微妙的那些，因为他笑了起来。Dean打开了车，然后在最后一秒钟决定为Cas拉开车门。他们安静的往家开着，没有开音响。只有他们两个，窗户开着，车轮摩擦的声音传了进来。Dean的手轻而易举的就找到了Cas大腿的正确位置，握住了他的膝盖。Cas伸出一只手覆住了他。当他们终于开进车库的时候，Dean已经抑制住了自己的紧张，关上了发动机。他们身下的车静止不动了，不再有Baby的引擎的震感，剩下的就只有Cas的呼吸声，还有他解开安全带时衣料的摩擦声，然后向他靠近了一点。

他解开了Dean的安全带，接着一只手滑进了他的外套里。其实从严格意义上来讲，从房子那里可以看到他们，但是车库里面没有开灯，Impala的里面也是黑的。在Cas的吻落在他的喉结上时，Dean向后仰了仰头，Cas把Dean的外套脱了下来，扔在了后座上。他们真的要做了，在Cas忙着解开Dean的皮带、拉开他的拉链的时候Dean想着。Dean的胸口和胳膊都颤栗了一下，Dean把手放在Cas的肩膀上，在Cas拽下他的牛仔裤、手指伸进他内裤边缘的时候紧紧抓住了他。

他抬头看向Dean的眼睛，征求他的同意。Dean艰难的咽了口唾沫，但是还是点了下头，当Cas摸向他的时候他深吸了一口气。Cas熟练而用力的握住了他，缓慢而坚定地撸动着他，不出一分钟他就瘫在他的手里了。

Cas还穿的好好的，Dean一只手从他的衬衫伸进去，在他的脊椎骨上移动。Cas的皮肤滚热，因为汗水而很光滑。Dean用力拥着他的背部，让他镶进自己的双腿之间，这样Cas的手就被限制在他们两个之间了。一分钟以后，Cas掀起自己的衬衫脱掉了它，Dean用眼睛饥渴的描绘着Cas光裸的胸膛和手臂曲线，然后换成了他的手指，把他拉得更近，让Cas靠在他的身上。

他们开始亲吻了，但是亲吻逐渐变成了在对方唇边渴望的细语。Dean把他抱得越紧Cas的裤子带来的摩擦就越痛，所以Dean停下了大腿的动作，解开了Cas的拉链。他已经见过裸着的Cas了，但是抚摸光裸的他——

当Cas坐在他身上，把额头靠在他颈部的时候Dean呻吟了一声，Dean的手在Cas的臀部肆意的揉动着。他们什么都没有说，皮质座椅因为他们的动作发出声音，Dean汗湿的后背和椅背之间也发出了摩擦声，还有就是他们互相磨蹭的身体发出的淫秽的声音。

他的身体很空虚，Cas再一次把手伸向两人中间，轻抚着直到Dean开始发出渴望的呻吟。Cas继续动了几下他的手，直到自己轻哼一声，而Dean感觉到了第二股热流射在了他的小腹上。Cas用自己的衬衫擦干净了两人身上的东西，把头靠在Dean的胸口处。Dean知道他的牛仔裤在他的脚踝处扭成了一团，而他们两个人都还穿着鞋，Cas没穿上衣但是裤子就半挂在大腿上。他笑了一声靠在座椅上，这感觉非常棒，能感觉到Cas的体重压在自己身上。在他刚发泄过还带着眩晕的状态中，Dean的身体已经昏昏欲睡，但是他克制住了困意努力睁开眼睛。

“我猜我们不能睡在这里，”过了一会之后他说，手指在Cas的后背滑动。因为他们就这样静静的躺在这里，他能听到窗外的昆虫声和风声，还有Cas的呼吸声。Cas靠着他的肩膀点了点头。几秒钟之后，他抬起了头，用胳膊肘撑起身体，低头看着Dean，脸上带着微笑。

“我没有想到会发生这种事，”他承认道。他看起来很开心。上帝啊，他看起来很开心。

Dean本以为事后他会觉得很奇怪，有什么内在的东西改变了，但是他还是Dean Winchester。而Cas还是那个呆萌的前天使。唯一的不同是那逐渐消除的紧张感，在他们之间已经存在了很多年了的，最终消失不见了。

“我们应该再来一次，”Cas整理Dean额前的因为汗湿而粘在一起碎发的时候Dean建议到。“但是上楼去，在床上，这样的话我们做完就可以直接睡了，而且早上也不会吓到别人。”

他们就是这样做的，在事后洗了个澡，用浴巾擦干身体，然后四肢纠缠着钻到了被子底下。  
+  
真实世界的声音打破了Dean的梦境，那条漆黑的土路就这么消失在了他的眼前。Dean因为Cas叫他的声音而清醒了过来，这声音回荡在他的脑海里。Cas没有抱着他，但是就在他身边，均匀的呼吸着。

Dean伸腿转身面对呼吸声传来的地方，借着月光看着Cas睡在他身边。他转过身去背对着Dean了，他的肩膀从被里露了出来，随着呼吸上下起伏着。Dean用手背抚摸着Cas的后背，在他的两边肩胛骨处久久驻留，这里大概就是过去他翅膀在的地方。

他转过手来，轻轻抓住Cas的肩膀把他重新拥进自己的怀里。Cas懒洋洋的拍了拍Dean的手拽着它抱紧自己，这样Dean就抱着他了。太阳还没有升起，外面还是一片黑暗。他还有时间继续睡觉，Dean把头靠在了Cas的肩颈处。

当听见Cas还静静地在他怀里呼吸着的时候他笑了，但是他并没有重新睡过去，因为Cas就躺在他身边这个现实而兴奋，而且这感觉竟然一点都不怪异。他们这样静静的躺了一个小时，当Cas懒洋洋地把头往后仰，捏了捏Dean的手，用手指描绘他的手掌纹的时候Dean就知道他醒了。

“嘿，”Dean在他耳边轻声说道。Cas的身体变得更加软的靠进了他怀里。

“你好，”他说到，声音里带着刚起床的沙哑。

“睡得还好吗？”Dean问道。

“真希望我不用起床，”Cas声音沙哑地说。

“那就别起了。”

“我必须把烤箱里的早餐准备好。”

“就让他们吃麦片吧，”Dean建议到，用嘴堵住Cas的唇。

“Kevin应该能解决这些问题，”Cas想了想之后说。

“很好，”Dean把Cas的双手按在头顶然后用鼻子刮蹭着他的喉结。

他们在床上一直厮磨到了七点钟，直到Kevin发短信来问今天早上的法式熏肉是什么口味的这样他才能做标签。Cas走到楼下去预热烤箱，烘烤他昨天下午就准备好的食物。他带着咖啡和一小盒小面包圈，Dean回给他了一个笑容和一个不是那么小的吻。他们在床上吃完了这些东西，虽然它们会掉渣。


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

“你看起来很好，”Sam下车走了两步之后说道，拥抱了Dean一下。

“你是打算永远都不剪头发了吗？”Dean说道，在Sam放开他之后他又揉了揉他的头发。接着他把注意力转到了那个女人——Susan，他提醒自己到——正在打开的旅行车的后座上（最起码保险杠上没有贴着一个好学生标签）。两个小孩子爬了出来冲向他，抱住了他的腰。

“嗨，Dean叔叔！”John大叫到。他很瘦，留着像Sam一样的长发，他钟爱熊抱别人的习惯绝对是遗传下来的。

“嘿，小伙子，”Dean边说边别扭的拍了拍他的头，还有Mary的后背。他快速的看向Sam，挑了挑眉。Sam摇了摇头，孩子们并不知道他失忆了。

“Cas叔叔！”Mary边叫边松开Dean，像只八爪鱼一样缠上Cas。她正在换牙期，一个门牙不见了。Cas笑着抱起了她。

“见到你很高兴，Dean，”Susan说着伸出了一只手。她笑着眨了眨眼睛。

“我也是，”他说道，他想知道这么多年来他们初见了多少次。John则充满期待的抬头望着他。

“呃，”Dean开口，再次拍了拍John的头，“有人饿了么？”

“Cas叔叔可以做烤芝士吗？”John请求道。

“那你要去问Cas叔叔了，”Dean回答道，第一次说这种话的感觉很奇怪，但是他很喜欢这种感觉。Cas走到他身边，揽过他的腰。

“要不要加番茄？”Cas微微偏着头问正搂着Dean的腿打秋千的John。

“不要，”John说的同时Mary说了一声“要。”

Cas两种都做了。大人们把他们的烤芝士浸在了汤里，围着厨房里的桌子坐了下来，John和Mary坐在高脚椅上，兴致高昂的吃着。外面开始下起雨来。

“这是不是意味着我们不能烤棉花糖了？”Mary悲痛的问道。

“我们有一整个夏天呢，孩子，”Sam说道。

她在天变得灰暗并且开始下雨的时候变得十分难过，Dean看着于心不忍。

“我们有棉花糖吗？”他小声问Cas，Cas示意了一下食品储存室。Susan和Cas正在讨论怎么给番茄秧支架，Sam正在劝John吃掉外皮。

“这就是面包，”Sam说着咬了一口，“看见没？我就把我自己的吃了。”

“你可以把我的也吃了，”John说道。

Dean掩住自己的笑意，找到了一大袋棉花糖，还在旁边找到了木签子。他吹着口哨把两个袋子拿到了柜台上，然后站在了炉子旁边。Mary全神贯注的盯着他。他撕开了袋子，串好了两块棉花糖，打开了阀门点着火。Cas注意到了，先是给了他一个疑惑的表情，很快就转成了恍然大悟。他吻了Dean的脸颊一下，Dean的脸红了起来，加快了手中的动作。

他们伴随着雨声吃掉了炉火烤的棉花糖，直到他们都因为摄入了太多糖分而不舒服起来才停止。Susan没有吃，但是让孩子们高兴的是Sam吃了六块。Kevin在下午旅客入住之前来吃了一个。一对夫妻要在三号房住一周作为蜜月旅行。他准备了一盘覆盖着巧克力的草莓，然后端到了楼上他们房间里。

“我都不知道我们还有这些东西，”当他们走开之后Dean说道。

“你确实什么都不知道，”Cas会意的说，顺便又喂了他一个棉花糖。Dean重重的吸了吸Cas的指尖。

当他们吃完晚餐之后，下了几个小时的雨终于停了，但是外面过于泥泞也不适合出去玩，所以Sam给孩子们放了个电影。四个大人则就着夕阳在走廊里喝起了葡萄酒，因为Dean是一个喝葡萄酒的精致的已婚男人。他坐直身子，像事后才想起一样模仿着Sam的样子在酒杯中晃了晃，嗯了一声就好像他非常欣赏这个酒的质地一样。他还是很讨厌葡萄酒，但是他还是忍受着喝了一口。

Sam和Susan坐在摇椅上，他和Cas则坐在了栏杆旁边修筑的椅子上。Cas把一只手放在了Dean的腿上。Dean做好了Sam会说什么的准备，也许会调笑他一下，但是他并没有。Sam也许看了太多他们两个之间的身体接触，不卿卿我我反倒奇怪呢。所以Dean没有挪开Cas的手，虽然他会时不时的偷瞄那里一眼，然后喝口酒。葡萄酒很酸，有橡木桶的味道。他努力抵制住在喝第三口时皱眉的冲动，睁大了眼睛把酒咽了下去。

“你不喜欢喝，不是吗？”Sam看到Dean努力再喝一口时嘴角抽搐着说。“去拿瓶啤酒吧。”

“我要换成威士忌，”Dean说道，感激的把酒泼在了院子里，然后去拿酒瓶。

“我跟你一起喝，”Susan在他身后叫到，所以他拿来了两个杯子。

“我就知道我会很喜欢你的，”他边给她倒酒边说道，她一口干了酒又笑着要了第二杯。

“Sam开车，”她说道，“我再喝一杯不会有什么的。”

 

他们因为Susan讲的工作中的趣事而大笑着，但是当她讲起另一个病人的故事的时候眼里泛起了雾气，一个曾经专业扮演小丑的老人(Sam听到这里抖了一下)他经常会让她带回家一些动物形状的气球给John和Mary，他在94岁生日的前一周去世了。

“他的一生过得很好，”Sam拍拍她的手说。他把手握住了她的，然后继续摇动摇椅。

“也许我们也该搬来这里，”Susan说道，“这里真宁静。”

“这条街尾有个房子在出售，”Cas建议到，“我们会是模范邻居的。”

“也许过几年之后吧，等孩子们不再上学之后，”Sam开玩笑到，而Dean觉得他有可能是认真的。他靠在了Cas的身上，作为回应，Cas也向他靠了一点，他温热的手臂搂住了Dean的后背，手指勾着他的身侧。犹豫了一下，Dean动了动身体，用大腿抵住Cas的。他觉得自己被Cas紧紧包围了，从各个角度，虽然这个感觉很新奇，他还是觉得自己很喜欢。

Sam详细描述了一个他最新写的关于Arizona的Tucson的案子：一个小男孩的鬼魂出现在一个少年的地下卧室里。他从没伤害过任何人，只是出现在床边，站在那里，有时候会站几分钟。即使现在已经过了15年了，少年已经变成个成年男人了，他还是不能克服害怕有人在他睡觉的时候盯着他的恐惧感。

“我能感同身受，”Dean小声说道，一只手放在Cas的膝盖上。他轻轻拍了两下，然后放在了那里，就那么两下，就好像在检验什么一样。Sam笑了起来。

“Cas被你迷住了，”他说道。

“你在睡着的时候可爱多了，”Cas对Dean说道，“我觉得看着你睡觉很有趣。”

Dean咽下一口酒，发现自己的心跳快了一些，就像有翅膀在扑扇。曾经一度，他很讨厌睁开眼睛就看到Cas出现在他身边，用他那标志性的半是狂热半是好奇的目光盯着他。但是随着时间变化，他清楚了Cas是不会改变自己的行为方式的(就像他永远都不明白Dean说的私人空间是什么意思)，所以他习惯了。这就是Cas会做的事，就算他不能接受也还是决定容忍。说不定这就是为什么Dean从炼狱回来之后晚上总是觉得Cas不屈不挠的缠在他身边的原因，细节逼真，因为Dean希望睁开自己的眼睛，看到Cas正盯着他——但是却没有。

但是Cas也曾经和Sam一起站在恶魔陷阱外的安全距离，看着Dean上瘾的注射着Cas的血液，独自在地板上抽泣。Cas在几个小时之后看着他用力拉着链条，注射器滚到了他们脚边，他抱起了Dean，他因为流逝的荣光而变得越来越脆弱。Cas看着他，他们两个面对面躺在地板上，两个人的脸上都有泪水。

“杀了我吧，”Dean向Cas乞求道，因为他知道Sam一定会拒绝他。“快特么杀了我吧。”

“不行，”Cas对他说，他们两个都闭上眼睛呆了一会。

当Dean第一次睁开普通人类的眼睛的时候，Cas还是在看着他，然后非常小声的说了一句，“你好，Dean。”

Dean眨了眨眼睛以缓解眼中的刺痛感。“因为我长得太帅了。”他对Cas说。

“这太浪漫了，”Susan向往的说，朝着Dean举了举杯。“我可是那种不喜欢言情小说的人。”

最后，Susan因为Cas讲的他想要给Dean买派和成人杂志的囧事而偷偷发笑。

“我都不知道这件事，”Dean说着想起了他汽车储物柜里那个差不多的袋子。他想知道Cas的袋子现在到哪里去了。他的手移到了Cas的大腿上，在大庭广众之下，在Sam的眼皮底下，还有鬼知道什么人也在看着，就那么揉搓了几下。

当Sam和Susan收拾好东西准备离开的时候已经很晚了，John在楼上的沙发上大张着嘴睡着了，Mary正在玩手机上的游戏。Sam抱了抱Dean说再见，然后是Cas；Susan跟Dean握了握手然后说道“我们过段时间一定会再过来，很快的。”从她在放开Dean的手之前捏了捏的举动，Dean很确定她不是在客套。

“Sammy真是中了大奖，”等他们的车开走之后他对Cas说道。Cas嗯了一声显然是同意他。Sam打开了车头灯，Mary从后座向他们挥手，John带着睡意的再见声一直在Dean的耳边回荡他和Cas站在路边直到再也看不见他们的尾灯了才回去。

这一场雨使得空气变得潮湿微凉，昆虫们都没有出来，除了有几只萤火虫在花园和树丛里忽明忽暗。Dean贪婪的吸了口气，拉着Cas回到走廊里。他们走到摇椅旁边，Dean把一只脚踩上摇椅的轴，重重的踩了一下，使得椅子剧烈的摇了起来。Cas看起来是要让Dean住手，但是实际上他也抬起一只脚跟他做了一样的事。他笑了起来，所以Dean也再重复了一次，然后是Cas，他们的椅子剧烈的晃动着，仿佛就要达到临界点，Dean笑到肚子都痛了。  
+  
当Cas对他说他应该继续猎魔的时候Dean感觉很困惑。

“我的意思不是那种全职的，”Cas更正到，当Dean张开嘴的时候伸出一只手。他正在打蛋白。“但是Kate会从你的帮助中获益，而且希望你那么快就放弃你原来的生活方式也是很不现实的。那是你习惯了的。”

如果这是别人说的话，Dean会觉得这是一个试验，但是Cas还没有完全学会人类的感情，更别说再做什么头脑游戏了，就算现在已经是十多年之后了。因为相比他的生存时间，十几年简直就是茫茫沙漠中的一粒沙。

“我会考虑一下的。”Dean如此回应道，而这个想法已经在他的脑海中形成了。

两天之后，凌晨四点，他正在收拾行李准备去Delaware。

“有人目击了天蛾人（#译者注：天蛾人（Mothman）是一种传说中的生物。传说中出没于美国西维吉尼亚州的森林。状似人，有翼，有一对可怕的会发红光的眼。），”Kate发了条短信给他，这意味着即将有灾难发生。“你来吗？”

“我只会离开几天，”Dean在Cas的耳边轻声说道，并帮他掖好了被子。Cas懒洋洋的动了动脑袋，摆出一幅要亲吻的架势。Dean覆上了他的嘴唇，纠缠了一会。“我会给你打电话的，”当他离开时轻声细语道。

“我知道了，”Cas带着微弱的笑容说道。Dean感觉他的胸膛里涌起了什么很有力量的东西，再次亲了Cas一口。他在离开家之前在厨房抓了一把即食麦片棒和一杯热咖啡。

在去猎魔的路上吃东西是很疯狂的，不用和Sam分享从一家家庭餐厅里买的最后一个牛肉棒和薄荷糖。他和Sammy大概把美国的每一家没有名字的餐厅都跑了一遍。他们可能已经创了在外面吃饭的吉尼斯纪录，说不定还有造假的。但是偷块派对于拯救世界来说只是极小的报酬。

Dean在夜色里开着车，四个小时之后停下来加油并买了杯咖啡。现在才八点多一点，太阳已经升起来了。他有点困了。当Baby加油的时候他抻了抻胳膊，往前弯腰直到他的脊椎骨开始咔咔作响。当这一切发生时他哼了一声，那种酸痛感消失不见了。

今天天很热，他脱掉了外套，扔到后座上，从口袋里拿出手机。他看着屏幕上Cas和John和Mary的照片，Cas现在可能正在磨咖啡，也可能端着法式烤面包和顾客聊着天。他想象着Cas在大堂里，手插在口袋里，靠着柜台回答关于这里的问题，Dean的嘴角浮起了一抹微笑。他并没有强迫自己不要笑。

当Baby加完油之后，Dean走进屋子里点咖啡，把自己的位置发给了Kate。一个过大的蓝莓蛋糕吸引了他的注意力——那些燕麦棒早就消化掉了——所以他拿着这个还有一条薄荷糖和一个20盎司的加了奶油和三倍糖的咖啡走到了柜台边。蛋糕很普通，包装好的，油腻的成分。他不情愿的尝了一口，拍了张模糊的照片发给Cas，评价道“根本没法和你的手艺比。”Cas这个小坏蛋回了一张今天的特色法式烤面包的图片。  
+  
Dean在Delaware的一家连锁快餐店跟Kate见面，她正戴着太阳镜，穿着牛仔裤坐在车子的引擎盖上，吃着汉堡。

“我正晒太阳呢，”她说着伸出一只手来，像展示一样转了转。

“我见过五颜六色的鬼魂，”他边说边指了指她身旁的记事本。

“别费劲了，”她说道。“我一直在研究这个地方的基础设施。关于天蛾人最有名的事件就是Point Pleasant大桥坍塌事件（

#译者注：1967年西弗吉尼亚州的Point Pleasant的一座大桥“银桥”（Silver Bridge）发生断裂，造成42人死亡，有传言说

该事件是天蛾人造成。）了，不过我觉得特拉华纪念大桥不会有什么危险。”

“应该不可能，”Dean说着快速翻了翻她拿着的记事本。

“你觉得他们到底是什么呢？”

“什么意思，天蛾人吗？” 

 

“嗯，”她说着用一张纸巾擦了擦嘴，把纸巾和三明治包装纸一起卷起来塞进快餐袋里。“我总是在想这个世界上到底有没有

天使，因为他们预示着灾难——听起来很善良是不是？——但是又没见他们阻止灾难。”

“我不觉得那是天使，”Dean说道，咬着嘴唇不让自己笑出来。他指着Kate用来标记事发地点的地图问道“有这里的管道分布

图吗？”

他们喝着奶昔吃着苹果派分析了地图，然后出发去寻访当地居民。他们把Kate的车留在了停车场开着Impala过去的。

“电动汽车没你想象的那么差，”她鄙视的说。

“我的车也不差，”Dean说着发动了Baby。  
当地居民把天蛾人描述成了高大披着斗篷的人，也有人说是安静而模糊的人，还有人说是长着翅膀的巨大猫头鹰。唯一相同的

细节就是它们都长着一双发着红光的眼睛。事实上，目击者并不惧怕天蛾人，但是在等待和胡乱猜想的过程中总会有些坐立不

安。

“有那么一部电影，”一个留着乱蓬蓬卷发的女人靠向他们耳边小声说道，就好像她觉得天蛾人好像在偷听一样。“就

Richard Gere演的那个，我喜欢他，很遗憾他不在这儿。”她给了Dean一个遗憾的表情。

这差不多就是一整天的套路：电影剧情，表示最近几天都不会走通往新泽西的大桥。他们挨家挨户敲着门，检查着不同的目击

地点。Kate找到了一片黑色的羽毛，得意的举着。

“你还是确定不是天使？”她说道。

“很确定，”他在黑暗中说道。

“你遇到过天使吗？”她问道。

“一两个吧，”他说着把羽毛放进了证物袋里。他举起袋子，“这很方便，你哪里弄来的？”

“网上，”她回答道。

他们打包了炸鸡作为晚餐，然后回到了Kate的车那里，在一家汽车旅馆的停车场重新碰头。他们声称提供免费的欧式早餐，

Dean想到了变味了的硬面包圈和炭烧咖啡，然后看了看他空了很久的热水瓶。几个星期的居家生活就把他惯坏了。

“只开一间房，”Kate边在后备箱里快速翻东西边说道。她把包背在肩上，然后按了个按钮锁上车，“我最近缺钱。”

Dean给了她一个疑惑的表情，但是Kate只是翻了个白眼。

“放轻松，”她说道，“我不会毁了你的德行的，只是睡觉嘛。”

他们开了一间双人房，就是一个普通的汽车旅馆房间：一对床头柜，一个木制的圆桌上面摆着普通的台灯，质地粗糙的墙纸在

边缘处已经起皮了。他打开了床头柜的抽屉看到了一本基甸圣经。

“我应该给Cas打个电话，”他喃喃说道，半是像在自言自语，然后抓了抓后背。

“我去洗个澡，顺便给你点隐私，”Kate说完消失在了浴室里。

Dean踢掉了自己的靴子，脱掉袜子滚到了床上。他拿起手机，拿起遥控器，漫无目的的调着台，左手轻轻地摇晃着手机。他听

到浴室里的水声响起，还有浴帘的铁环和金属杆的摩擦声。

“给Cas打电话，”他说道。

电话反应了一秒钟然后闪现出了那张Cas在沙滩上的照片。“正在拨号Castiel Winchester，”屏幕上写着，Dean对着手掌傻

笑起来。

“你好，”六声铃响后Cas接起了电话。他的声音昏昏沉沉的但是带着笑意。

“嘿，我吵醒你了吗？”

“我在沙发上睡着了，”Cas打了个哈欠，“你那边怎么样？”

“采访目击者，检查位置。事件发生的非常集中。我觉得它们可能预示着一场水管破裂，或者是某种污染。但问题是，什么时

候？”

“天蛾人有非常厉害的预知能力，但是他们的时间概念有限。有可能明天发生，也可能几周之后。”

“你见过它们？”

“当然，”Cas平静的说。

“太好了，”Dean回复到，“不过我可不会在这里呆一个月。”

“警告当地媒体怎么样？”Cas建议到。

“他们只会把这报导成感觉论者的故事。”

“但还是会有消息散布出来，”Cas说道。“天蛾人预言出的东西不能避免，但是你们可以阻止伤亡。”Dean听着他在沙发上

挪了挪自己的位置，然后舒服的坐好，吐了口气。“你吃晚饭了吗？”

“炸鸡。”

“很好，”Cas满意地说。

“你今天做了什么？”Dean问道。

“我尝试了一种新口味的派，种了点西红柿秧，还跟一个Montana的女人因为订房的事情聊了一个多小时，她在八月份订了房

间。”

Dean笑着靠在了床头柜上。“很高兴有她陪伴你。”

“你明天能回来吗？”

“现在还不知道，不过我明天会通知你的。”

“好的，”Cas说道。

他们陷入了沉默中，Dean听着电话另一端Cas的呼吸声，缓慢而平稳。他身下的被子又小又硬，但是他闭上了眼睛，想象着Cas就躺在他身边。

“嘿，”他轻声的说，“别再在沙发上睡着了，好吗？去床上睡吧。”

“好的，”Cas保证到。

“给Kate问个好。”

“好的，晚安。”

“晚安。”

Dean清醒着躺在床上，面对着强回味着Cas的声音。没有一个人听过Cas这样的声音，慵懒而温柔，深情地。Meg没听过，April也没听过。也许Daphne听过——她和Emanuel结婚了几个月——但是那并不是Cas。这一切只属于Dean。一种深深的自豪感油然而生，他伸出一只手覆住心脏，好像这样就能阻止这种感情从他的胸口喷涌而出。

他拿着手机，就那么盯着时间看（12点多一点），最终变成了看着屏幕上Cas和JohnMary的动图。当屏幕暗下来的时候，他按了一下按键，所以屏幕再一次亮了起来。三次之后，Kate翻了个白眼。

“不要再YY你老公赶紧去睡吧，”她头埋在胳膊里说。“要不然我就把你的手机倒点盐烧了。”

这次他让屏幕彻底黑了下去，但是闭上眼睛依然还是这个画面。  
+  
第二天早上，当地报社用一种奇怪的表情送了他们出门。Sam在博客上发表了这些事件，警告当地居民做好准备。但是他的粉丝是遍布世界各地的，Kate警告了当地的几个她认识的人，发邮件给他们告诉他们发生目击事件的地点。

Dean给Cas打过电话之后又续住了一晚。在他从经理办公室往回走的时候，他注意到了停车场的一个人影。一个穿着长长的黑色的大衣，领子立着，所以这个人的头就有点被挡住了。他没有动，也没有马上行凶，但是他的出现使得Dean拉紧了外套快步走了起来。

那个人一直都没有移动位置，但是随着Dean走动他在不停转动身子，这样他的脸就一直对着Dean。他这一辈子见多了不正常的事情，这东西是人形的，但是Dean 不敢确定它是不是真的人类。当他到达房间门口的时候，他进去拿了一把散弹枪，紧紧抓在手里。

“怎么了？”Kate从浴室里伸出头来问道。她头上的水珠滴在了地毯上。Dean扳开扳机走出屋子。

“想和我干一架吗？”他大叫道，声音在走廊里回响。

那个生物以一种不祥的静止和忽然睁开的红色眼睛回答了他。

“这是其中之一，”Kate在他身后说道。她只围了条毛巾在身上也没有穿鞋。他们盯着那个生物，而那个生物也同样注视着他们。忽然传来一阵沙沙声，就像风一样，只是空气并没有流动。Dean眨了下眼睛，那个生物就这么消失了。

他走到了它之前站着的地方，并没有发现脚印，没有硫磺痕迹，只有一片长长的黑色羽毛——像他们昨天发现的一样黑。他用外套的袖子擦了擦然后带回了房间里，把它放进证物袋。Kate安静的记录着事发地点，日期，还有Dean去问经理监控有没有覆盖停车场的时间。覆盖不到。

“我应该拍张照片的，”Kate惋惜的说道。她穿好了衣服，靠在床上，踢着床头柜上面的墙。“你之前见过那样的眼睛吗？”

他想起了黄眼恶魔，自己曾经拥有的黑色眼睛，还有Cas发出的圣光。“没见过这样的，”他说道。

他们定了一个披萨，躺在床上看新闻，直到两个人都困到睁不开眼睛。半夜的时候Dean醒了一次，他清醒的时间足够长到让他摘掉眼镜并且发短信给Cas说他明天下午到家。

第二天一大早他们就去还了钥匙。Dean倒了杯咖啡，然后好笑的看着Kate从自助早餐那里装了一个香蕉和一杯酸奶，然后给自己做了一个华夫饼。他在一个松饼上加了很多培根，然后在把Baby加速到95迈的时候掉了一腿的渣。

四点多一点的时候他开进了自己家，有三个车位已经被客人占了，一对情侣坐在走廊前面，他从车上下来的时候他们朝他挥了挥手。他也回了个招呼然后从后门进屋了。Cas正在打电话，把电话夹在肩膀和耳朵之间然后一边刷着一把削皮刀。Dean在门口停下了脚步，双臂抱在胸前看着他。Cas抬起头对上了Dean的眼睛，露出了一个笑容来。他把刀放在毛巾上，关上水龙头，然后擦干自己的手。

Dean慢慢靠近他，把他推在水池边上，温柔地吻着Cas的侧颈。

“嘿，”他轻声说道。

“没错，我们圣诞节的时候营业，”Cas回复电话那边道。他把一只手放在了Dean的腰侧捏了捏，虽然打电话的人看不到他但他还是点了点头。Dean感受到了自己唇下的动作。“我们在淡季的时候会提供只住一夜的服务，但是节假日的时候没有。”

Cas的脖子带着香皂和洗衣剂的味道。他今天早上肯定刮了胡子，他的皮肤像他记忆里的一样柔滑。他的吻从Cas的耳朵落到他的喉结，再移上他的下巴，然后再在他的耳朵周围徘徊。

“想我了吗？”

“每个房间提供一个停车位，”Cas冷静的回答道，虽然他的胳膊伸得更长了一点搂住他的腰拽他过来直到两个人的大腿撞在了一起。他就把这当成“想了”。

“所有信用卡都可以用，”Cas说道，“取消订单直接在网站上进行。”

Dean往前顶了顶，在Cas轻轻抽了口气的时候笑了起来。

“你也是，”Cas说道，“如果还有问题的话欢迎来电咨询。”

Dean从他手中拿过电话，沿着柜台滑到了够不到的地方。。他重重的啃了一口Cas的嘴唇。

“我要去洗澡，”他宣布道，“你要一起来吗？”

“我要去给走廊上的人送冰爽茶。”Cas那托盘装上一个壶和几个玻璃杯，然后在Dean唇边吐出温热的气息：“跟我一起去。”

“这样你就可以炫耀你的帅哥老公了？”Dean斟酌措辞说道。

“没错，”Cas诚实的回答了他。

跟在Cas身边来到走廊里肯定是要说点什么的，比如和一对从俄亥俄来庆祝结婚20周年的夫妇聊天。Cas的手指在Dean的背上游动着，在他的衬衫边缘挑逗着但就是不肯滑进去。那对夫妻问了他们是怎么认识的，Cas的回答是“工作的时候。”

“你们之前是做什么的？”那个女人问道。

Dean想知道他们到底被问过多少次这种问题，因为Cas想都没想就回答道：“我们是FBI。”他特意加重了自己的声音，暗示着这背后还有很多故事但是他不能讲给她听。女人露出了一副吃惊的表情然后了然的点了点头，而她的丈夫也显得很惊讶。

“我们现在还是在装FBI啊？”后来Dean评价道，此时他的后背正靠在浴室的瓷砖上，Cas靠在他身上。

他们已经在这里待了很久了，水已经开始变凉。Dean应该去车库打扫Impala里食物残渣，但是他舍不得离开Cas的手，Baby可以等一等。

“我猜你还留着我给你的证件，”在Cas的手指略过他的身侧的时候他说道。

“嗯，”Cas啃着他的喉结呢喃道。  
+  
两天之后，特拉华河发洪水了，刚吃过早饭正在休息的Dean在电视上看到了闪过的头条新闻。那是星期二早上，直到星期四都没有新客人入住，所以现在Cas完全是Dean自己的。但是这个事件吸引了他的注意力，使得他的胃抽痛了起来。他越过Cas的大腿拿起放在桌子上一杯喝了一半的果汁旁边的手机。Kate早就给他发了一堆短信，他给她回了电话，两个人一起沉默的看着新闻。

“你觉得可能是这件事吗？”过了一会她问道。

“有可能，”Dean叹了口气说。Cas安慰性的捏了捏他的肩膀。

Dean一整天都在看新闻，就连吃过晚饭在楼下的厨房里刷盘子的时候也没错过。突发的洪水造成了大量的财产损失，还有一个人死亡，因为他想要开着车冲过洪水。

“你本来就无能为力的，”Cas走到他身后说。他一只手揽着Dean的腰。“你没办法阻止一条河发洪水的，你也阻止不了下雨。”

“但还是感觉很难受，”Dean说着拿凉水冲着自己的手。

“没错，”Cas同意道，从Dean身后伸出胳膊关掉了水龙头。“你下次猎魔什么时候？”

“不知道，”Dean回答道，转过身。“如果这个恶魔再次出现，我可能会回去，但是要开车的时间太长了，我现在还腰酸背痛呢。”

“你过去开两倍的时间也没问题，”Cas调笑着说。

“我过去只有三十多岁，”Dean提醒他到。他的手指抚摸着Cas衬衫的扣子，第一粒扣子并没有系上，露出了他的脖子。他触上Cas的皮肤，手在那里不肯离开。“晚餐很好吃，”过了一会他说道。

Cas的笑容像是他在守着什么秘密，他吻了他，然后转身走到冰箱旁边。他拿出了一个蓝白的包装盒，放在了搅拌机旁边。

“把香草提取物拿给我，”他指示到。Dean在储物柜找到了那个瓶子然后递给了他，用舌头抵着自己口腔里的嫩肉看着Cas把生奶油倒进一个金属碗里，加入香草粉，把速度调到中档，然后慢慢加到高档。尽管有防护罩，奶油还是在碗上留下了小的白色的残留，还有桌子周围。Dean一点不觉尴尬的拿手指抹了一下然后舔干净。

当Cas把什么东西从炉子里拿出来的时候，Dean正沉浸在Cas在床上舔干净自己胸膛上的奶油的幻想中。他拿出了一个看起来是派的形状的包裹在锡纸里的东西。

“我想起了晚餐的时候你非常喜欢生奶油，”Cas害羞的说。

“你一直在注意我，”Dean说着期待的拿起叉子接过Cas给他准备的放大块的堆满奶油的食物。是一个苹果派，不算太甜，加了很多黄油和肉桂，外面的面包皮烤成了金黄色。它绝对超出外面卖的最好的派一大截。Cas带着得意的表情坐在椅子上看着Dean吃了起来。

“你不吃吗？”Dean问道。

Cas张开嘴往前靠了靠，想让Dean喂他，Dean照做了，把一块派送进他的嘴里。他把一块奶油沾在了Cas的鼻尖上，舔了下去。

作为回应，Cas抚摸着他的头发，把他拽离凳子按在桌子上，自己则站在了他的腿间。Dean无视了派给他的巨大诱惑把手伸进了Cas的衬衫里。

“Kevin还在吗？”Dean在Cas往上卷他的衣服并且亲吻上他的胸膛的时候问道，舌尖一直在他的一个乳头周围打转，然后挑弄了起来。

“嗯，”Cas在忙碌中说道。

“我们应该上楼去。”

“嗯，”Cas再次说道，但是他并没有动，Dean因为想到Kevin随时可能会进来而兴奋不已，想到在自己家厨房做爱被抓到。当Cas解开他的牛仔裤的时候他吸了口气，Cas只把拉链打开到了一个合适的角度，把自己撑在桌子边缘上。Cas的口腔很温暖，Dean咬紧牙关不让自己呻吟出声，然后伸出一只手插进了Cas的头发里，抚摸着他的头发。Cas往后退了一点抬起头对上Dean的眼睛。他的表情饥渴而热情嘴唇和脸颊上都沾着口水。这是一个新的进展，Dean有点紧张，但是他已经快要到极限了。

Cas给了他一次无与伦比的口活，Dean觉得连脚趾都酥了，垂下头叫着Cas的名字射了出来。在那之后，Cas把剩下的派喂给了他，洗干净他的手，擦桌子，然后开始准备明天的早餐。

“喂，你不是认真的现在要做饭吧？”Dean说道。Cas脸上的红晕还没退去，嘴唇也还湿漉漉的。Dean已经准备好再来一发了，而那家伙竟筛起了面。

“不是做饭是烤蛋糕，”Cas更正他到。“只需要几分钟，你能去把碗刷了吗？”

“当然，”Dean同意道，叹了口气，走到水池旁边。搅拌碗在那里等着被刷。Dean用食指在碗边上刮了一圈，直到他手指上积起了一块生奶油，他极具艺术性的把它涂在了Cas的脸上。Cas的动作顿了一下，然后声音低沉而沙哑的叫了一声“Dean。”

“浪费可耻，”Dean狡辩道。

Cas报复似的在Dean的屁股上留了两个白手印。

“你知道我现在要用到Saruman的典故了，”Dean对他说到，右手的四只手指在碗里刮了一圈然后划过Cas的脸。Cas对此的回应就是撒了他一脸面粉，留下Dean一个人在那吐嘴里的面粉。他们动作迅速的就像在击剑比赛，停下来计算捅了对方多少剑。地板上和橱柜上都粘上了面粉和奶油。Cas把Dean按在了冰箱上。

“我要把早餐准备好，”他说道。

“又没人拦着你，”Dean回击到，但是却堵上了Cas的嘴。  
+  
今年的六月不合时节的热，Cas是这样说的，而且太干燥了。花园需要经常浇水，草坪里有一些草都枯了。Dean尝试把在车库里找到的肥料施进草坪里，但是也许是过期了或者是成分不对，因为看起来毫无用处。在他把肥料撒的哪里都是的一个星期之后，那些枯萎的地方还是枯萎的，所以他决定放弃“拯救”草坪，割除那些草。杂草和草在被割到离地只有一英寸的时候看起来是完全一样的，虽然这样做使得那些枯萎的地方看起来更加明显了。也许他们该去买一些人造草皮。

七月份的时候他又去猎了两趟魔：一次是在新汉普郡常规的猎鬼，另一次也是在Trenton的普通的附身案件。Sam同意对这两个案子进行后续追踪，Dean则在一个网上零售店买了大块的盐。他还是在不停地做那个关于一条不知道能把他引到何方的路的梦。

Kate打电话来跟他讲一个传闻中的吸血鬼巢穴，离费城只有两个小时的车程，Dean翻了翻他的通讯录，然后把Jody安排给了她。那天晚上Cas并没有对Dean在柜台上给自己安设了个位置做什么评论，但是睡觉的时候，他把Dean拥的更紧了。

 

+  
“我们打算过去呆几天，”七月底，Sam打电话来说，“你们有空房吗？”

“等一下，”Dean说着走下楼梯，打开了预约软件，查看了一下未来几周的。八月中旬的房间已经被订光了，但是26号那几天有空房——那天是星期三。“用我帮你预订吗？”他问道。

“Cas会介意吗？”

“你在开玩笑吗？他一直在问你们什么时候过来。你要在这里呆三个晚上吗？”

“如果你们一直空着的话。”

Dean在常客的名单里找到了Sam的名字，然后在他的账户上订了房间。“好了，”他说道，“你应该已经收到确认邮件了。”

“收到了，”Sam说道。“太好了，谢谢你，Dean。”

“不用谢。”

“有什么进展吗？”Sam问道，“有没有恢复点记忆？”

“没有，”Dean说道，“Cas想让我跟别人谈谈，我在考虑接受这个建议。”

“这确实有好处，”Sam对他说。

“是的，我们会看看会怎么样，我现在感觉很好。”

“还在跑步吗？”

“已经减到165磅了，”Dean拍着自己的肚子说道。

“挺厉害的嘛，”Sam赞扬道，“我猜Cas肯定很开心。”

“我不觉得他会注意到这种事，”Dean笑着说。“不过他很高兴我变得比之前开心了，我很高兴我又可以穿上过去的34码裤子了。我真是吃了太多法式烤面包。”

“可别让他听见你这么说。”

“我知道，”Dean说道，“那么就几天之后见了。”

“听起来不错。”

挂了电话之后Dean先去跑步了，他沿着果园的外围跑了一圈，果树已经开始有结果的迹象了。天气闷热而潮湿，当他回到屋子里的时候衣服已经湿透了。

“嘿，”他叫了一声然后轻吻了Cas一下，之后就去洗澡了。“Sam和Susie26号会和孩子们一起过来——可以吗？”

“当然，”Cas高兴的说。“你在系统里给他订房间了吗？”

“他已经收到确认信了。”

Cas深情地看着他，几秒钟之后说了一句“谢谢你。”

“为了什么？”

Cas耸了耸肩，“我们现在的生活，”他说道。  
+

Susie一到这里就先去打了个盹。“我昨天上夜班，”她打着哈欠说。“我就睡几个小时。”

“请便吧，”Cas对她说，“你本来就是来这里放松的。”

“你真是太棒了，”她说着搭上他的肩膀。“你确定你能管好他们？”

“估计Sam会比较难以控制，”Dean假装正经的说道，“但是我想孩子们还是很好照顾的。”

Cas把大家带去了走廊。给孩子们准备了一托盘的蔬菜和一些健康的希腊酸奶，所以当Cas和Sam在一起聊起了财产税和罗斯个人退休账户这种让他觉得自己老了的事情的时候，Dean给孩子们拿了饮料和巧克力。

“Dean叔叔？”Mary说道，“你会表演十字弓吗？”

“你说什么？”

“十字弓，”她重复了一遍。“好不好？”

Dean向Sam做了一个求助的表情。

“除非他现在想练习射箭，孩子们，”Sam说道。

“哦，”Dean说道，“好的，等一下。”他伸出手，掌心向外，好像这样就能让两个孩子都保持不动。他们跟着他穿过院子，来到了他的办公室门前。Dean绕过了正在门前打瞌睡的Rotgut打开了门。

“不要乱碰东西，”Dean说道，尽管Dean作了警告，John还是马上就爬上了Dean的椅子，就好像那是他自己的一样。他噘着嘴仔细看了下桌子上的手工制品，但是手一直是老老实实的。

“我什么时候可以做一个猎魔人？”John问道。

“呃，”Dean脑海里乱成一片。他应该说些什么？John Winchester应该会把十字弓交到John的手里，但是Dean很确定如果他把一个六岁的孩子牵扯进来Sam一定气死了。“谁告诉你我是个猎魔人的？”

“爸爸，”John说道，“他说你保护着我们的安全。”

“哦，那你就该去问你父母这个问题，小伙子。”

“但是爸爸什么都不说，”Mary生气道，然后开始乱按图钉。她把一个蓝色的图钉放进了一堆白色的里面，用一个白色的代替了它原来的位置。

“你在做什么？”他问道。

“让它更好看一点，”她说着，完全沉浸在颜色密码的神奇之中。

“爸爸什么都不和我们说，”John带着受伤的表情附和道。

Dean抚摸着挂在墙上的十字弓。“你们应该知道，”他若有所思的说，“有时候我很希望我的父亲能像你们的一样。”

“我用了爷爷的名字，”John骄傲地说，下唇微凸。

“我知道，”Dean对他们说。“你们的爷爷是一个好人，但是并不是一个好父亲。你们的爸爸爱你们，这就是他们不愿意在你们长大之前让你们知道这些事的原因。你们应该认认真真的做个孩子，懂吗？惹点小麻烦什么的。”

Mary蹲下身来抚摸着Rotgut，小东西正蹭着她的脚踝。它正努力的使自己看起来既满足又有点生气，软下耳朵躬身进Mary的手中。“爸爸说你小时候一直睡在汽车旅馆里，所以你和Cas叔叔才开了一家B&B，你们希望给人们提供一个好的睡觉的地方，”她说道。

Dean笑了起来，“嗯，”他一只手抓抓头发说道，“你爸爸说的很对。”

“你爱Cas叔叔吗？”John问道。

“当然了，”Dean皱着眉说道，“要不然我怎么会让他在我跟前晃来晃去。”

“那你和Cas叔叔什么时候生孩子？”

Dean觉得自己一白天就像被一个小不点主持人进行了一个尴尬的访谈节目。他现在开始后悔起来给他们吃了那么多糖了。他的话噎在了喉咙里，脸也红了起来。“我们还是去射箭吧，”他说着拿起一把练习用的弓箭。两个孩子立马露出了笑容，也终止了他们的问话。

Rotgut跟在Cas身边，但是却又保持着一个Cas伸出手够不到它的距离。Dean控制不住自己的看向Cas露出笑容，即使刚刚Sam说话的时候他坐在草坪上的凳子上睡着了。

“Dean叔叔，”John叫道，拉长了最后一个音节。Dean强迫自己不要再往走廊那边看了，设置好了靶子。

他从没想过自己射击的时候身边还有观众——一般都是突发状况，怪物冲到眼前了什么的——但是他还是提前确保了两个孩子都站在他身后，没有任何有问题的箭。他们在草丛中间放了两个靶子，Dean让孩子们来喊开始。

Mary伸出一只手说道，“射右边那个，”然后喘了口气说道，“闭着眼睛。”

“好吧，”他说道，“但是你要站在我身后，”他举起弓开始瞄准。

四次之后，John拽了拽他的衬衫，乞求道，“我也想试试。”

“我可决定不了，小子，”Dean说着把一只手放在John的头上，看向Sam。

“这个弓对你来说太大了，”Sam拒绝了他们。

“但是上次Mary就试了！”

“我比你大，”Mary指出。

“也许我们可以做点别的？”Dean建议到。

“就一次，”Sam说道，“但是别告诉你妈妈。”

“他为什么不能告诉Susan？”Cas问道，真的很困惑，偏着头。

“我会告诉她的，”John高兴地说道，伸手去够十字弓。Dean拿得更往上了一点，让他够不到。

“嘿，Susan很喜欢我，”他提醒他们到。“我不会气到她的。”

“注意你的语言，”Sam说道。

Dean无奈的看着John。

“过来，”Sam说着站了起来，伸出手拿过弓。“这样的话有麻烦的就是我了。”

“简直就是灾难，”Dean说道，他回到走廊占了Sam的椅子。

John非常轻松的就学会了怎么用十字弓，虽然他错过了目标，但是Dean能感觉到他的热情。“他的骨子里带着猎魔人基因，”

Dean骄傲地说。Cas捏了捏他的手，Mary在Sam的严格保护下接过了弓，努力的射中了最近的，几乎贴在地上的目标。John偏头望向栅栏。

“我今天晚上可以和你跟Cas叔叔住在一起吗？”他问道。

“啊？你是说在楼上？”Dean问道。

“我不想和Mary睡一间房。”

“你可以睡沙发，”Cas对他说道，John跑回了Sam的身边，看起来对自己十分满意。这次Dean捏了捏Cas的手。

“你自己在这里呆一会可以吗？”Cas转过头看着他问道。

“可以，但是为什么？”Dean皱着眉问。

“我要去取新床单，还有我们订的香皂也到货了。”

“我去拿，”Dean说道，“你陪Sam呆在这。”

“他是你弟弟。”

“我上次检查的时候，发现他也是你弟弟，”Dean说道。他在Cas说话之前吻住了他，手伸进他的口袋里拿到了钥匙。冲着草坪大喊道：“好了，有人要跟我出去兜风吗？”  
+  
Dean一路都是开着窗户开车，所以当他们停下来的时候Mary的头发已经被风吹得乱糟糟的了。他们在Essex Junction下了车，Mary甩头发的样子实在是太像Sam了，Dean咬着嘴唇才让自己没笑出来。

“怎么了？”她问道，一只手还在整理头发。

“没什么，”他说完拉着她走到人行道上。

他们先去了日用品店，他拿着手里Cas给他的写着床单的说明的单子，努力的想和商店里的东西对上。

“普通棉布和埃及棉布有什么区别？”他拿着一张纸问道。他们正站在一柜子不符合要求的床单前面。

“也许是因为从埃及进口的？”Mary耸耸肩回答道，Dean也同样不知道。

商店老板来帮了他们一个忙，找到了白色的，300线的，100%纯埃及棉布的床单。“还有枕套，”Dean指着清单上的最后一行说道。

接着他们去了卖香皂的商店，Dean发现只需要告诉他们种类就可以了的时候松了口气。Dean给Mary买了一个纯天然的驱蚊器，还有收银台旁边她盯了很久的唇彩。“我们今晚可以搞一个篝火晚会。”

“烤棉花糖吗？”她期待的问。

“你想要就有，”他微笑着说，想到了他在储藏室藏着的东西。

他们买了冰淇淋，她是Sam的女儿，这意味着她就是吃兔子食长大的。让她尝到人世间更美味的东西是Dean作为伯父的责任，比如花生酱夹心巧克力口味的冰淇淋。

“你不对这些东西过敏吧？”当她咬下第一口的时候Dean忽然有点惶恐的问道。他们坐在冰淇淋店里，桌子粘糊糊的，而且如果他把他的孩子弄到过敏性休克的话Sam一定会杀了Dean。

“不过敏，”她高兴地说道，又舔了一大口。Dean松了口气舔了他自己的一口。

“就要开学了你有没有很兴奋？”他问道。

“有点吧，”Mary耸了耸肩笑着说，Dean想象着她像她父亲一样伏在书本上的样子。她坐在椅子上荡着腿，桌子下的脚踢到了Dean的靴子，Dean朝她皱眉而她却笑了起来。

最后这变成了一场吃冰淇淋的比赛，最终Mary赢了，因为Dean的甜筒化掉了，还滴了他一手一外套。

“我们下次再战，”Dean擦干净桌子上的冰淇淋，把最后一点甜筒塞进嘴里然后对女孩说道。甜筒永远都是比蛋筒更好吃一点的。“我们要给你弟弟带点冰淇淋回去吗？”

“不要！”她愉快的说，“我不会告诉他的。”

“那这就是我们的秘密了，”他说着眨了下眼睛，然后两人出门走上车。

路上经过了花店，窗户上的一张照片吸引了Dean的注意力。是一只蜜蜂飞落在一朵蓝色的花上。他放慢了速度，一只手拽着安全带，仔细看了看花店。他看到了Rose站在柜台后面，往花瓶里插着粉色和橙色的花。

“呃，”用手指示意了一下门，“我们进去一下。”

“好的，”Mary说完用两只手推开了门。

头顶上的风铃响了起来，同时Dean的脸红到了脖子。他挠了挠后脖颈，走向柜台。

“Dean！”Rose注意到了他们。她把花瓶放到一边，在围裙上擦干了手。“很高兴见到你。这位可爱的小姐是谁啊？”

“是我侄女，Mary。Mary，这是Rose。”

“你好，”Mary礼貌的说道，接着就消失在了一群盆栽后面。

“我没有接到你们的订单，”Rose说着，浏览着左手边的一堆单据。她微微皱起了眉。

“哦，”Dean不停地移动着双脚说道，“事实上，我是在想我能不能在这里买点东西。”

Rose的笑容变得更加灿烂了。“他喜欢什么样的花？”她问道。

“呃，他喜欢蜜蜂，”Dean支支吾吾的回答道。

“典型的丈夫。也许是我的偏见，”她眨了下眼说，“黄玫瑰怎么样？我觉得他应该会很喜欢。”

Dean点点头说道，“你是专家，”然后交出了自己的信用卡。

“嘿，”他对Mary喊道。他能看见她的头顶。她正在屋子里转圈，靠近每一种花闻着味道，他觉得自己不需要一点证据就能看出这是Sammy的孩子。“给你妈妈选点什么。”

回家的路上她兴高采烈的抱着一束已经包装好的玫瑰和一盆红色的格伯雏菊。当Dean忙着拿起后座上的袋子的时候，Mary已经穿过草坪把花递给了Cas。

“Dean叔叔送你的，”他听到她说，当走到走廊的时候他的脸已经开始泛红。

“我买了床单了，”他举起袋子对Cas说道。Cas正抱着玫瑰花，Sam正捂着嘴偷笑他们两个。

“妈妈还在睡觉，”当Mary伸手去推门的时候他说道。“我们把这个放到水池边，先别被太阳晒到。”他带着她进屋了，John像只小狗一样跟在Sam身后。

“需要我把这个放进水里吗？”Dean指着玫瑰问Cas。

“等一下，”Cas说道，一只脚使劲蹬了一下地板，凳子缓缓晃了起来。

他看起来十分的开心所以Dean忍不下去了。他把所有的袋子都放进左手，右手捧起Cas的脸，重重的吻上了他。Cas把玫瑰放在了旁边的椅子上，拉着Dean坐在了他的大腿上，这样他们两个就都面向前方了。他把下巴靠在Dean的肩膀上，手环住Dean的腹部。Dean闭上眼睛在椅子上轻轻摇晃着。

“我爱你，”Cas呢喃道。

Dean惊讶的笑了一下，然后睁着水汪汪的眼睛笑的像个傻瓜一样噙住了Cas的嘴唇。

“我也是，”他说道。


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5  
晚餐时间Susan醒了过来，一只手捂着嘴打了个哈欠，说道，“我没想要睡这么长来着。”她坐在了厨房一条凳子上。

“我们给你买了花，”John说着指了指盆栽。在Mary抗议之前Dean先对上了她的眼睛，冲她摇了摇头。他做出了“冰淇淋”的口型，她顺从的叹了口气。

“哦，谢谢你们，”Susan说着亲了亲他们的额头。“花很漂亮。”

“吃汉堡可以吗？”Dean问道，“我现在还没开始做准备，就怕你想吃些别的什么。”

“我永远都不会错过你们的汉堡，”她说着打开了冰箱，“现在喝啤酒会不会有点早？”

“你是我喜欢的类型，”Dean说道。

在Cas拿出了茶水又回到屋子里之后Dean点着了烤架。Kevin在屋子里陪着客人，烤架非常大，一次烤出来的东西够他们所有人吃两轮了，还有一套炉子。在做汉堡的过程中，Dean拿炖锅加热了焗豆子，汉堡里的肉片在烤架上加热着，有油滴进火里，随着烤熟渐渐向里面卷曲起来。而Mary一不小心喷了自己一身杀虫剂。

Mary和Sam选择了加了奶酪的汉堡，Susan和John的则没有。John还加了番茄酱，但是没加芥末酱。Mary想要把所有东西都加上去——Cas和Dean支持的点了点头。Sam加了超多的生菜，他的汉堡简直可以被当成沙拉了。Susan喝了一口她的啤酒，说起了她正在默默地找工作。

“我想要只上白班，”她惆怅地说，“你们两个这里招人吗？”

七点多太阳才下山了，Dean在第一颗星星隐约可见的时候就加大了火势，他挥手叫来了呆在走廊里的几个客人。

“还够很多人吃，”他说着把烤肉递给他们。客人们——来自爱荷华的一家四口——围着圆形的干净的砖砌的火炉坐了下来，虽然他们坐着的凳子不是那么匹配。Dean把木柴堆成了一个金字塔的形状，火烧得更旺了。

John把自己的盘子递给Sam表示再要两个棉花糖，而Mary则高高兴兴的自己串了三个架在火上。不到一分钟，她就拿着三个烤成金黄色的棉花糖吹着气了。那两个从爱荷华来的孩子，Lauren和Beth，也照做了，很快四个孩子嘴都变得黏糊糊的，笑起来嘴上还沾着糖。他们光着脚在草地上奔跑着，追逐萤火虫。

“我抓到了一个！”Beth大叫到，在它在她手掌中亮起来的时候尖叫了起来。它飞了远一点，闪了闪，再闪了闪。

“它们真漂亮，”那个女人，Olivia，说道。“它们发光是为了吸引异性。”

“曾经有一只萤火虫飞进了我的嘴里，”Dean做了个鬼脸说道，“尝起来就像PP3电池。”

Susan，Sam还有客人们都可想而知的发出了恶心的声音。Cas皱了皱脸，Dean大笑着拍了拍他的膝盖。他们头顶上的星星很闪亮，随着时间过去，火光黯淡了下来。大家一个个的都回屋睡觉了。Sam首先把John带了进去。

“我们答应他让他在楼上睡的，”Cas对Susan说，Susan摇了摇头。

“明天再说，”她说道，“你们两个好好享受你们的晚上。”

接着从爱荷华来的一家人也回去了，决定明天早上去湖边参观，他们感谢了Dean和Cas邀请他们过来。

“明天早餐时间见，”Cas在Dean捅灭火焰的时候说道。

Susan呆的时间最长，超过了抱着她的签子睡着了的Mary。Sam过来把她扛在了肩膀上。

“明天早上见，”Sam说道，“我要上床睡觉了，”他把手搭在Susan的肩膀上，“别熬的太晚。”

“总是上夜班的后遗症啊，”她说道，但是还是抬头朝着他笑了一下。

他们又喝了一轮啤酒，Susan开始打哈欠并且看了一眼表，“才九点啊，不敢相信我已经这么累了，”她说道，“你们在汉堡里加了什么啊？”

“明天早上我们再聊，”Cas说道，“等你们都起了我就做早饭。”

“你真是个小天使，”她说道，亲了一下他的脸颊，又往Dean的肩膀上挥了一拳，接着收拾了啤酒瓶。她把酒瓶拿进了屋里，打开了走廊上的灯。

Dean打了个哈欠坐回凳子里。往下滑了滑身体，头靠在椅背上。篝火只剩下余烬了，灰烬里闪着微弱的红光。Cas抬起头看着天空，Dean也抬起头看了看星星，但是没有认出一个星座来。他想知道他们是不是经常会这么做，望着星星，他想知道Cas是不是在思念从前的家。

“你还好吗？”他问道，Cas低下头转过脸，微笑着对上了Dean的眼睛。

“我们去散散步吧，”他建议到。

Dean往火堆上倒土熄灭了它，又踩了踩，直到烧焦的木柴上不再有一点火星。Cas伸出一只手，Dean握住了他。他们在苹果树林间散着步，果树繁茂而散发着香气。Cas把他推在了一棵树上，手伸进Dean的衬衫里。他的手很结实，把Dean紧紧地按在树上。他后背靠着的树皮很硬，但是Cas落在他脖子、耳后、下巴的唇却很软。Dean拽着Cas的皮带把他拉向自己，然后厚着脸皮在他身上磨蹭起来。

旁边的一棵树上一只鸟鸣叫着，Dean在昆虫的鸣叫声中呢喃着Cas的名字，这声音随着微风绕过树林，引起了树枝的沙沙声。

当他睁开眼睛的时候，他在果园的小路尽头隐约看见了走廊的灯。天空是黑暗的，果园里也是黑暗的，他们的房子就像远处的灯塔。他们身边，几只萤火虫围绕着他们闪着光。

Dean噙住了Cas的嘴唇，用一种他都不知道自己拥有的温柔亲吻着他，Cas挤进他的身体里，解开他们的牛仔裤，在风中一起喘息呻吟着。

他们吻了又吻，然后回去洗了个澡，干净的身体躺在微凉的床单上，Cas坚实的胳膊紧紧地搂着他。Dean也许不值得拥有这一切，但是他想要这一切，他真的想要。他深吸了一口气，抓住了Cas在床单下的手，暗自发誓他会守护这一切。

 

+

他已经有段时间没有做那个梦了，但是在Sam和Susan离开之前的那个晚上，他又做了那个梦。他还是一个人走在同一条路上，

唯一的不同是这次是白天。太阳就在他的头顶上，柏油路面变得很炎热，辐射着热气。他走在路的边缘，砂石路上，太阳把他的脸照的滚烫，他的脸颊和额头还有鼻子都烧了起来。他的汗水浸透了T恤衫，所以他不得不脱掉了外套。

走的时间越长，他越觉得口干舌燥，但是他知道他必须一直走下去。最终，他会找到什么，找到某个人，能告诉他他到底在哪里。

这条路看起来没有尽头，而Dean一直在向前走。

“Dean？”他听到Cas的声音在叫他。

“Cas？”他也大声叫道，但是Cas并不在。他从来就没出现过。他再叫了一声，但是传来的只有混乱的声音，无意义的声音，好像广播被电磁干扰。Dean听见了翅膀的扑棱声。

“Dean，”另一个声音说道。这声音听起来很熟悉，离他很近，但是他并不能马上判断出是从哪里传来的。

“你是谁？”他大喊到，太阳的光芒灼伤了他的眼睛。

“你必须要回来，”那个声音说道，带着外国口音，澳洲的，或者是英国的。

“回去哪里？”他叫道，“你到底是谁？”

他再一次听到了翅膀的扑棱声，那声音也变的更远了。Dean不顾高温奔跑了起来，但是还是追不上那个声音。

 

+

“全职工作就是烦啊，”在Susan把行李箱装上车的时候Dean调侃道。

“你等着，”她说道。她踮起脚尖，在Dean的脸颊上亲吻了一下。Dean忽然很想知道她该是怎么够到Sam的脸的。“谢谢你，我很受用。”

“我们很快会去看你们的，”Dean说道，“等什么时候周三没有客人就去。”

“太棒了，”她高兴地说。他掐了掐Dean的手臂，然后上车帮孩子们安置好座位。Dean拥抱了还没清醒的John和Mary，现在刚过早上七点。

“我们应该能避开早高峰，”Sam说着拥抱了Dean和Cas作为告别。

等车开走之后，Dean搂住Cas的肩膀拉着他进了屋子，然后忙着去煮了咖啡。

“我拿出去，”他说着，填满了咖啡壶，走到Cas身边，亲吻了他的后颈。他用脚打开了通往前厅的门，笑着向来自爱荷华的那一家人打了招呼。他们正坐在壁炉旁的沙发上。

“今天就回家了吗？”他问道。

“真遗憾，”Olivia回答道。

“希望你们在这里住的还好。”

“我们很喜欢这里，”她说，“我们会再来的。”

“很高兴你这么说，开车小心。”Dean说完填满了他们的杯子，然后咋偶倒下一张桌子。他们是一对住在一小时车程外的夫妻，只是想出来过个愉快的周末。他们不需要续杯，但是从纽约来的那对情侣都要求了续杯。

在凸窗前面坐着一个男人，举着报纸，挡住了自己的脸。Dean停顿了一下，再次环视这间屋子：爱荷华的一家，那两对夫妻，再加上Sam和Susan，昨天晚上刚好客满，没有人在周一入住——现在太早了。但是这家伙就坐在这里，哗啦啦的翻着报纸。Dean不知道他是谁，只能清清嗓子走到桌子旁边。

“要咖啡吗？”他说道。

那个男人放下了报纸，Dean吓了一跳。

“你可真难找啊，”Balthazar说道，靠在椅背上，把报纸放在了桌面上。Dean回头看了一眼确保没有客人在看他们。看起来他们都忙着自己的事情。

“我以为你已经死了，”Dean简短地说。他把咖啡放在桌子上，双手环在胸前。

“这就是我的意图，”Balthazar干巴巴的说，“我知道Castiel会背叛我，所以我从Gabriel的翅膀上借了根羽毛。”

Dean皱起眉头，“等一下，你说字面上的吗？”

Balthazar做了个鬼脸，Dean意识到这只是个比喻，他重重的叹了口气。

“你想干什么？”他问道。

“我需要搭上天堂的快捷电梯，”Balthazar说道，“所以，不幸的是，我需要你帮我找到那个地方。”

“除了我你可以去找很多人，”Dean带着并不愉快的笑容说道。“该死，我都能给你列出一长串名单来。”

Balthazar笑了起来。“那个地方不存在在这里，”他说道。

“你别想再把我弄进什么亲怪的平行世界去，”Dean小声说道，“Cas知道你来了吗？”

Balthazar的目光飘向了走廊，连着厨房门的那一条，“我该去打个招呼吗？”

Dean不知道Cas会对他一个兄弟突然来访作何反应，尤其还是一个他以为被自己杀掉了的那种。他有可能看到他还活着非常高兴，不过也有可能会引发他的一个存在的危机。Sammy现在正忙着开车，要不然的话Dean会打个电话给他打听一下上次他们被这些混蛋打扰是什么时候。

Dean一个人解决过很多案子，他会摸清楚Balthazar的底细，弄明白他到底想要什么，告诉他滚蛋，最后在他们没有那么多客人的时候把这件事告诉Cas。

“我们不应该在这里说话，”他说着，降低了自己的声音，“五分钟之后车库见。”

Balthazar给了他一个揶揄的眼神，翻了个白眼，敲了敲自己眼前的空马克杯。

“我以为你是爱喝茶的人，”Dean面无表情的说着，填满了杯子。

“入乡随俗，”Balthazar说着拿起杯子喝了一口，又翻看起了报纸。  
+  
Dean含糊地跟Cas说了一个他要到Baby的后备箱里找一件他找不到的衬衫的理由。

“我觉得应该是上次出门的时候落在了车上，”他挠着后颈支支吾吾的说。

“知道了，”Cas拿着搅拌碗回答道。

Dean穿过草坪，打开了车库大门，然后任由其在他身后落下。正在Dean的办公室门口打盹的Rotgut抬起了它的脑袋。Balthazar靠在Baby的引擎盖上，穿着黑色裤子，衬衫，和他熟悉的有点生气的表情。

“该说实话了，混蛋，你是怎么找到我们的？”Dean粗声说，打开了灯。“Cas把自己屏蔽了。”

Balthazar斜眼看着灰尘在空中飘舞沉淀，他吸了口气，“我能闻到你们两个的爱情，”他说道，“就像一个自动导航的灯塔，真是够恶心的。”

Dean不自觉地嗅了嗅，但是他闻到的只有车库的味道：残留不去的汽油味，重重的橡胶轮胎味。他决定无视Balthazar刚刚说的话。

“你说你需要我的帮助，”他皱着眉头说，“为什么非得是我？”

“你弟弟也行，但是他拒绝帮我，除非我能把你从这里带回去。”

Dean眉头皱的更深了。“什么意思？”他问道。

Balthazar彻底地叹了一口气。“你还记得在你的灵魂恢复之后你试图召唤一个天使吗？”

“你他妈在说什么？”

“那么你也就不记得在你们的储藏室发现了一根天使羽毛，并且祈祷能听到的天使来治愈Castiel了？好消息就是我刚好听到了。”

“我可没有那么多耐心听你胡扯，”Dean说着转身蹲下来想要打开车库的门。当Balthazar再次开口的时候他已经把门抬起来一点点了。

“你想要我说的通俗点，好吧。这里不是真实的，Dean。”

Dean瞬间僵了那么一下，眨眨眼睛，把门又撂回地上。

“什么不是真实的？”他站直身子说道，“你用翅膀刮坏了我的喷漆吗？”

“这里，”Balthazar说道，抬起双手，把头从一侧转向另一侧，暗示着他们周围的一切。Dean的心沉了一下，他重重的咽了口水。不可能。

“你在说谎，混蛋，”他用手指指着Balthazar说道。

Balthazar叹了口气，有点生气，抬头看了眼天花板，嘟囔道，“我父亲创造的那么多物种啊，就你们人类特别擅长无视自己不想面对的事实。”

“你想怎么着，”Dean呵斥道，“你咬我啊。”

“关于丘比特羽毛的小秘密，”Balthazar站直身体说。“它充满着力量。当然了，你们看起来不会有什么区别，所以你才会把自己带到欢乐谷来。你知道我出现在堪萨斯然后发现你不见了的时候有多惊讶吗。你那有基因缺陷的弟弟和长着羽毛的另一半快要疯了。”

这都是胡说的。Sam现在正在和Susie还有孩子们一起回家，Cas在厨房里。Balthazar在说谎，而Dean要用上自己所有的自制力才能不揍他。

“这都是幻想，”Balthazar继续冷冰冰的说。“你感觉非常真实是因为这是你的内心控制的。这是你想要的。”他做了一个好像吞了只苍蝇一样的表情。“当然了，Cas马上就知道发生了什么事，但是他太虚弱了，不能来救你。不幸的我就摊上这个工作了。”

“你简直满口胡言乱语，”Dean粗声的说。

“我真的一点都不在乎你信不信我，”Balthazar说道，“但是你必须和我一起回去。不幸的是，我必须经过你的同意才能带你走，要不然我们就不会还站在这里废话了。”

“不可能。”

Balthazar掐了掐鼻梁。“Sam说你肯定很难被说服。他说几年之前你就宁愿呆在一个精灵的幻象里不出来。”

Dean眯了眯眼睛。Sam不会把这种事情告诉Balthazar的。这混蛋是不是读了他的记忆？

“让我猜猜：你现在失忆了对不对，”Balthazar继续说道。“你就这么一觉醒来就在这里了，你不觉得这太简单了吗？”

Dean颤抖了一下。他觉得有些忽冷忽热，大腿上起了一层鸡皮疙瘩，后背和脖子则感到一阵热流。

“离我家远一点，”他说道。

“你还没帮我忙呢，”Balthazar提醒他到。

“是的，那么，我拒绝你。”

“我真希望你能看看他们，”Balthazar摇着头说。“我都不敢相信Castiel曾经是个天使了。他的荣光少得可怜，他现在连沙发都下不了了。我猜他也没几天可活了，看他荣光消逝的速度，也就一两天的样子。”

Dean咬紧牙关。Balthazar站起来理平衣服，双手垂在两侧，淡然的看着Dean。

“好好想想我说的话，等你准备好了就召唤我。”

他扇着看不见的翅膀消失了。

“混蛋，”Dean嘟囔了一句，回到屋子里。  
Cas正紧紧抿着嘴唇，神情严肃的盯着平板上的菜谱，就好像他要用手里的木勺子敲碎它一样。看见他让Dean松了一口气，心中的紧张感也好了不少。

“你还好吗？”他声音里带着轻快的问。

“哦，”Cas说着，脸上的表情柔和了起来。“我在重新浏览整个菜谱，来确定是不是有什么原料没有写在上面。还要加酥油，但是并没有写在调料清单上。”

“我来看看，”Dean说道，脱掉外套打开柜子。谁知道酥油特么的长什么样子？

“在最顶层的架子上，右边，”Cas说道。

Dean拿起一个圆形的容器，上面有蓝色的线条，他顺着台子把罐子滑了过去。

“谢谢，”Cas说着在蛋糕模上洒了一层酥油。

“嘿。我就是问问，”Dean坐在一条椅子上问道，他用手撑着脸。“我们会见之前的人吗？你后来见过你的兄弟们吗？”

“不算很多，”Cas说着碰了一下已经变黑的屏幕。他边看边小声的念出来，然后再次看向Dean。“怎么问起这个？”

“就是问问，”Dean耸了耸肩说。“我们经常和Sam还有Susie混在一起。想要问问有没有你想见到兄弟。”

Cas点头表示感谢，然后继续浏览起了他的菜谱。Dean的手指在桌子上敲了敲。“你做什么呢啊？”他问道。

“肉桂卷，”Cas认真的说。

“需要帮忙吗？”

Cas挑了挑眉，“你什么时候对烘焙有兴趣了？”

Dean耸了耸肩走到Cas身边。“我兴趣多着呢，”他说道，手指在Cas的腰带处打转。Cas看起来并没有被说服，但是他还是从储物柜里面拿出了另一件围裙，系在Dean腰上。

“洗手，”他指示到，Dean照做了。

Cas揭开了一块盖着毛巾的生面团，放在了面板上。他拉着Dean站在自己身前，手从Dean后面伸过来，拿起了一根长的木制的擀面杖。

“首先，我们要把面团擀成长方形，”他说着用擀面杖在面团上压了压。Dean吸了一口酵母的味道，看着Cas往西北、东北、南方各个方向擀着。“把你的手放在我手上，”Cas在他耳边低声说。Dean微笑着顺从他的指示。Cas在他耳后奖励了一个吻。

他用了直尺——真的是个直尺——来确保面团已经擀的够薄了，然后从Dean的身后走开。Dean看着他打开了一袋在桌子上化了一会的黄油，一些还沾在了包装纸上。Cas用抹刀把黄油涂在面团上面，然后让Dean把肉桂和糖的混合物洒在上面，还有一把剁碎的山核桃。

“可以了吗？”Dean问道，检查了一下自己的工作，确保撒的均匀。其实并不均匀，但是起码整个面上都撒上了肉桂和白糖，还有看起来还算均匀的山核桃。

“非常好，”Cas称赞道，“现在我们来把它卷起来。”

然后他们就这么做了，Cas的手指导着他。等他们做完了，Dean转过头捕捉住了Cas的嘴唇，而Cas把一长卷切成均匀的小块，Dean数了一下是11块。他把它们放进涂好油的平底锅里。

“放进烤箱里？”Dean边问边拉开了烤箱，但是Cas摇了摇头。

“要放一个小时，”他说道，“但是这个等待绝对是值得的。”

他们躺在楼上的沙发上对这一段时间进行了充分的利用，两个人的地方都很小，但是Dean侧躺着，撑起一只胳膊，把Cas拉进怀里。Dean一只胳膊夹在Cas的身上，边调台边用鼻子蹭他的后颈。

Balthazar说的不可能是真的，他都能数清Cas头上的几根灰头发，可以把手指伸进他的衬衫，当亲吻他的时候感受到他嘴唇下脉动的血液，这种真实感不可能是假的。

“你今晚想出去玩吗？”他突然很急切的问道。“我们出去吃晚餐，喝点啤酒？或者去湖边兜风，我还没去过那里呢。”

“今晚Kevin休息，”Cas提醒他。

“哦，”Dean失望的叹了口气。“好吧，我忘了。”

“我要去洗衣服了，”Cas伸展了一下身体，打着哈欠说道。Dean又亲了亲Cas的发尾。

“我帮你，”他说道。Cas翻了个身，疑惑的看了Dean一眼。

“你还好吗？”他问道。

“为什么会不好？”  
“我两只手就能数过来你主动提出要帮忙洗衣服的次数，”Cas笑着说。

“哪些房间？”Dean问道。

“二号和三号房，”Cas说道，“剩下两家会在这里呆到星期四。”

“我已经等不及冬天来了，”Dean说道，“那时候你就是我一个人的了。”

“圣诞节的时候人还是很多，”Cas拉着Dean的衬衫说。

“今年不会，”Dean固执的说道，靠过去亲吻他。“我要锁上大门，我们两个在一起呆一个星期，”Cas笑了起来。

“如果你非要这样的话，”他说着，但是坐了起来，转了转脖子，然后站起身，把Dean从沙发上拉起来。

+

他们洗完衣服，然后去检查了一下肉桂卷。肉桂卷需要烤45分钟。它们已经发酵到平底锅的边缘了。Dean用手指戳了一下面团的边缘。面团的手感变得黏糊糊又柔软。烘焙开始了，肉桂的香气充满了整间屋子。

当Cas把几条床单放进烘干机的时候，Dean拿着柔顺剂帮正抱着床单穿过厨房的Cas打开了门，手伸进Cas的口袋拿出一串钥匙。

“这是哪个房间的？”他问道。

“三号房，”Cas说完，突然皱起了眉。“你昨晚没睡好吗？”

“我们可以在电视上点播一部电影，”Dean回答道，推开了门。“在地板上进行一次约会。我们有爆米花吗？”

“你今天喝了多少咖啡啊？”Cas笑着说，把床单铺在床上，压在枕头下面。

+

电视上正在《虎胆龙威》大联播，所以Dean把茶几推到一边，把床上的一个毯子铺在了地上。他抱来了几个枕头，把它们靠在沙发上。Cas刷碗的时候Dean洗了个澡，换了一身黑色的T恤和短裤，用微波炉加热了一袋在楼上的橱柜里找到的爆米花，然后躺在地板上等待着。

“嘿，”当Cas走上楼来的时候Dean眨了下眼睛说道。他看起来很喜欢Dean铺在地上的这些东西，解开衬衫，爬过Dean的身体躺在了地板上。

“嘿，”他低声说着，摘掉了Dean的眼镜。

Dean的手从Cas的腹部上移，抚摸着他的肩膀，他的胳膊，拽掉了他的衬衫。Cas在Dean的耳边吹了一口气，说道，“我该对你做些什么？”

Dean瑟缩了一下，然后咬上Cas的下唇，用牙齿轻拽着。他把电视静音，低声说道，“你想做什么都可以。”

在Cas把Dean推到地板上的时候他的瞳孔扩大了，抓着他的手腕按在地上。Cas的脸在Dean的大腿内侧磨蹭着，他的手指在他身上留下瘀痕，和地面的摩擦使得Cas的后背有点灼痛。Dean试图记住每一种感觉，但是他被这些感觉弄得一片空白：Cas脸上和胸膛上的汗水，他急切的呼吸，Cas的呻吟声，以及他越来越快的磨蹭着自己的大腿，接着停了下来，趴在了Dean的胸口上。

Cas把他们的手拉在一起，他们的手心都是汗湿的。他的呼吸落在Cas的脖颈处。

“这就是变成人类，”他喘息着说，“的好处。”

Dean笑了，用没被抓住的那只手梳理着Cas的头发，让那种感觉徘徊不去。

事后，Cas蜷在他身上，抚摸着Dean的脊背。他把毯子拉过他们的大腿，手指描摹着Dean后背和肩膀上雀斑的形状。

“你知道我现在想要什么吗？”Dean靠着Cas的手问道。

“另一个高潮？”

“哦，当然，”Dean说着，一只手在Cas的大腿上打转，“但是我想说的是我们可以吃掉那些肉桂卷。”

“我去拿，”Cas说着站起身来，没有穿衣服。Dean露出了一个赞赏的表情。Cas朝他眨了眨眼，“哪里也别去哦。”

Dean脸上带着慵懒的笑意靠在枕头上看着Cas限制级的走了出去。“我保证，”他说到。听着Cas下楼梯然后停在厨房里的声音，他打了个哈欠。Dean觉得昏昏欲睡并且非常放松。他脸上的笑意止不住，所以他咬着嘴唇，深吸了一口气。他想不出来自己还有什么比这更幸福的事了。

这里的一切感觉都特别真实，那是因为这都是你内心支配的，这是你最想要的。

他用指关节揉了揉眼睛，哼了一声。Balthazar就是一个特大号的混蛋，他就是靠着说谎过活的。Dean为什么要相信他说的话？他想起Balthazar说起的Cas，很虚弱的Cas。他不相信，但是他还是控制不住自己想象出Cas睡在地堡里的画面，Cas的手放在他胸口的重量，他的手掌抓着Dean手腕的那种粗糙的触感。

Dean能记得的最后一个晚上，在Sam走进他的卧室之前，Dean和Cas一起坐在沙发上。他们在看电视，Cas的眼皮很重，就快要粘在一起了，但是他还是控制住了自己，快速的眨了几下眼睛，直到他能再次看清电视上的东西，几秒钟之后却又控制不住的闭上了。

Dean看着他昏昏欲睡的样子，被他如此安静的样子迷住了。这段记忆很清晰，就好像是几个小时之前而不是十多年之前。Cas看起来有一个星期没有刮胡子了。Dean说他这样像个嬉皮士，还开玩笑说等着一切都结束了他们就一起去海边度个假，让他的皮肤变回原来的颜色。

“看美女，用沙子堆天使，”他不经大脑的就说出了这些话，但是Cas只是微笑着。Dean看向了书架，那一厚摞相册，他们去海边的照片放在一个绿皮的相册里。他又看了一眼放在桌子另一边的手机，想起了Cas在某个沙滩拍的照片。

我发现人类总是出于自己的渴求给别人提建议。

他用毯子把自己裹的更紧了，直到Cas带着一盘肉桂卷和一打纸巾回来。他用手喂饱了Dean，Dean舔干净了他手指上的糖霜。当Cas抓着他的头发，吮吸他的敏感点，手指在他的大腿内侧打转的时候他出声呻吟着。Cas知道他每一个敏感点，知道该用多大的力气去轻咬，知道怎么在他耳边说一些污言秽语。

Dean睁开眼睛，看着Cas的后背，紧紧地抱住他，Cas此时正啃咬着Dean的大腿，他不禁颤抖了一下。  
+  
“我很喜欢这次约会，”Cas轻声说道，理着Dean眼前的头发，他们现在正面对面躺在床上。Dean转过脸对着Cas的手掌笑了起来，亲吻着他手上交错的掌纹。

Cas很快就睡着了，但是Dean还没有平静下来。在月光下Cas的脸上笼罩了一层蓝光，在黑暗中显得那么立体，就像在炼狱时一样。

“Cas？”Dean小声叫道，但是Cas并没有醒过来。Dean的手在Cas的脸上轻轻地描摹着，划过他的颧骨，到他的鼻梁，划过她的嘴唇。他抚摸了每只眼睛睫毛的边缘，抚摸他的眼眉，磨蹭他的胡茬。

他看着Cas，没有睡觉，Balthazar的话在他的脑海里盘旋。

这里不是真的，这里不是真的，Dean。

他翻了个身，但是并没有什么用。现在没有任何事情能使他分心，Dean满脑子想的都是这个。他已经非常疲惫了，但是他的大脑却不肯静下来。深夜总是人最喜欢疑神疑鬼的时候，因为人很疲惫，造成思维很脆弱。他啃了啃没有修剪好的手指甲，用他的门牙咬断了指甲。

凌晨四点多，他从床上起来，不着寸缕的站在窗前。他过去总是说他要给Baby建一个车库，她会喜欢的那种。在几个月之前，他在Sam的电脑上收藏了一个跟她现在身上一样的外壳。他知道，在内心深处，他希望自己能像Bobby一样：作为一个朋友，代理父亲，别人可以信任、尊敬的人。处于半退休状态，但是有没有完全置身事外。他也幻想过在某个地方有自己的房子。

他轻轻地关上卧室门，给自己泡了杯咖啡。他一个人在楼上的厨房里静静喝着咖啡。咖啡能祛除他身体的疲劳，但是却对他内心深处的痛苦焦虑无能为力。他看着沙发的形状，每一本书的书脊，拿起他们的结婚照仔细看了看。他不记得那一天了，但是他左手上的戒指还紧紧扣在那里，而且Cas也在卧室里睡觉。或者……那真的是他吗？真的有可能这一切都是他的梦吗？

当他再也受不了自己的胡思乱想之后，他给Sam打了个电话，听着电话另一头一声声的铃声，直到Sam用昏沉的声音接起了电话。“Dean？怎么了？”

“我要和你谈谈，”Dean小声说道。

“出什么事了吗？”Sam有点着急的问道。

他不能在电话里说——他要解释的太多了。Dean深吸了一口气，“你能开车过来吗？”他问道。

“现在还不到五点，”Sam抗议道，“你喝多了？”

“没有，我没——！”Dean又深吸一口气，然后吐出。“我去找你，你的地址是什么？”

“不要，Dean……”Sam说道，Dean听到了他在床上动作的声音，坐了起来。“Susie才到家，孩子们还在睡觉。”

“所以呢？”他问道，皱起眉头。

“不能等到上午再说嘛？”

一分钟他都等不了了，这种感觉正在蚕食着Dean的所有礼貌。这里不是真实的，这一切是假的。他能感觉到自己胸口激荡着的恐慌，在他的胸腔里，他闭上了自己的眼睛。

“Sammy，你知道我不会随便求你。”

电话另一头沉默了一会，Dean听到Sam叹了口气，然后是被子掀动的声音，脚步声，门链碰撞声。

“给我一个小时，可以吗？”Sam声音稍微大了一点说道。他肯定是走到了走廊里。Dean想象着他靠着门的样子。

“从后门进来，”他说道，“我在厨房等你。”

“好的，”Sam说完挂了电话。  
Dean在黑暗中穿上了衣服，走到楼下去等他。他磨了一壶咖啡，站在水池前面，看向漆黑的窗外。他想起了那条荒废的公路，身上感觉到了虚幻的由于长时间行走带来的肌肉酸痛，还有Cas模糊不清的声音，“Dean？Dean？”

 

你必须得回来。

六点多一点的时候Sam把车停在了门口。太阳还没有升起来，但是光线还是足以看清他敲响后门时的表情了。他深深的皱着眉头，一只手搓着嘴唇。他看了一眼Dean，穿着皱巴巴的牛仔裤和过时的T恤。

“怎么了？”他关上门问道。 Dean往后指了指咖啡壶的方向。

“你看起来需要杯咖啡。”他说道。

“我自己带了，”Sam说着举起一个保温杯。“你现在打算告诉我为什么你大半夜把我从床上拽起来了吗？”

但是Dean还是倒了两杯咖啡，喝了一口自己的黑咖啡。味道香醇，有点苦。他闭上了眼睛。

铜制的水槽很光滑，摸起来凉凉的。他用手指抚摸着水槽边缘和水龙头的质感。他抚摸着表面上的每一处瑕疵，逐渐转变的颜色，从闪着银色的地方到深棕色的凹槽。他的手沿着水龙头的形状抚摸着。他用一只手指拨开了水龙头，看着自来水流下来。这让他想起了一本卷角了的杂志上的，他妈妈拿给他看的图片。

“我喜欢这个水池，”她说道，“你觉得怎么样？”

他点了点头，跟妈妈要了一点葡萄吃，手里涂着给爸爸的画。他妈妈把杂志放在一边，拍了拍圆滚滚的肚子。但是在她有机会在自己的厨房里安装一个这样的水池之前，黄眼恶魔就找上了她。

水搅动着流进下水道，Dean把手伸进水流里，让水冲刷着自己的手指，洗掉污垢。水很凉，很湿润，像所有的自来水一样，但是——

如果这并不是水呢？如果事实上水龙头并没有被打开，因为这个水龙头根本就不存在？这种可能性在他的脑海里飞快地掠过，有那么一瞬间，水流停住了，停在了出水口，一切声音都消失了，只剩下他砰砰的心跳声，还有强烈的不安。他吸了一口气，眨眼间，水再一次流动了起来，那令人宽心的节奏却抚平不了他内心的恐慌。

“我觉得这一切都不是真的，”他说道。

Sam伸出手关掉了水龙头。“你说什么？”他问道。

“我刚刚花了几个钟头的时间记住Cas脸上的每一个毛孔，但是，呃，”Dean怀疑的笑了笑，“我不认为它们存在。”

“也许我们该坐下谈谈？”Sam说着帮Dean拽过来一个凳子。

“为什么我什么都不记得了？”Dean问道，把一条桌子拉到他们中间。“已经几个月了。”

“还是有可能会回来的，”Sam坚持到。

“你知道那句老话的，美梦难成真。”

Sam顿了一下，温柔的笑了，微微低下头。Dean知道他弟弟脸上出现这种表情是顺从的意思。他摇着头，祈祷着。告诉我我是错的，告诉我我是个傻瓜。但是Sam坐了下来，手架在桌子边缘上。

“你不觉得你值得这一切吗？”他问道。

“Sammy，”Dean乞求道，“求你了告诉我这一切是真的。”

Sam盯着他看了很久。

“你想让这是真的，这就是真的，”他最终说道。

“但是……你的孩子们，”Dean说着，喉咙发紧，“还有Susie。”

“那是你希望我拥有的，”Sam说道，他的话给了Dean会心一击。他咬着嘴唇，用力地咬着，不让自己流出眼泪来。

“是吗？那Cas呢？”Dean说道。他恨死了自己声音中的颤抖。“我并不希望她这样。在他经历了那一切之后，他应该回家。我不会对他做出这种事情。”

“你希望他选择你，”Sam轻声地说，“你不认为自己值得拥有这一切，但是你希望他留下来。”  
Dean捂着嘴叹了口气，悲伤的摇了摇头。他用力地吸了口气，再吸一口，然后颓废的靠在冰箱上吐了一大口气。他的目光投向地板，眨了眨眼睛，然后看向自己的手，看向窗外，他看了很多东西，却没有看向坐在桌子旁那个实际上并不是他弟弟的不知道什么东西。

窗外的一阵动静吸引了Dean的注意，Dean看到一只蓝松鸦落在了花园里，格架的顶端。他眨了眨眼睛，这只鸟又变成了红衣主教雀。当他再一次眨眼之后，鸟不见了。

“上帝啊，”他咒骂道。

“这里也可以变成你的现实，只要你留下来。”

他知道他会收到邀请，就像巨灵做的那样，但是他还没准备好该作何反应。他松了口气。想到留在这里，如此荒唐的想法，却暂时的平息了他的失望。他可以在这里度过余生，和Cas一起，幸福安定，彼此相爱。但是他想起了Balthazar说的，Sam和Cas非常的担心他，Cas已经奄奄一息了。

“哦？那你和Cas怎么办？”他问道，“你希望我抛弃他们？”

Sam耸了耸肩，“有时候，你应该做对自己最好的选择。”

“我不会抛下他们不管的。”

“这就是你的问题所在，”Sam说道，“你从来不愿意先考虑自己。”

“他们能到这里来吗？”他问道。

“这是基于你建立的，如果你离开了，你就回不来了。”

“我可以再点燃一次羽毛，”Dean说道。

“那也不会是这个世界了，”Sam看着自己的手说道，“可能会有相似，但是保证不了你会回到这里。”

“你怎么知道？”

“这说得通，不是吗？”Sam问道，“我不是专家，但是以我的经验，这些东西从来不会按照你想要的发展。”

“我要回去，”Dean沉重地说。

“就算你留下来Sam也会理解的。”

Dean听到了楼上闹钟响起来的声音，接着传来了Cas在地板上走路的声音。

“那他怎么办？”他问道。

“Cas只会需你所需，他不会介意的。”

“他会死的！”Dean大声说道。

“他还是不会介意。”Sam说道。

不。这里的一切都是Dean想要的，也是他不敢开口渴求的，但是他不能这么做。他不能丢下Sammy，不能像这样，没有解释没有告别。他不能丢下Cas一个人孤零零的死去，也不能让他和别人在一起。

在Dean开口之前Sam就已经知道了他的决定。从他放松下来的脸色，整了整衬衫，清了清喉咙的行为上就可以看出来。

“好吧，”他说道，“我应该在Cas下楼之前离开，让你们两个……”

“嗯，”Dean同意道。他想拥抱Sam一下，但还是克制住了，送他走到了门外。

“那么，”Sam一只手搭在车上说，“祝你好运。”

Dean在几步之遥的地方点了点头。“谢谢。”

Sam的幻象上了车，发动引擎。他慢慢倒车到路上，驾车离开。他伸出一只手作为永远的告别。Dean抬了抬下巴向他示意。

眼前的景象闪了闪，然后Dean不敢置信的愣住了，看着Sam的车刚刚在的地方。他并没有看见车开走，也听不见声音，只有远处传来的汽车的声音，还有头顶上一只鸟叫的正欢。但是他知道，Sam离开了，而且永远都不会再出现了。

Cas也知道吗？Cas一定是知道的，因为Cas不是——

Dean咬着嘴唇，摸了摸小臂上的两个伤疤。Sam不是真的，这意味着这些伤疤也不是。还有那条公路，他脚下的碎石路，身后树林中的风，其实并不存在的果园里苹果树散发的芬芳。这也意味着Cas——他坐在Dean身上的体重，他嘴唇的热度，他亲吻Dean的肩膀唤醒他的方式——都不是真的。

他眼前的风景移动模糊了起来。他跌跌撞撞的朝车库走去，走向Baby，两只手放在引擎盖上。金属质感很凉，她很坚硬，可是事实上，她也不在这里。

“好了，你个长着羽毛的混蛋，”他说道。

他因为几乎马上就出现的拍打翅膀的声音瑟缩了一下，他的动作使得车库闷热静止的空气晃动了起来。Balthazar出现在他眼前，看起来无动于衷。他挑战似的睁大双眼。

“我来这里多久了？”他问道。

“五天，”Balthazar说道，“对你来说，我猜已经有几个月了。”

Dean的喉咙有些发紧，他抬了抬下巴，最终点了点头，颓然的放下双手。

“我们怎么回去？”他看着Balthazar的眼睛问道。Balthazar伸出两只手指，用它们碰了碰额头。Dean再次点了点头，觉得有点头晕眼花。他用一只袖子蹭了蹭鼻子。

“好吧，”他说着拍上了粗糙的墙壁。“我跟你一起走，不过有个条件。”

“你真的觉得你有讨价还价的余地吗？”

“跟我保证Cas不会死。你会竭尽所能让他活下来。你可以用我的灵魂为代价，但是他要活下来，要不然我就真的让你上天堂。明白了吗？”

Balthazar脸上出现了一个一闪即逝的表情：他被感动了。他的嘴唇动了动，但是最终点了点头，伸出两只手指，但是Dean挡住了他的手。

“我——给我几分钟，”他结结巴巴的说到，看了一眼房子。

“好吧，”Balthazar说到，“让我们再多浪费一点时间跟你想象中的朋友们说再见吧，不用理现实世界里那些等着你的真人。”

“我现在画个驱逐咒对你有用吗？”Dean挑衅到。他拿出一把匕首，刀锋对着自己的掌心。Balthazar犹豫了一下，眼睛盯着Dean的手——也许他也不确定，但是很明显他不想冒险——所以他让步了。

“去吧,”他说道。

他穿过草坪的过程很缓慢，很奇幻。他看着之前篝火的余迹，厨房外的花园，堆着蔬菜残渣的肥堆。一个接一个的，它们变得模糊，消失不见。他用手抚摸走廊里的摇椅，它们响了几声，然后永远的安静了下来。他拉开了门把手，当他看见Cas的时候深吸了一口气。

他穿的干干净净，刚洗过澡，头发微湿，被抓得乱糟糟的。Dean想知道他在外面呆了多久，竟然够Cas去洗个澡，或者这也是他想象出来的。他是那么的希望眼前的Cas是真的，他能告诉Dean Balthazar在说谎，Balthazar才是个幻象，他们生活交织在一起的房子是真的。这个清晨只是他的一场噩梦。

但是另一个梦出现在了他的脑海里，在漆黑的公路上Cas脱离实体的声音呼唤着他，Balthazar的声音告诉他回去。Dean确信了Balthazar并没有在说谎的现实，这里的Cas也不是真的。只是一个完美的复制品。

他站在桌子前，搅拌着什么东西。他穿着一个傻乎乎的围裙，背对着Dean。慢慢的，Dean走到他身后，抱住了Cas的腰身。

“嘿，”他说道。他听出了自己语气中的生硬，所以他用亲吻Cas耳朵的方法掩盖了过去。“你在做什么？”

“派的陷，”Cas说道。Dean把他拥得更紧，抱了很久，感受着Cas的肌肉的动作。他努力记着他后背坚实的触感，他头发扫在Dean额角的感觉，他耳后光滑的皮肤，然后想到了他可能会死。

“我要出去跑一会步，”他带着假装的雀跃说道。他只是在骗自己，但是他极度渴望这一段记忆。

“好的，”Cas说完转过头轻吻了他一下。Dean延长了它，重重的印上Cas的唇，热烈的纠缠起来。

“我不会去很久，”他说谎到。他的嘴唇颤抖着，他不愿意放下胳膊，但是Cas往前走了一步，拿起一个碗装起放在烤箱旁边的派的外皮。

“等你回来就应该做好了，”他说完转过头看着Dean微笑。Dean往后退了几步，强迫自己露出笑容，抓紧了钥匙。它们在他的手上制造了他正需要的疼痛感，抓的越紧，越痛。

“我都等不及了，”他说道，Cas转回头继续处理派的边缘。

他可以留下来。

他可以在这里陪着Cas直到他们都老了，像个怪老头一样把孩子们赶离自己的草坪。这一切可以重新成为他的现实。他会教给John和Mary一切，组成新一代的猎魔人。他和Cas会在度假的时候去拜访Kate，在海边呆几天。Susie和Sam会买下街角的那个房子，每周末大家就可以一起篝火聚会。孩子们会长大，搬走，带着他们自己的孩子回来。Cas会一直在他身边，只要Dean活着他们就会一直存在，他永远都不用承受一天不和他们在一起的日子。

他知道其中的真相，深入骨髓，他可以留下来，而且他也想要留下来。

他往门那边走了一步，再一步，直到后背靠上了门板。他深吸了口气，转过身，一只手放在门把手上，转动，打开了门。他伸出了一只脚，门外的木板因为他的体重吱嘎了一声。

我爱你，他想到。

“哦，”Cas在他身后说，“我们奶油用完了。”

“我买回来，”Dean说道。他的声音里带着可以分辨的破碎，但是Cas并没有转过身。他一圈圈转着馅饼盘。

当他再次穿过院子的时候他还处于恍惚状态，他没有回头看那栋房子还在不在。只要他没有回头看，那房子就有可能一直都在，Cas还在那间房子里做饭。他承受不了眼睁睁看着它消失。

他走回到车库里，回到Balthazar身边，走向那个实际上并不是他的Baby的车。他也不敢看向一旁的猫。

“在我反悔之前快他妈把我带走，”他大声说。他眼前的景象一花。

Balthazar仁慈的什么都没有说，一只手伸到Dean的额前。


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6  
Dean倒抽了一口气醒过来，伸手去开台灯，但是他记忆里的台灯却不存在了。他的手指只摸到了冰凉的床单，他身边的床是空的。

房间里不再有他已经习惯了的早上起来时的鸟叫，还有常规的咖啡机的轰鸣，Cas的呼吸。屋子里异乎寻常的安静，这种安静带着一丝沉重，令人难以承受。他气味也不对，没有薰衣草香，他能闻到的只有发潮的旧书味和发霉的布料。还有什么油腻腻的东西正在烹饪的味道，应该是培根。他的胃抽了抽，他用手抚上了胃部。

他有可能是在做梦，这个想法使得他精神一震，但是门外忽然的喧哗声打破了他的一切幻想。最大的声音是Sam的，他不会弄错。他试探性的伸手去摸Cas那边的床，但是只看到了一个床头柜，还有一个本该放在他低保的卧室的台灯。

他没有马上打开台灯，只是用手指沿着边缘抚摸着。如果他不开灯的话，他就可以假装，就这一刻，半夜里，Cas只是起床去做了什么，他马上就会回来。

但是Dean听见了他的声音，疲惫的像个人类，就在门外，越来越近。Cas正和Balthazar热烈的说着什么，然后门响了。

有人的手指覆上了他的——他不用看就知道那是Castiel——然后灯开了。Dean抽回了自己的手，因为强光眯上了眼睛。

“Dean，谢天谢地，”Sam说道，“我们非常担心。”

Dean没有马上回答他，只是搓了搓脸，慢慢的睁开眼睛。如果这情景没有让他心痛的话他会很高兴再次看到这么年轻的Sam。

Sam的眼下有着重重的黑眼圈，他可能自从Dean不见了之后就没有睡过觉。他的大手很温暖，拍在Dean的肩膀上。

“你看起来状态好差，”Dean声音沙哑地说，Sam终于露出了安心的笑容。

他余光瞥见了Cas正靠着墙站着，他穿着一条灰色的宽松的运动裤，还有一件黑色AC/DC的衬衫，Dean认出了那是他的。他的头发比平时更蓬乱，脸上是病态的苍白，就好像流干了所有的血，但是他还是站着的。Cas还活着。他正看着Dean，但是Dean却不敢看向他。

“嘿，Cas，”他说道，语气有点生硬，就好像它们是擦着他的喉咙出来的。

“hello，Dean。”

“噢，真感人啊，”Balthazar从门口评价道。

“你去哪里了？”Sam问道。

他要怎么开口去形容那个房子，还有Sam的孩子们，或者是Cas的嘴唇的触感？他闭上眼睛，摇了摇头。

“不重要，”他最终说道，Balthazar发出了意义不明的一声。

“我们可以以后再说，”Sam说道。他再次看着Dean笑了，拍拍他的胳膊，站起身来。“我觉得我们应该让你睡觉了。”

“谢谢，”他趴在枕头上说。

“我很高兴你回家了，”Sam说道。这话让Dean很难受。

Sam离开之后Cas又逗留了一会，静静地站在床边。Dean不得不提醒自己他不能再把Cas搂过来，尽管距离很近他也不能再触摸他。他是真实的Castiel，不是Dean自己构造的幻境里的简单的仿制品。Dean不需要割开手臂或者问什么问题就能知道这真的是他。他就是知道，就像他知道这是他的床单，他的皮肤，还有他的控制不住流下来的热泪。

Cas把一只手放在Dean的额头上，但是这只让他哭的更厉害了。

“走开，Cas，”他冲着枕头说道。

Cas离开了，但是Dean并没有觉得好受一点，只剩下令人窒息的孤独感。那种感觉从四面八方涌来，所以他曲起双腿把自己蜷了起来，用手抱着自己的膝盖。他有点不能呼吸，也不确定自己是否真的还想呼吸。

 

+

他睡了一整天，当他醒过来的时候不知道几点了。饥饿的感觉回来了，叫嚣着，他不得不从床上起来。他没有去浴室，没有刷牙，没有照镜子。他扎进衣柜里在他的衣服里挑选着，一只手在整齐挂着的衬衫上划过。

戒指吸引了他的视线，他僵住了，盯着手上的戒指，胸中走着一闪而逝的幸福感。那感觉越来越强，接着不可避免的转变成了悲伤。他把戒指摘了下来，在指关节上用力的扭了扭。他把它丢了出去，扔在了一个黑暗的角落，都没有听到落地的声音。他手指上留下的一圈戒痕抽痛着。

他没有换衣服，敞着衣柜就光着脚走去了厨房。Sam在Dean一走进来的时候就站了起来，把他正在看的书放在一旁。他走到他身边，但是没有触碰他。

“我能帮你做点什么吗？”他问道。

“Balthazar还在吗？”Dean问道。他的声音很哑，伸手去拿咖啡壶。

“我跟他说给我几天时间，”Sam说道，他拿起一个干净的马克杯给Dean倒了杯咖啡。Dean太疲惫了以至于没有去反抗，只是坐进了椅子里。

“他想要什么？”他问道。

“他要拯救一个灵魂，”Sam说着把杯子推给Dean，跟他一起坐在了桌子边。“很明显，先知Elijah被困在了一个火球里。Balthazar想找到他，解救他，然后搭个便车回天堂。”

“但是他的荣光还在啊，”Dean喝了口咖啡说道，咖啡很烫，让他的喉咙很舒服。

“他被宣告不被欢迎入内，”Sam耸耸肩说，“惩罚或者是别的什么因为他当初买卖灵魂造成的，但是如果他能把……”

“带着个先知的灵魂，要是再不让他回去就是傻子了，”Dean说着习惯性的去扶自己的眼镜，但是只摸到了自己的鼻梁。“他们在意的是质不是量。”

“我猜也是如此，”Sam说道。

“所以，要我去做吗？”

“你想去吗？”Sam问道，这是自从Dean被治愈之后他第一次这么问。

他想做的就是回到床上，把自己埋在被子底下睡觉。他手指上有一种诡异的感觉，来自于那根本就不存在的戒指。他闭上眼睛喝了口咖啡。

“Dean？”Sam叫到。

“不想去，”Dean回答道，声音非常轻，“你解决吧，”他对着杯子呼了口气，咖啡上飘的热气温暖了他的脸。

“你想谈谈发生了什么吗？”Sam说道，就知道他肯定会问的。

Dean的额头扎进手心里，摇了摇头，捂住自己的眼睛。他想知道Balthazar对他们两个说了些什么，Sam知不知道Cas的事情，Cas知道不知道Dean跟自己演了三个月的言情喜剧。如果他问的话Sam会告诉他，但是Dean不确定自己是否想听到Sam像做记录一样把他的生活概括出来。

一分钟之后，他感觉到了一股悲哀之情再次从他的心底升起，像洪水一样迅速蔓延，很快他就不能承受，所以他突然站了起来。

你不能阻止河水决堤，就像你不能阻止天要下雨一样。

“我回去睡觉了，”他说着，也这么做了，锁上了身后的门。他从食具柜拿出一瓶威士忌，喝呀喝直到睡着。剩下的咖啡在床头柜上渐渐变凉。  
+  
Dean睡觉的时候一只胳膊抱着自己，然后他梦到了Vermont。

他走进房子里，里面是空的：只有光秃秃的墙壁，没有家具，他走过每一间客房，回忆着黄色的台灯，Kansas驾照装饰的墙面。他打开了每一扇门，走进里面一小会，然后离开的时候关好门。一间间的，那些房间消失了。虽然他没有回头看，他也知道那些门不见了。

厨房里，只剩下了中央的桌子。当他把一只手放在上面的时候它碎掉了。他用手指摩擦着切口。在晨光下，水池闪着温暖的光，但是窗外什么都没有，没有花园，没有果园。外面是一片空白。当他走上楼的时候，随着脚步移动地板也在他脚下吱嘎作响。

楼上也是光秃秃的，只有木制的地板和白色的墙面，除了架子上的照片还在。他试验性的伸手去拿，等待着相框也碎掉，但是它结结实实地拿在了他的手里。他们的脸都没有变，笑着幸福着。他轻啄了一下照片上Cas的脸，然后把相框向下扣在桌子上，转身离开。

他们的卧室并没有改变，所有东西都还在原位：白色的床，木制的床头柜，前一天晚上Dean翻看的旅游杂志。他拉开被子躺下，把手放在Cas应该在的地方。他可以在这里一直呆到早上，他摸到了什么很小很硬的东西。

他抬起床单看了看，一个小的黑色的东西摆在白色的床单上。那是Cas的结婚戒指。Dean从未见Cas摘下过它，所以现在他仔细的研究了一下，他用拇指摸了摸黑色的涂饰，戒指是由普通的戒指加工而成的。他用床单边缘擦了擦，观察里面的题词。只有一个单词，“知更鸟（爱情鸟）”。他为自己的小心思笑了出来，遮遮掩掩的齐柏林飞船梗，然后握住了戒指，眼睛控制不住的流出泪水，

他阖上了眼睛。

 

+

当他再次醒过来的时候，Sam和Balthazar已经离开了。当Cas出来找食物的时候Cas正安静的坐在桌边。他打开了橱柜的门，拿出一瓶花生酱，一袋脆饼干。他坐在桌子旁吃了起来，在水池旁边，故意背对着Cas。

这不是他的错，但是Dean就是跟他生气了。这根本就是无理取闹，因为这一切都是Dean做的事。他记得自己溜进储物室，生气的拿着一堆食物，把它们放在自己周围，自己坐在地上。如果Sammy不让他离开地堡的话，他也要让自己有用一点，这意味着他要竭尽所能的救Cas。

他尝试了祈祷，但是没有成功，他甚至不能确定那些混蛋有没有在听。他们现在既没有时间也没有选择的权利。Cas只有几天的活头了，从他的外表就可以看出来：他几乎站不稳，不吃东西，靠着他仅剩的稀薄的荣光苟延残喘。

触碰Dean的灵魂不是个好主意——太冒险了，因为Dean才刚刚变回人类——而Cas拒绝使用Sam的。他不确保自己拥有足够的自控能力确保Sam不会受伤或者干脆被弄死。更糟糕的是，Cas害怕这没有用。他只剩下了那么一点荣光，有可能只耗尽他剩下的荣光，而不是重建。

“我不会牺牲你们的生命，”Cas坚定的说，在Sam提出这个建议的时候。Dean知道，Cas决定接受自己去死。

“好吧，如果你固执的要自生自灭的话，我也可以固执的救你的命，”Dean说着冲出了房间。

如果天使们没有在听，或者不再派人解决问题的话，Dean决定就用他们的初级飞羽把他们其中之一拽过来，强迫他们做。说不定他们一看见Cas——

妈的，他可以求他们，如果非得这样，如果走到这个境地的话。

他想起了那个塑料的证物袋，用两只手指夹起一根羽毛。那羽毛看起来跟他见过的天使的羽毛都一样又长又黑，长剑的形状。他用打火机把边缘烧焦。

他想到了另一种羽毛，在Delaware一家汽车旅馆外面找到的：同样的形状，同样的颜色，同样的证物袋。他端着咖啡杯苦笑了一下，他意识到自己正在试图提醒自己过去的一切，妈蛋，他可从来没祈求过想要天蛾人。

如果他现在看向Cas的话，他会想起属于另一个人的一切，可那个人并不存在，所以他只能沉默的站在水池旁喝着咖啡。他给自己倒了第二杯咖啡，喝掉。在喝完咖啡之后他还在那里站了很久，手指抚摸着瓷质的水池，直到Cas叹了口气离开厨房。

当他可以安全的转身之后，Dean回到了他那山洞一样的房间。他没有开灯，但是也没有睡觉，只是躺在床上，眼睛盯着天花板。  
+  
Sam离开了一个星期，但是他在冰箱里留下了充足的食物。Dean就靠着花生酱和威士忌过活。他找到了一袋没开封的棉花糖，心情郁闷的把它扔了。他只洗过两次澡，没换过床单，床单上他放脚的地方已经有了细砂。他每天穿着同样的衣服，衣服慢慢变得松大褪色。

他每天有很长时间是趴在床上度过的，盲目地描摹着枕头上的图案，剩下的时间是躺在床上度过的，观察着墙面和天花板上的裂缝。

有那么一段时间他是正常的，坐起来，读书，吃东西，上厕所，看电视。他甚至有那么一两次笑出了声来，但是接下来他会意识到一些事情，很多事情：他年轻的手掌，屋子里的人造光。他看了一眼自己卧室的门，希望看见Kansas坐在那里，也就是在这时他会意识到，他现在在Lebanon，在地堡里，而且他再也回不去那个房子了。

当他意识到这一点的时候，这就变成了一个重大的转折点。他回不去了，他只能承受着颤抖的嘴唇，承受着脸上的热泪，等着这种感觉过去。他的抽泣听起来十分诡异，从心底深深被伤害的地方发散出来，深入他的胸膛。它们在屋子里回响着，直到它们不再听起来像他的抽泣声为止。

四天之后他才在床的中间睡了过去，强迫自己把枕头搬过去。但是每天早上，他都在属于自己的那一半床醒来，翻身到一个空荡荡的位置，醒过来的时候一只手环着自己的肩膀——有那么一瞬间他以为那是Cas的，只是他马上就意识到自己的后背是冰凉的。Cas没有躺在他身边。Dean试图提醒自己那一切并没有真实发生过，那不是他的身体，那也不是Cas。最好的解决办法就是把那当做一个梦。那只是一个梦，一个该死的噩梦。跟Carmen没有区别。

除了，确实存在区别，因为Carmen从来不存在，而Cas就睡在走廊的另一头。

他的思路又飘到了Kate身上，她在新泽西简陋的两室的房子，他想知道她是从哪里来的，她是不是他们这些年来救过的人的一个合体，还是因缘巧合的他是真的存在的。他考虑了一下跟Sam借笔记本电脑，查一下她的名字。他对她了解的足够多，他应该能找到她。他知道她哥哥在差不多这个时候出车祸死了。但是当他走到卧室门口的时候，他听到Cas走向了浴室，所以他转过身，动力一下子不见了。他坐回了床沿上开始喝酒。  
+  
当Sam回来的时候，Dean已经不再偶尔会哭那么一下了，而威士忌的瓶子早就一干二净了，只剩下瓶子躺在地板上。

不再感到难过，当他再想到Vermont的时候他什么感觉都没有了。那里在他的脑海里越来越小，就好像长长的走廊尽头一个过时了的电视屏幕。一幕幕闪过，但是失去了活力。他希望它们最终会消失。

他看着书，但是一个字都没有看进去，就好像他眼前的是什么外语一样，他的嘴读出了那些音节，但是却毫无意义。他把那本没看完的书放在了床头柜上的小书架上。

他的手机没电了，他把手机扔进了抽屉里。

一开始Sam对他还是很有耐心，让Dean在自己的屋子里吃饭，也没有关于他现在的状态说什么。但是又过了两天之后，他连门都没敲就闯进了Dean的屋子里，打开灯，皱了皱鼻子。

“老哥，你屋子都臭了，”他说着拽下Dean腿下的床单。他捡起空了的酒瓶，扔进垃圾桶。

Dean把他扒拉到一边去，用枕头盖住脑袋。

“不行，”Sam说着把枕头从他手中抢过来。“你要起床，快去洗澡，我去给你弄点正常的食物。”

他把Dean从床上拖下来，把他推进浴室里，打开了淋浴。

“我要给你洗床单，”他说道，“还有你的衣服，快脱。”

Dean让热水冲着他的后背，直到他的后背像他一样麻木。他用力地擦洗自己，就好像能把伤心从皮肤里搓出去一样，把自己的脸搓得通红。Sam走进去关了热水，递给Dean一条毛巾，Dean并没有接过去，所以Sam替他擦了头发，尴尬的把毛巾围在了他的腰上，然后带着Dean离开了浴室。

“我没事，”Dean说着，眨眨眼睛回过神来。

Sam可怜兮兮的看着他，指了指架子上一套干净的衣服。

“我去做早饭，”他说道，“我买了培根。”

Dean想起了在相册中的一张照片，是他自己再翻一个相机，他的麻木又转移了。某些悲痛又回来了，又黑又滑像油一样，像利维坦的血液一样，而他正浸在这液体中不能呼吸。他的眼睛又湿润了，他又哭了，在浴室里抽噎起来，Sam在一旁无助的看着他。

“求你了，跟我说说发生了什么事，”Sam乞求道。

但是Dean吸了口气，找回自己的理智，擦了擦自己的眼睛。他的悲痛平息了下来，消失不见。

“我几分钟之后就出去，”他说道。

“Dean——”Sam说着伸出了手，好像要拥抱Dean一样，只是Dean走回了浴室里，关上了门。

 

+

Dean避开了所有和Cas共处一室的情况，所以他把自己藏在了图书馆里，一本他根本就没看的书放在大腿上。地堡里的一切都是以电脑操控改变的，HVAC系统交换、干燥空气。头顶上，荧光灯闪烁嗡鸣。

他用手指抚摸着书的封皮，划过已经泛黄的书角，划过书脊上突起的字体。封皮是红色的，内容是希腊文。但是他还是把书放在腿上，就想拿着什么东西，他的一只手揉搓着右面的一页。

Dean在那里呆了一整天，直到Cas发现了他坐在那里。他闻起来和Dean的香皂一个味道，身上穿着Dean的另一件T恤。Dean看着他的胸口，已经褪色的字母，但是没有看向他的眼睛。

“晚饭做好了，”Cas说道，“我热了下之前剩的东西。”

Dean没有胃口，他的胃是空的，但是他没有吃东西的欲望。他没有回答他，只是点了点头让Cas知道他听到了，任凭书落到地上。

Cas弯腰捡起了书，放进Dean手里，只是Dean还接受不了Cas触碰他。他不想要Cas同情他。他突然站起身，把书扔到了对面的墙上，Cas只是一言不发的看着这一切，然后Dean离开了图书馆，沿着走廊回到了自己的房间，像刚溺水出来似的喘着气。在瘫倒之前，他关上了身后的门。

他醒过来的时候感到浑身僵痛，脸贴着地面，屁股因为在地上睡着而酸痛。他努力站起身来，回到了床上，没有管床单的事。如果他做梦了的话，他也不记得了。  
+  
“Dean，我做错什么了？”第二天下午，Cas问道。他坐在了沙发的另一边。

Dean装模作样的盯着电视，但是并没有调台，只是看着刚才Sammy看的不知道什么东西。那是历史频道，一些关于外星人的节目。他因为这些目击事件是那么的荒唐而大声笑了出来，把牛群被袭击事件当成外星人的杰作，但是他的心底深处并没有任何快乐。

Dean盯着电视，而Cas盯着Dean。他在重复了一次自己的问题。

“没什么，”Dean小声的说道，“你什么都没做错。”

他伤害到了Cas，而且他很讨厌自己伤害了Cas，但是他更讨厌的是自己一开始就爱上了Cas。

“是因为Lisa吗？”Cas问道，Dean一开始听到她的名字竟然都没有一点难过。“是因为是她所以你才不愿意谈论这件事吗？”

所以，Balthazar没有告诉他们。Dean看着Cas，直视着他，应该是他回来之后第一次敢这么做。Cas很憔悴很虚弱，他现在看起来太瘦了，眼睛凹陷，下面又重重的阴影，一幅走在死亡边缘的样子。

Dean没有回答他的问题，只是再次垂下眼睛，但是他放松似的吸了口气。

“我坐在你身边可以吗？”Cas问道。

这并不是他爱的那个Cas，他不能对他这么做。这一切都不是他的错。Dean点头表示他可以坐在这里，即使他的眼睛有些刺痛，心也重重下沉。Cas坐在了他身边，再近一点，用一个羊毛毯盖住了他们的腿。毯子很粗糙但也很温暖，他们没有相互接触，这让Dean很难过，但是Cas就在这里。这很熟悉，很舒服，就这样。他还活着，这才是重中之重。Dean不知道Balthazar做了什么来保证这一点，但是他很感激。

他们安静的看完了剩下的外星人节目，然后下一集又开始了。Cas一言不发的站起身来离开，回来的时候带着茶水。他递给Dean一杯，Dean笑容勉强的接过了茶水。

“谢谢，”他说完不管上面漂浮的茶叶梗就喝了一口。

这一集记录了大量的人报告自己见过闪着蓝色的光的外星人，Dean看着这一个个目击者哼笑一声。

“他们看到的是天使，”Cas说道，看得十分认真。当他说话的时候微微偏着头，双手握着马克杯。“人类选择相信的东西真奇怪。”

“是啊，”Dean说着盖住了自己空荡荡的无名指。

在第三集的时候他睡着了，醒来的时候头靠在Cas的肩膀上。他放纵自己吸了吸Cas的衬衫，用脸在上面蹭了蹭，直到他意识到自己现在在哪里。他马上直起身子，睡意全都消失不见，低下了头。他的脸颊烧了起来。

“我不介意的，”Cas友善的说。

但是Dean介意。他悲伤地看着Cas，希望自己跟Sam再要一瓶威士忌。他的感情就像带电的电线，不知什么时候就可能失控，他很怕自己对Cas说出什么不该说的话来，真的。他想要麻痹这一切。

他就快给自己找个借口，藏回他的卧室的时候，Cas动了动，所以他现在的姿势就是靠在扶手上，一只手托着脸。而Cas像镜子一样靠着另一边的沙发扶手。两个人之间分开了一定距离。

节目还在继续，只是Dean再也听不进去一个字。节目结束了，然后另一个关于二战的节目接上了它。这些有一段历史的视频资料都是黑白的，因为静电干扰闪着雪花，就像他关于Vermont的记忆。

“你饿了吗？”过了一会Cas问道。Dean眨了几下眼睛，转头看着他。“我可以给你做点什么。”

“你要做饭？”

“你忘了，”Cas僵硬的说，“我在加油站便利店做销售助理的时候学会了一些基础的人类技能。”

“啊，那烤奶酪你行不行？”Dean问道。

“我可以试试，”Cas说完轻轻地笑了，他把毯子从腿上掀开，两只脚落到地上。

“我能听见你的声音，”Dean不假思索的说，在Cas站起身之前，“在我睡着的时候。那是你，对不对？”

Cas倾过身子，一只手放在Dean的肩膀上。Dean控制不住看向那只手。他觉得很奇怪，因为他竟然觉得Cas的手很漂亮。他的手强壮而且粗糙，根本看不出任何纤弱的气质，但是他还是觉得非常漂亮。他的目光追随着Cas从指节到手腕上升的血管纹路。他知道Cas的手抚摸在他身上时是什么感觉，想到这他有点羞愧。

“我很抱歉我已经虚弱到不能亲自把你带回来，”Cas对他说。“我以为我能找到你，帮助你知道你是在幻境里，但是我没有足够的能量跟你取得联系。当你能听见我的声音的时候，我太虚弱了不能维持这种联系。”

“那不是你的错。”

“你饿了，”Cas说道，“我们可以在厨房里聊。”

但是他们并没有聊天。Dean安静的跟着他来到厨房，坐在桌子边，两只拇指对撞着，而Cas从冰箱里拿出了一条面包，打开抽屉拿抹黄油的刀。曾经一度，看着Cas做这么人类的事是那么的不和谐，但是现在，Dean能做的就只有不打断眼前这场景。

他们的奶酪用完了。所以Cas做了花生酱三明治。他把花生酱均匀的抹在白面包片上，然后把三明治切成了精确地正方形。他把三明治放在了一个盘子里，摆在他们两个中间，从桌子的另一边看着Dean微笑。在Dean拿第一片三明治的时候他们的手指不小心碰在了一起，所以在他们拿第二片、第三片的时候他都小心的不碰到Cas的手。

当他们吃完东西之后，Cas看起来好了很多。他的皮肤看起来还是有些苍白，他的头发需要好好打理一下，但是他的眼睛清明了许多。稍稍保养一下，他就会看起来很养眼了。Dean想起了Impala储物柜里的那个袋子。

Cas还在流着汗在厨房里团团转着。Cas好像没有除了Jimmy穿着的以及Dean给他的旧衣服以外的衣服。他考虑允许Cas在Dean的衣柜里挑任何他想要的衣服，但是他了解Cas，他可以一直穿着Dean的衣服，不用考虑是否合身。不行。等Cas好一点之后，他们要出门给Cas买一些新的东西，真正属于他的衣服。

“做得很好，”他称赞道，指着空了的盘子。这使得Cas整个人都振奋了起来。Dean用纸巾擦了擦嘴，卷起纸巾，站起身来开玩笑似的拍了拍他的肩膀。  
+

他们一起走回到沙发，在一起安静的呆了一下午。Dean没有再一次靠着Cas睡着，但是他动了动，让Cas坐的离他更近一点，这样他在因为电视上的什么东西而发笑的时候，他们的腿就会撞在一起。偶尔的接触使得Dean的内心深处又抽痛了起来，但是Cas看起来很喜欢这种感觉。每隔一小会，他就会看一眼Dean，就好像他在检查Dean是不是也在笑一样。

如果Cas的友谊是他能拥有的，那么他愿意接受，他承受不起去感受Cas更多的深意。他没有移动，也没有靠过去，就处在这样一个尴尬的状态直到Sam回来喊他们吃晚饭。

他带了外卖回家：一只烤鸡，土豆泥，玉米和青豆。他还额外给Dean带了一份蔬菜，Dean不情愿的吃了，因为这样才能让Sam眼里的担心少一点。Dean看着Cas撕下第二片烤鸡，嫉妒的盯着那块鸡肉。

他用了很长时间回忆他和Kate的猎魔的细节，想知道他脑子里到底在想些什么啊。他想起了那一系列借用女孩子身体参加盛装舞会的案子。他自娱自乐的回忆着自己唱K的情景，那时他拥有的自由感。所以把这个按在了一个知名的未知生物身上，让它在城里逍遥几夜？真是太棒了。

那天晚上，他熬夜看书到很晚，直到每读一句他的眼睛都要粘在一起，书砸到了他的下巴。他梦到了Cas，两个人一起在果园里散步，两个人在白色的床单上滚来滚去。

他真希望自己可以不用做梦。

+

在看了三天电视，午餐吃了三顿花生酱之后，Cas的脸上终于可以看到一点血色了。他吃的比原来多了，站着的时间也比原来长了。他眼底下的阴影都不见了，就好像他终于可以安睡一晚了一样。

他的外表还是乱糟糟的。在喝咖啡的时候，Dean的手都朝着Cas的脑袋伸到半路了，他才意识到自己这是在干什么。他犹豫了一下，还是把手指伸进Cas的头发里，但是试图整理他的头发简直是无用功。Cas的头发杂乱还带着一点狂野，就像他这个人一样。Dean以为再次抚摸Cas会让他觉得很痛苦，那将会成为他关于他失去的东西的愤恨和不满的开关，但事实上，能在某些情况下再次触碰他的感觉很好。Cas看起来还是那么的乱糟糟的，但是像是被Dean的关注弄得心情很好。当Cas主动往Dean的手里

蹭了蹭的时候他们的视线撞在了一起。他微笑了起来。Dean注视着他的嘴唇，看着他露出的牙齿，最后撸了一把他的头发。

“我应该叫你Harry Potter，”他最终移开手评价道。

“我们之间有很多共同点，”Cas想了想之后说，而Dean看着他，眼里带着笑意，Cas又理了理自己的头发。

那天下午，他去了车库，翻遍Baby的储物柜，拽出了那个袋子，翻了翻里面的东西。

“给你，”他说着把这个递给Cas，然后双手环在胸前后退了一步。Cas打开袋子，看了看里面的东西，眨眨眼睛，好奇的看着Dean。

“这是我之前买的了，”Dean解释道，手插进口袋里。“第一次你变成……”他朝着Cas的身体尴尬的点点头。

“人类的时候，”Cas说道。

“没错。”

“谢谢你，Dean，”Cas真诚的说。

Dean努力的微笑了一下。当他们坐回到沙发上玩电子战争游戏的时候，Cas还拿着那个袋子，Sam拿着沙拉打断了他们的游戏。

Dean揉了揉已经酸痛的大拇指，选了点卷芯莴苣。等Cas吃完他自己的的时候把吃了一半的盘子递给了Cas。

“我不饿，”他说了个谎，看着Cas吃完了第二份食物。

等Sam睡觉之后Dean给自己做了个三明治，在漆黑的厨房吃了起来，然后又做了一个，端到Cas的屋子。Cas还醒着，他的门缝下面露出灯光来。Dean没有敲门，只是用肩膀推开了门。Cas正坐在床上，没穿上衣，腿盖在被子下面，翻着一本有关艺术的书。Dean觉得Cas应该是比这本书上列的最老的一件艺术品还要老的，比地堡周围的山还要沧桑，庄重、智慧，面对着不可避免的他的生命的尽头。未来的这么多年里，他会作为一个人类存活着，和Dean&长破折号共度时光；这只是Castiel漫长生命光谱中的一个小差错；但是Dean自私贪婪的认为，Cas在这里是为了陪着他，为了他成为人类，为了他活了下来。

Cas抬起头看着Dean的眼睛，露出了欢迎的微笑，然后又低头看起来那本艺术书籍。他在看的那页是一个古旧的大理石雕像，表面因为岁月的洗礼而凹凸不平，脸上有些损坏。Cas手指抚摸着那张图片，然后摸了摸自己的脸。Dean往屋子里走了一点，关上身后的门，把盘子递过去。

Cas的房间很简洁，没有什么个人风格，他也许只把这里当成一个休息的地方，没有别的想法，但是Dean看到了他光秃秃的墙壁和床边整洁的叠在一旁的椅子上的衣服。

“我觉得你有可能饿了，”他说着，把盘子放在了床头柜的书架旁边。

“Sam提供的晚餐不如你准备的那么令人满意，”Cas承认道。

“呃，Sam要更健康一点，”Dean承认道，“别告诉他我说了这些话，”他往床边靠了靠，与Cas的腿保持安全的距离，然后双手交叠。“所以说，你在看艺术品，哈？”他问道。

“这很漂亮，”Cas轻轻点头说道。“你们人类虽然很暴力又有毁灭倾向，但是也拥有令人叹服的创造力。”

“谢谢，”Dean哼笑一声，“所以，你——呃，现在也是我们的一员了？正式的？”

“我现在是人类了，”Cas说道。

“你的荣光呢？”

Cas摇了摇头，“Balthazar拿走了我的荣光，”他解释道，“如果我自己把它耗尽的话，我会被重塑，我就会什么都不记得了。”

“一点都没剩吗？”

“我能感受到我自己荣光的印记——有那么一点点肯定还留在我的身体里——但是缺乏能量。不过，应该也够了，当我死的时候，把我带回到天堂。”

想到Cas会死，想到Cas现在就在想回家，Dean的胸口绞痛了起来。他眼前出现了他没有荣光、没有灵魂，在炼狱艰难的生存的情景。

“那还要很久很久，”Dean说道。他希望自己说出来的话能有安慰作用。“在死之前你还有很多很多年要活。”

“那你呢，”Cas问道，“你之后打算做什么？”

Dean的手指摸着Cas的被子：蓝白方块，上面有着动物图案。这意味着这是儿童被。Dean不知道是Cas在地堡的储物室找到的还是Sam去城里采购的时候买的。Dean想象着Sam走进一家旧货店，给一个从字面意义上讲比灰尘还要古老的人买一床儿童被，然后笑了出来。

“你笑什么？”Cas皱着眉头问。

“没什么，”Dean说道。他拿起带给Cas的三明治的一半，咬了一大口。

“我以为你是给我送食物来了呢，”Cas指责道，在Dean有机会拿之前抢走了另外一半。

“我会再给你做一个的，”Dean保证到。如果Sam一直坚持做晚饭的话他们未来的日子应该会有很多半夜加餐的经历。

“目前为止我最喜欢覆盆子酱，”Cas说道，舔了舔上唇的果酱，“你还没回答我的问题。”

Dean耸耸肩又咬了一口，嘴里塞满食物说道，“从来没真正想象过不猎魔的生活，”他说道。

“人类的寿命是很短暂的，”Cas说道。他一边嚼着食物一边翻了一页，研究着上面画着马的画，“Cas——”Dean开口道。我对这一切都很抱歉，他想这样说。你值得更好的生活。“如果你需要什么的话……”他说道。他并没有把话说完，他希望Cas能明白。

“我需要再一个三明治，”Cas回答道。Dean翻了个白眼但是还是再去做了一份。他们边吃Dean边对Cas的书上的绘画作品各种嘲讽，而Cas回忆起了艺术家们的真相：很明显维米尔的天堂是一个光线明亮的画家工作室，但是二百年里没有一个人能让达芬奇再次拿起画笔。

“你是怎么承受下来的？”过了一会，Dean问道。Cas疑惑的看了他一眼，所以Dean靠在了床头柜上，一只脚放在地上，吞咽了一下。眼睛盯着天花板上的一块水渍。“你为什么不会崩溃，你现在就被困在这里了。”

Cas合上书放在了一边，在Dean身边伸展了一下身体。把被子拉到自己的胸口。他侧躺着，胳膊放在枕头下面，然后思考了一会。

“我从来没有做过人，”他说道，“我从来都不需要睡眠，或者休息。我从来都不知道饥饿和口渴是什么感觉。有时候，我能感受到我的容器在叫嚣着这两种感觉，但是那不是我的感觉。”Cas清了清嗓子。“现在，我能感觉到痛，我能感觉这一切，而我很想要这种感觉。”

他从枕头上抬起头，对上Dean的视线，温暖的笑了。“我理解了为什么我的父亲要求我们爱你们。”

Dean的心都快要跳到嗓子眼了，他的脉搏也快了很多，但是他装成很冷静的样子。如果他想靠过去亲亲Cas的嘴角会是一件很容易的事，把Cas按在那个丑陋的被子上，重新（第一次）感受他身体的弧度，使得自己被强壮而古老的手臂拥抱。Cas会任由他这么做，会回吻他。他永远都不会离开，如果Dean要求的话；但是他不知道这是不是Cas真正想要的，所以他没有开口。

“够吃了吗？”他转移了话题。

Cas的微笑转变成了看起来更像是皱眉的表情。

“你脸红了，”他观察后说道。他的手指抚弄着他的枕头。“我让你觉得不舒服了吗？”

“我只是有点累了，”Dean用手搓了搓脸，深吸口气，转头看向门。“我们应该睡觉了。”

“谢谢你的三明治，”Cas说道。

“不用谢，”Dean说道，“早餐轮到你了。”

Cas一只手放在Dean的手臂上捏了捏，“我会竭尽全力的，”他说道。他声音里的温柔又回来了。

Dean必须得告诉他有关Vermont的事情，但是他不知道该怎么开口。Cas应该知道这一点，他应该要理解为什么Dean刚回来的时候会表现成那个样子，为什么Dean现在又会做出这些事来，但是他不知道该怎么开始。他的紧张一定是明显到从脸上都能看出来了，因为Cas收回手，问道，“Dean，你怎么了？”

Dean只能摇了摇头。

“你有什么话还是可以和我说，”Cas坚持到，“即使我现在是人类了。”

“我知道，”Dean说道。他从不认为自己是喜欢祷告的那个类型，但是知道自己祈祷的时候Cas听不见还是很寂寞的。这样跟他说话更方便一点，但是他不想跟其他任何人讲这些事。他无奈的笑了，“你现在要是会瓦肯人的心灵融合就好了。”

“是有关于你到底去了哪里的吗？”Cas问道。

Dean顿了一下才回答，“是的，”他说道，声音低沉。

“你没必要非得告诉我。”

“不，我得告诉你，”Dean抗议道，“我只是……不知道怎么开始。”

“你需要睡眠，”Cas说道，“明天再跟我讲。”

Dean点了点头，他想要留下来，他知道Cas会很欢迎他，但是他不确定如果他这样做了会发生什么。他用手肘轻轻撞了撞Cas的身体，然后爬下了床，收拾盘子。他用颤抖着的手拿起盘子，往走廊走去。

“晚安，”他说道。

“晚安，”Cas说完关掉猎人台灯。

当Dean关上自己卧室的门的时候他的手还是颤抖的。

+

第二天早上，Cas洗了头发还梳理干净，他闻起来是当时Dean丢进杂货店的袋子里的沐浴露的味道，推开Dean的卧室门，走进屋子里。Dean此时清醒着躺在被子上面，还穿着昨晚的衣服，想要去洗个澡。Dean在他的门口像只绕着廊灯转圈圈的昆虫一样转来转去。

“嘿，”Dean说着，用手揉揉眼睛使自己清醒。他咧开一个笑容，“你看起来很不错。”

Cas低下头笑了。“我做了早餐，”他说道。“鸡蛋做的粘糊糊的，不过吐司还不错。”

当Cas提到吐司的时候Dean屏住了呼吸。他能想到的就是Dean把法式面包放在一个大的玻璃盘子里，撒上蛋奶糊，他甚至已经闻到了香草和甜橙的味道。

“太棒了，”Dean说道，一只手挡着眼睛吐出一口气。他可不能在Cas面前崩溃。“我马上就出去。”

他期待着Cas出去，但是Dean听到了他往屋子里走过来，走路时裤子的摩擦声。Dean微微抬起胳膊，看着Cas跪下把一摞书挪到一边。他从地上捡起了什么东西，在手掌里仔细研究了一下。

“你在哪里拿到这个的？”他问道，声音低沉而严肃。

当他意识到Cas拿着的是什么的时候Dean的喉咙哽住了。他重重的咽了口唾沫，没有回答。

Cas坐在床边上，在手掌上来回翻看着那枚戒指。当他再次开口的时候，他的声音还是很低沉，但是温柔了许多。

“天使之刃上是承载着制造它的天使的波长的，是这个天使的荣光的表现形式。是荣光给了天使之刃能量。”

他再次在手上来回翻转那个戒指，用手指戳了戳边缘。

“而这个戒指上，是我的荣光，”他说道。

他看向Dean的眼睛里是不用言说的疑问。Dean应该跟他说让他出去，把这个戒指拿的有多远就离Dean多远，但是他却做不出这样的事情来。他认真的盯着Cas，希望自己可以说个谎，编出一个胡扯的故事，但是他的脑海里一片空白。Cas还在盯着他，他的表情里带着小心和防备。

Dean的嘴唇干的像毯子一样，他摇着头张开了嘴。他只用了三个词，就告诉了Cas一切。

“不是Lisa。”

Cas的手顿住了，他握住戒指，像一朵花闭合的样子。他确认的点了点头。

两个人之间蔓延出一种可怕的寂静。Cas没有靠近他，也没有试图去安抚他，只是手里拿着戒指静静地坐在那里很长时间。沉默的时间越长，Dean就有越多的不确定，耗尽了他所有的希望。Cas并不想要他。他从心底里开始发冷，开始颤抖了起来。

“对不起，”他悲痛地说，因为他无话可说。他翻了个身，把脸埋进床单里。这样会让他呼吸困难，但是他还是保持了这个姿势。床上有他皮肤和柔顺剂的味道，一点都不像Cas的味道。

最终，Cas说话了。“早饭要凉了，”他说道。Cas站了起来，床上升了一点高度，Dean抖了抖。他把戒指放在了床头柜上，刚好在Dean可以看得到的地方，然后轻轻地关上了门。

但是Dean并没有起床，他把床单像裹尸布一样紧紧缠在自己身上。  
+

当他再次醒来的时候觉得时间有点断线。他试图再次睡着但是却睡不着了。他期待着门外Cas的脚步声，但是他并没有再回到Dean的卧室，一早上都没有。Sam拒绝了Dean想要更多酒的要求，而他也还没绝望到要一瓶止咳糖浆的程度。他很了解Sammy，他说不定已经提前采取措施，把这些东西从Dean的浴室里拿走了。

戒指还静静地呆在Cas留下它的地方。当Sam进来拿换洗的衣服的时候识趣的没有问是怎么回事，但是他也没有碰它。Dean也没有勇气去碰那个东西。他背对着它过了一会，但是当第三次翻身的时候他拿起了那个在光线昏暗的地方还闪烁着光芒的金属戒指去了车库。

Baby还是呆在那里，呆在有控温系统环境的室内，不受风雨侵蚀。她在路上过了这么多年艰苦生活之后她值得这一切。他在前座躺了下来，腿伸出了副驾驶那一侧的车门。

“Baby，我做了什么啊？”他喃喃自语到。

他本不应该告诉Cas任何事的。让他继续以为Dean那么难过是因为Lisa也比现在要好。他不想让Cas处于愧疚和他在一起，或者是错位的责任感。他为什么就不能扔了这个戒指，结束这一切？

不知什么时候，Sam钻进了后座，双手放在了他身前的座椅上。他从双臂之间看着Dean。他穿着一件蓝色法兰绒衬衫，眼前飘着几绺头发。

“干什么？”Dean说着坐了起来。他拿袖子擦了擦车身就好像在清理灰尘一样。

“你对Cas说了什么？”

“为什么这么问？”Dean迅速的问道，转开头。“他说了什么？”

“这就是问题所在：他什么都不肯说，”Sam说道。“他已经坐在厨房里盯着一盘吐司看了两个小时了。”

“那你怎么就觉得是我的错？”

Sam挑了挑眉。“那要你告诉我了，”他说道。

Dean用左手掌摸了摸自己的侧脸，想要转移话题。“Balthazar怎么样了？”他问道，“那个混蛋搭上电梯了没？”

“别这样，”Sam坚定的说。

“怎样？询问一个案子的进展？”

“逃避我的问题。”

“听着，”Dean阴郁的说。他叹了口气，手紧紧抓着方向盘都有点痛了，再松开手，感觉疼痛一点点消失。“我跟他说了我幻想出来的不是Lisa。就是这样，满意了吗？”

“哦，”Sam说道。过了一会，他像是明白了什么的又说了一句，“哦。”

Dean的脸热了起来。“我不想谈论这件事，”他嘟囔道。

“跟我聊聊会有帮助的。”

“是吗？”Dean转过头来看向Sam，Sam也探究性的看着他，眼里带着令人恼怒的温柔。“你想让我跟你说什么？我在那里很幸福？你结婚了还有孩子了，还有一辆该死的旅行车？Cas很好？我宁愿留在那里，如果不是——”

Dean觉得自己都可以在口中尝出悲痛的味道了，这使得他止住了最后一句话。他眨了眨眼睛，当一滴眼泪顺着他的脸颊流下的时候他不再说话了。他愤怒的擦干了眼泪。

“那么……Cas呢？”Sam缓缓的问。他期待的挑起两边的眉毛，但是Dean低下了头盯着自己的大腿，

“他的什么？”他问道，声音非常平静。

Sam马上不再说什么了，只是静静地点了点头，像是不敢相信的叹了口气，也可能是解脱，“我猜这就是你两个星期都不肯和他共处一室的原因。”他说道。

Dean没有回答他。一分钟之后，Sam清了清嗓子。

“他是怎么知道的？”

“这重要吗？”Dean疲惫的问。他用手拍着方向盘，从车窗往外看。他想起了那个狭窄的漆成红色的车库，想起Baby被包在乙烯基外壳里，想起一面墙那么大的地图上面扎满了大头针。他想起Cas默默地拿着那枚婚戒。

“是的，当然，”Sam说道，“我认为这是一切的关键。”

“那不是真的，Sammy，那一切都不是。”

“但是可能成为现实，”Sam反驳道。“根据我查的资料，丘比特可以判断两个人是否适合对方。他们可以在几秒钟之内构造一整个未来。在你这种情况下，围绕你建立的一个小宇宙，呃……但是，是这样的，这个宇宙不可能存在，如果Cas没有也对你——”

“听着，他一点兴趣都没有，”Dean打断他说道。

“他这样说了吗？”

“没有，但是——”

“你应该和他谈谈。”

“我很感谢你现在的努力，老弟，真的，”Dean对他说，“但是我求求你了：忘掉这一切吧。”

“你知道我不在乎的，对不对？”Sam坚持道，“我只想要你得到幸福。”

“像我们这样的人是不会有一个幸福的结局的。”

“生活不是小说，Dean，”Sam说道，“在我们经历了这一切之后，我们两个都值得拥有幸福。如果Cas能让你幸福的话，你就应该和他在一起。”

Dean含糊的哼了一声，摸了摸自己的无名指。Sam叹了口气。

“你吃东西了吗？”他问道。

“等会吃，”Dean回答道。

“我去给你做个三明治，”Sam说道。

“好的，谢谢你。”

Sam离开了后座，关上门，但是靠着副驾驶的窗户又说了一句，“去和他谈谈。”

“去给我做三明治，”Dean说道。他想让自己听起来态度坚硬，结果说出来更像是一句玩笑话。他努力地抑制住了爬上嘴角的微笑。

Sam伸出他那长的吓人的手越过车窗，揉了揉他的脑袋。

 

+

三明治就摆在桌子上，Cas在刷盘子，低头看着水池，胳膊有条不紊的擦拭着盘子的边缘，冲洗干净，放到一旁晾干，然后拿起下一个。

我不介意，他听到Cas的声音在他的耳边回响、他回忆起在他承认自己的事情之前，Cas看着他，对他说我明白为什么我的父亲要求我们爱你们。

Dean突然觉得很疲惫，非常疲惫。他什么都不想做，只想靠向Cas的身体，让自己放手，让别人安慰自己。万一Sam说的是真的，如果Cas确实对Dean也有什么……如果真有这个可能的话，那他会拼尽一切去尝试。Dean必须要尝试，因为那意味着一切。

在他改主意之前，他走到Cas身后，一只手搭上他的腰。Cas轻轻抽了口气作为回应，所以Dean靠向他，下巴靠在他的肩膀上。Cas放下了盘子和海绵，关上水龙头。他没有移动，所以Dean也没有移动。他们一起默默地站了一会。

“我们过得幸福吗？”Cas最终开口问道。

Dean靠着他的脖子点了点头。他皮肤的味道很熟悉。Dean亲了亲Cas的耳后。很光滑，就像他记得的一样。

“我们养了猫，”他说道。

Cas转过身，手捧着Dean的脸，把他们的额头靠在一起。

“我很愿意和你一起养猫。”

“是吗？”Cas说道，等到Cas点头之后，他心底的不安才真正消失了。

Cas本能而饥渴的亲吻着他，搂着Dean的后脖颈，他们的牙齿撞在了一起；他的牙齿有点尖，撕咬着Dean的嘴唇。Cas在热情与温柔之间摇摆不定着，嘴里很温暖还带着喝了太多咖啡的苦涩，但是Dean还是急切的把舌头伸了进去，把Cas按在水池旁。Cas环住Dean的胳膊，Dean把手指插入Cas的头发，再一次把它揉乱。

Sam说得对，他想着，在Cas的唇齿之间喘息着。这混蛋肯定会对此自鸣得意。

 

+

不知道是过了几分钟还是几小时，Sam走进厨房，看到了这样状态下的他们，他们的脸红了起来，嘴唇红肿，但是都带着笑容。

“嘿，Cas，我打算洗完澡之后去一趟商店，我们需要买——”

Sam的声音停在了最后一个音节。他清了清嗓子，有点尴尬，也许还带着点愉悦。当他再次说话的时候，他的声音低沉而严肃。

“事实上，你们知道吗？我打算现在就走。我觉得今天晚上吃牛排不错。有人也想吃牛排吗？”

Dean把额头靠在Cas的肩膀上叹了口气，但是并没有退开。作为回应，Cas把Dean抱得更近了一点，一只手在他的脊椎上抚摸着，就好像拥抱Dean是一件他每天都会做的事情一样。Sam能看到Cas的行为，但是Dean不在乎。

“牛排可以，”他靠着Cas的衬衫说，声音闷闷的不太清楚。

“那就牛排吧，”Sam高高兴兴的宣布完，拿出钥匙。

“哦，”Cas说道，“我们的奶油用完了。”

“我来买，”Sam说完快速的退了出去。

但是Dean听到Cas的话呼吸凝固了。他想起了另一个Cas，另一个厨房，只是这一次不再是诀别。他抬起视线看着Cas的脸，露出了震惊的笑容。

“你刚才说什么？”他问道。

“我让Sam再买一点奶油，”Cas说道，“放在咖啡里的，”他补充道，“我们的用完了。”

Dean笑了起来，他的笑声在厨房里回荡着。他笑着直到脸都痛了，直到眼泪从他的眼里涌出，尽管这样，他紧紧地拥住了Cas的肩膀，好像害怕他离开一样。他现在可以这样做了，这样拥抱着Cas，只要他想，因为他眼前的Cas是真实的，这一切都是真实的。

Cas的表情有点困惑，但他还是啄了啄Cas的脸颊，亲吻他的嘴唇。他们头顶上，灯光闪了闪，快速而无规律，就像萤火虫一样。


End file.
